Glee one shots
by Kayah16
Summary: A bunch of one shots I wrote about different situations involving the glee characters.
1. Puckcedes Oneshot

Mercedes POV

After performing lean on me for Finn and Quinn I started to feel bad about what I told Puck he didn't deserve that. Maybe he wants to be a father to his and Quinn's baby but she wouldn't let him anyway it wrong of me. Now I have to go find Puck and apologize for what I said it was uncalled for. Maybe I can help him get a job or something that way he can at least support Quinn on the side.

Looking for Puckerman is hard I thought he be by the dumpsters waiting for needs to walk by or the football field but he wasn't there. Maybe he went home to clear his head ugh why is finding this boy so damn hard. Wait the choir room maybe he's there playing his guitar or something and just my luck he is there.

"Puck?" He looks so sad why the hell did I say that? Good going Mercedes you made him feel bad. "Yes."

"May we talk?"

"For what? So you can tell me again how I'm not father material and Quinn is doing the right thing by choosing Finn as the father!" Damn it. I did deserve that maybe I should have helped him out when he told me he was the father.

"No. What I told you was wrong…."

"Yes it was. I told you that cause I didn't like keeping it a secret. I told you cause you was my fake girlfriend and during that time you was really sweet to me." I feel like complete and utter crap now Puck told me that cause he felt he can trust me to give him the right advice and I end up hurting his feelings. "Puck I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and for that I'm sorry I was trying look out for Quinn that I forgot about your feelings."

"Yea well it won't be the first time it happened. I just want Quinn to realize that I'm not gonna be a crappy dad."

"Puck…"

"It is what it is." Puck was extremely hurt and I feel 10x worse I gotta help him. "How about I help you?

"Yea. How?"

"I can get you a job where I work at. It doesn't pay much but it's a start. Puck I'm truly am sorry for what I said it was wrong and just let me help you. Please?" Puck looks like he's contemplating accepting my apology and taking my offer I hope he does though.

"Fine sexy mama. I can never resist those big brown eyes. For the record I accept your apology when can I start the job?" I breathe a sigh of relief when Puck accepts my apology and takes my offer with helping him get work. I need to do a better job being a friend to Puck he really does need a friend. "You can start today I kind of told my manager already so let's go."

"Thank Sexy Mama this means something to me."

"No problem my Mohawk boo."


	2. Kurt Visit's Finn's Grave

It has been two years since Kurt Hummel went to see his brothers grave. Now today here he is walking to his brothers gravesite with a pair of drumsticks and a heavy heart not knowing how he's gonna begin this conversation. When Finn died he lost apart of himself despite the fact they didn't see eye to eye on certain things that was still his bother. As he reaches his gravesite he takes a moment to look at it and read what's engraved on it and swallows pass the lump in his throat.  
"Hey Finn I don't know where to begin. Well remember Rachel hounding us about Nyada she decides to drop out all because the instructor gave her sound advice. Remember Broadway and how she's Broadway bound well she dropped that to go to L.A. backwards as hell I know. Rachel always was a backwards girl to think about I know you would be upset with her but this is Rachel." He starts to think about all the arguments him and Finn had over Rachel and he starts to feel tears cloud his eyes and wipes them softly.  
"Remember how you said Blaine wasn't the one for me after he cheated you was right. I wish you was here with me helping me with all these things I'm going through especially with Blaine being with Dave now but that's another conversation. You know mom cries every night for you and I don't know what to say to make her feel better. She lost her only son she didn't even get to experience certain things with you." As he is talking to the gravesite he's going back in time when they was in high school and he sung a house is not a home to him and he chuckles softly.  
"Remember that time I had a crush on you and I did everything in my power to get you to notice me including singing a house is not a home. We may have had our differences but you was there for me when it counted and now more then ever Finn I need you. I need to see your face every time I go back to McKinley, I need to see that half smile of yours, the way you screw up a sentence dammit Finn I just need my brother back. He's full on crying now and doesn't want to stop until he hears the faint sound of thundering and he smiles softly.  
"You know Finn you always had a way of making an entrance you must be getting on somebody's nerves up there. I may not believe in God and all that other stuff but I do believe you are with somebody great and I'm happy for that. Oh before I forget I brought your lucky drum sticks with me I figured when you done breaking the ones you have you need a new pair. I never thanked you Finn for being there for me when I felt alone, when I was going through that crap with Dave, and when Blaine cheated on me. You was my rock besides my dad and I didn't appreciate you until now that I'm talking to your gravesite. So thank you Finn Hudson for everything that you did even when we didn't see eye to eye thank you. I have to go now Finn but I be back soon I promise plus I gotta introduce you to my boyfriend I need my big brothers approval of the man I'm seeing. I love you Finn Hudson."


	3. Samcedes One Shot

Samcedes one shot

After winning numerous music awards, performing on the stage with legends, and marrying her high school soulmate Mercedes decides the time is right to talk with her dad. As she is sitting at her parents kitchen table with Sam by her side she's patiently waiting for her dad to get home from a conference. "Mercedes you ok?"

"No not really. I'm about to talk to my dad after losing contact with him!" "You, don't have to do this."

"I do Sam, I just need a reason why he didn't support me in my dream in becoming a singer. As Sam was about to make a comeback they hear the lock turn and turnaround to see Richard Jones walking through the door. Sam wasn't to happy about seeing his father in law but since this is important to his wife he bite the bullet.

"Hey babygirl how are you?"

"I'm good daddy. How are you?"

"I'm good. Sam long time no see. What you doing here?"

" I'm here supporting my wife you know something you never did!" SAM!

"Excuse me young man?"

"Listen, I respect the hell out of you but do you have a good reason why you didn't support Mercedes in her music career?"

"Sam leave it alone!"

"I have a reason but it's none of your damn business."

"It is my business. Every red carpet we ever attended she cried cause the one person she wanted there didn't even support her!"

"Sam may you wait outside please?" "No, let him stay. Since he wanna act like he have a set sit down!"

"Daddy I just wanna know why you thought my dream was unreasonable?"

"Because I felt the music industry wasn't meant for you..."

"What in the living hell does that mean?"

"Sam let him finish!"

"Thank you babygirl. Anyway I know my daughter is very talented. I just was scared..."

"Scared? You was scared? Mr. Jones I'm not understanding?"

"Sam. Can you let him finish? Daddy what was you scared of?"

"I was scared you would lose yourself. I read them articles where the artists would go off the deep end and start doing stupid shit. I read them articles where the artists would end up on drugs or drinking and I didn't want that for you."

"Wait a minute Mr. Jones I understand your reasonings but then I don't. You and Mrs. Jones raised Mercedes the correct way. You guys put all the essential things in her to make her Mercedes Jones. You was scared I call bullshit!"

"Sam can you stop please?"

"No I'm not gonna stop until he stops bullshitting and give the real reason why he didn't support you!"

"That is the real reason Sam. Your not a father so you wouldn't understand! Why am I explaining myself to you out of all people?"

"Mr. Jones that maybe true I'm not a father yet. When I become one I'm support them because I know Mercedes and I did right by them and raised them correctly..."

"Sam can you go outside please?"

"No..."

"Sam please?"

"Ugh fine I see you outside Mercedes I wish I can say it was nice seeing you Mr. Jones!" Mercedes and Mr. Jones watch a pissed off Sam leave and Mercedes start to feel tears in her eyes.

"Babygirl don't cry please I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that daddy?"

"I don't know. I was a jackass and I'm truly sorry. Every time your mother and I would watch you on the red carpet she would curse me out. I was scared that you would go on the bad road and I didn't want that. You will never know how sorry I'm truly am."

"I forgive you daddy I just wish you had of talked to me and told me how you really felt."

"I know. I know. I wish I was there with you on those red carpet events.

You married a good man in that Sam Evans stubborn as a mule but I understand he came from a place of concern. He be a great dad one day."

"Yea he can be a little hot headed but that's Sam. I wish you was there with me but that doesn't matter now. Yea he will be a good day."

"Are you guys working on giving me any grandkids?"

"Yea to bad we don't need to do any more working."

"Wait. Are you pregnant babygirl?"

"Yes I am daddy. You actually the first person I told so in seven months get ready to meet your grandbaby."

"Now I feel like a complete jackass. Babygirl I'm be there for you every step of the way."

"Daddy I said it was ok. I just want you by my side every step of the way with this. Don't tell Sam though I want it to be a surprise."

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't


	4. Finncedes Date

Finn's Point Of View

After going back and fourth between Rachel and Quinn I decided to stop dating girls to figure myself out and to stop getting treated badly. When I returned to McKinley for the thanksgiving holiday it was good to see Quinn, Mike, Puck, Santana, and Mercedes. I never noticed but Mercedes is really gorgeous and is really a sweet person I guess I was to busy being Rachel's puppet to actually see that. I wonder if she let me take her out or at least give me five minutes of her time. It's been a while since I talked to a girl what do I say? Do I say some corny line? Do I compliment her smile? I guess I'll figure it out here goes nothing.

"Hi Mercedes."

"Hey Finn. I missed you."

"You did? I mean we hardly talked and I was kind of a jerk to you guys." "Of course I missed my big drummer boy! I understand you had a reputation to keep so I wasn't really bothered."

"Uhm.. I just… Uhm.. I'm really nervous."

"Why your nervous?" "Cause it's been a while since I talked to a girl and I don't wanna say anything stupid. You noticed I lost weight?" "Awww Finn.. Yea I did. Why did you lose the weight? You looked good with it on." Finn gives her his famous smirk that always showed his dimple and started to mess with his hair a little bit.

"I don't why I lost it. It made me feel better about myself. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? You don't have to… I was just saying cause… You know…" "Your cute when you babble and I would love to go on a date with you.

What time should I be ready and what should I wear?"

"Be ready by eight and dress casual. See you later Mercedes." Mercedes smiles as she watches Finn walk off and goes to prepare for their date.

Mercedes POV

I'm actually shocked that Finn asked me on a date but it was cute the way he did it. Now I have to figure out what the hell to wear it's between my Notorious BIG shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and my Air Force ones or I can wear skinny jeans, plaid shirt, and timberland boots. This is a hard decision I know it's not a big deal but I wanna leave a good impression on Finn. I figured I go with my second choice they said it was suppose to snow and I wanna be prepared. As I was finishing up my hair I hear the bell ring and hurry up and finish it so I can answer it. Finn was standing there looking handsome and looking nervous as usually he's really adorable.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Mercedes. Uhm I got you these flowers I don't know if they your favorites or not… My mom said to pick you up some flowers and I wasn't really thinking….." Mercedes smiles softly at him as he nervously speaks.

"Finn the flowers are fine. You look very handsome tonight."

"They are? Thank you. I wanted to look nice. You look gorgeous by the way. You ready to go?"

"Yea. Where we going?"

"I'm taking you to my favorite video game arcade."

"I can't wait."

Nobody's POV

Finn drives Mercedes them to the video arcade talking about everything that has happened since they graduated. Finn pulls up to the video game arcade and helps Mercedes out the car and he's shocked to see the video game arcade is crowded but that isn't gonna stop him from showing Mercedes a great time. Even though Mercedes offers to help him pay he wants to do it. He pays for the tickets and he starts to show her all his favorite games that he loves to play when he goes there. They play and play and play and laugh at how silly they was acting but they didn't care they was enjoying each other's company and not worrying that they was looking like little kids in the playground. Their night comes to an end when Finn beats Mercedes at Guitar Hero they leave the video game arcade they drive in a comfortable silence. Finn pulls up to Mercedes house and ask for her number even though this was their first date he wanted them to have more and he waned to get to know her better. As Finn walks her to her door he kisses her gently on the lips and is shocked about how soft her lips feel against his he leaves with a smile on his face.

Excuse and grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy or don't.


	5. Quick Visits Beth

Quick goes to see Beth.

Quinn and Puck been going strong for the past 6 months despite him being at the Air Force and her being at Yale they made it work. Whenever he got time off he visited her at her campus and whenever she got time off he flew her out to his base. Their's one more piece missing their baby Beth who they gave up to Shelby when she was a newborn. Of course they kept in contact with Shelby to see how Beth is doing and they always sent her birthday presents to make sure she knew they still loved her and thought about her. Now they was both off and they wanted to see their beautiful daughter even though they was scared cause they didn't know how Beth would react to them. As they pull up to Shelby's house Puck's nerves start to get the best of him and Quinn being Quinn noticed it.

"Your nervous about seeing Beth?"

"I'm not nervous it's just the last I saw her I was a Lima loser and now I'm in the Air Force. I just want you and her to be proud of me."

"I never apologized to you for calling you that. Noah I'm sorry for calling you a Lima Loser when we was in high school and I had no right to do that."

"You was right I was never taught how to be a real man. My mom was a single mom and my dad was a dead beat so it was written in the books for me."

"Your not nor have you ever been a Lima loser you was willing to do what you had to do to support Beth and I. For that I thank you and I love you Noah Puckerman." Smiles softly.

"I love you baby mama, you ready see our girl?"

"Yep, let's go!"

They walk up to Shelby's door and they knock nervously on the door. Shelby answers the door with a smile on her face and calls for Beth. As soon as Beth sees Quinn and Puck she squeals loudly.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Monkey Face! I missed you I missed you I missed you. Quinn smiles softly at her two dorks.

"Mommy I missed you. What happen to your pink hair?" Leans in and gives Quinn a big hug and kiss.

"I washed it out it wasn't really my style and I missed you to babygirl. You been good for your Mama Shelby ?"

"Yes mama I have. Are you and daddy gonna hang out with me this week? I miss you!" Sadly pouts

"Well my little monkey face your Mama Shelby said that we can take you for the weekend and that gives us time to catch up with everything we missed."

"Yay, mommy you hear that we get to hang out this week!"

"Yes I do and I can't wait to show you what your dad and I have in store for you."

After having a conversation with Shelby about what Beth can play and what she's allergic to the trio leaves her house and starts walking to the park.


	6. Finchel Re-Do

Rachel walked in McKinley thinking she was gonna see Finn teaching but when she asked Mr. Schue Finn hasn't been there in a while. She hears the banging of the drums in the auditorium and a small smile blossoms on her face. As she gets closer to the auditorium she hears Finn's voice along with him playing the drums and she just feels home.

"Hey Finn, I thought when I came back here from Broadway you be teaching her. What happened?"

"Hey Rachel. You look good, well I decided to go back to the Army and do honor to my dads name and do better. I realize that I was more then a Lima loser and I was more then a teacher, so I worked hard got my dad an honorable discharge and I'm working my way up to being a general."

"I'm proud of you Finn, I always thought you was more then a Lima loser. Did you name your gun after me again?"

"Of course I did you always been my moose. Anyways have, now that we are both mature and grown. Would you do me the honor of being my wife , I promise not to bang the drums to loudly?"

"I love being your moose and I would love to be your wife and I won't mind the drum banging as long as you don't mind my Broadway hits being played loudly. I love you Finn."

"I don't mind at all. I love you to Rachel."


	7. Jakecedes Date

Jake's POV

So Mercedes is coming back today and I'm super excited last time she was here she said I was fine as hell and wanted me to be in her music video. While shooting the music video I got to hang out with her and she's such a gorgeous women and really down to earth. Oh here she comes walking my way looking fine as hell maybe this is my chance to actually ask her out on a date.

"Hey Ms. Jones, I know your happy to see me." Puts a smirk on his face

"I was happy to see you until you said that. Anyways how's my favorite Puckerman doing?"

"I'm doing just fine if you agree to just one date with me. What do you say would you do me the honor of going on a date with me at lets say 8:00?"

"I mean you did ask me very nicely and you are looking like an adorable puppy, so I mean why not. Casual or dressy boo?"

"Yes, you won't regret this date and casual. I see you later babe." Gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Mercedes POV

I can't believe I agreed to a date with Jake Puckerman. Why would I do that. I have been on dates before but that was with Sam. Jake and Sam are two different people anyways let me get my outfit out.

Jake walks up to Mercedes door at 7:40 dressed in a nice dress shirt, blue jeans, and white converses. He was nervous and had no clue why he knocks on her door and waits when she opens the door he smirks. Mercedes is wearing a nice pair of blue skinny jeans that looks down right sinful on her, a nice black shirt, and blue and white Jordan's.

"Well well Ms. Jones you are looking sexy as hell mmm mmm mmmm."

"Thank you Jake and you looking handsome tonight. Where are you taking me?"

"Well I was thinking a dinner and a movie. Is that good with you?"

"Yea it is. Lead the way".

When Mercedes and Jake left Mercedes house, Jake intertwined his hand with Mercedes and they walked and talked about everything. From Jake about to graduate to Mercedes new album that's about to come out, when they get to the movies Jake pays for both their tickets and goes to one of the restaurants inside the movies. The dinner was set in comfortable conversation they never ran out of things to talk about until the topic of Sam and Marley dating comes up.

"How you feel about Sam dating Marley, I know he was your first and everything?"

"I'm not mad at all, he had to move on just like me. What about you, how you feel about Marley dating Sam?"

"I did fuck up by sleeping with Bree so I can't be mad and I'm not mad plus I'm hanging out with you. So I'm a happy man."

"Your sweet Jake and I'm having a really good time with you. 'Looks at her watch uh oh we better wrap it up before we miss our movie."

Two hours after the movie

Jake is walking Mercedes home and he's contemplating whether he should kiss her or not. He makes up his mind to kiss her as long as he don't get slapped.

"Thank for an amazing time and are you ok?"

"Your welcome I had a great time to, yea I'm ok I want to kiss you but I'm afraid I get slapped."

"You won't get slapped, if you wanna kiss me go ahead."

Jake leans in slightly with Mercedes meeting him halfway and they share a gentle kiss.


	8. Samcedes fixing their problem

Samcedes smut one shot

It's been 5 years since Sam and Mercedes been married and everything was going great until one day their sex drive was horrible. One night as they are laying down after another horrible round of sex Mercedes decides to confront the big elephant in the room involving their sex life.  
"Sam what's wrong with us?"  
"I don't babe. When we first got together the sex was amazing and even the first 2 years it was amazing. I don't know what happened to our sex drive!"  
"Do you still love me? Do you still find me beautiful?"  
"Of course I still love you! I will always find you beautiful even though you walk around in night gowns and granny panties. Do you still love me? Am I still your handsome dork?"  
Mercedes laughs softly as Sam talks about her night gowns and granny panties.  
"Of course I still love my navi speaking husband. Even though your abs are gone and you have a beer belly I still find you handsome."  
"My abs are not gone! They are just… Listen if I wanted my abs I can get them back but you didn't marry me for my abs."  
"Yes your right I didn't marry you for your abs even though it be nice if you kept them but I digress. What are we gonna do about our sex life?"  
"Yea. Yea. You still find me adorable. I mean we can spice it up a little bit that can help us."  
"That's a good idea. Let's start tomorrow night! For now you can hold me me until we fall asleep." Sam holds Mercedes close as they fall into a peaceful slumber. The next day while Sam is at work Mercedes decides to prepare herself she gets herself waxed, buys herself a lace babydoll, and gets her some new lotion. As soon as she gets home she thinks about what she's about to do and hoped that this helped their sex life.

When Sam gets home from work he's met with the sounds of 90's r&amp;b music but also the sweet angelic voice of his wife. He's looking around the house to see where Mercedes is at and once he reaches their bedroom door he looks at his wife with shock she actually had on something sexy instead of those nightgowns and granny panties.

As Mercedes is singing along with TLC she goes over to Sam and takes his hand leading him to their bed as she sways to the music.  
Take a good look at it  
Look at it now  
Might be the last time you'll  
Have a go round  
I'll let you touch it if you'd  
Like to go down  
I'll let you go further  
If you take the southern route  
Don't go too fast  
Don't go too slow  
You've got to let your body flow  
I like 'em attentive  
And I like 'em in control

Sam is thanking the high heavens their sex wife went bad he found this side extremely sexy and he was turned on by this side of her. As he is letting Mercedes lead them to the bed he groaned as he watched her ass sway.  
[Chorus]  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light

Mercedes is singing in tune with them at this point. She leads Sam to their bed and gently pushes him on the bed as she straddles his lap and begins to grind on him.

I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes  
You might as well be honest 'cause the  
Body never lies  
Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine  
I'm fellin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight  
If I move too fast just let me know  
'Cause it means you move too slow  
I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes

Sam was getting hard from her grinding on him and started to grind right along with her. He starts to feel her excitement when he feels a wet spot on his covered dick and he couldn't be happier.

If you want me  
Let me know it  
I'll make time but  
You've got to show it  
If you need me  
I want to see  
But don't mistake me  
I don't want you down on your knees  
I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am

As the song ends Sam looks at Mercedes with lust and and love in his eyes and kisses her hungrily not like he been kissing her like she's a little girl. He breaks the kiss for some much needed air but that didn't stop his desire for her as he starts to leave little marks on her neck. Mercedes moans lowly as she feels Sam start to mark her neck she leans her head back granting him more access to her neck while still grinding on him. At this point Sam is starting to lose his cool and panting softly.  
"Babe…. Cedes…."  
"Yes Sammy?"  
"Your killing me…. I want to make love to you."  
"Oh Sammy Your ruining the fun for me."Continues to grind on him as a realization comes to mind.  
"You know Sammy you haven't went down on me in a while I miss your tongue. Do you miss going down on me?"  
"Holy shit I forgot that was always my favorite part before we had sex. Of course I miss it matter of fact come sit on my face."  
He gives her no time to respond as he lays back and brings her up to his face he moves her panties to the side and proceeds to get reacquainted with her taste. At the first feel of his tongue since God knows when Mercedes let's out a loud moan.  
"Holy Shit Sammy! That feels good." Her breathing becomes heavier and she feels her climax soon approaching.  
"Sammy….. I'm close… So very close."  
She starts to ride his face at an extremely fast pace meeting Sam's tongue lick for lick. Sam continues to lick, nibble, and slurp until he feels her love button becoming hard.  
"Come on Cedes. Cum for me."  
"Shit…. SAMMYYYYYYYY! Hot damn!" While Mercedes is coming down from her sexual high Sam unzips his pants and pulls it down along with his boxer briefs. Sam brings Mercedes slowly down his body until her play area is met with his and he quickly thrusts inside her not giving her time he starts to move.  
They move together for a hour just enjoying the fact that they got their sex life's back moans, groans, and cursing is heard throughout the room.  
Sam starts to feel his balls tighten and knows he's close.  
"Cedes….."  
"Babe….."  
"I'm close.. So damn close. Please tell me your close to?"  
"Yes babe super close." They continue to move together until Sam starts playing with her button and she lets out a loud moan.  
"Shit… SAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!"  
"CEDESSSSSSSSS!" As they coming down from their high together they look at each other with content smiles on their faces.  
"You know Sam I'm actually glad our sex drive went down. That was amazing we should do it again!"  
"Of course it was amazing I'm Sam Evans I'm a talented man. Of course we gonna do it again but after our nap first and of course we gotta eat." They both fall asleep in each other's arms getting ready for round 2.

Excuse any grammar and spelling errors and excuse my smut. Not very good at it but I tried


	9. Sam puts Rachel in her place

Samchel

"Rachel?"  
"Yes Sam?"  
"What the hell is this I hear you asked me out?"  
"Yea I did and I'm not sorry either."  
"Your not sorry?"  
"Nope I felt a connection when you kissed me."  
"You felt a damn connection? I was under hypnosis!"  
"It doesn't matter you kissed me that means your attracted to me!"  
"Jesus fix it. Girl have you forgotten that you caused that rumor with me when I became homeless?"  
"Yes I do but in my defense…"  
"In your defense hell! You caused that rumor and everybody to think I was sleeping with Quinn and Kurt!"  
"Sam….."  
"Sam hell. Listen I don't like you. I'm not attracted to you not now, not when we was in high school and not when I was in New York visiting you!"  
"Sam….."  
"First of all how can you even ask me out and you told Mercedes that I felt like home and you was glad we didn't get together?"  
"Lapse in judgement."  
"No damn lapse in judgement!"  
"Sam you kissed me!"  
"Yes I did while I was under hypnosis if I wasn't under that damn thing I wouldn't have kissed you. I love Mercedes Jones!"  
"You think you love her. When you kissed me you felt something."  
"I didn't feel anything. I don't want your ass. What is so damn hard to understand?"  
"You do want me I know you do!"  
"Rachel I'm say this as nicely as possible I don't want you. I love Mercedes and that's not changing for anybody especially you!"  
"Sam….."  
"Sam nothing. Shouldn't you be coaching the glee club or something?"  
"Nope I figured we can go out for lunch and talk about the kiss."  
"Not interested. Matter of fact it's time for me to go FaceTime my girl. See you later Rachel."


	10. Rileystreet

Rileystreet: After both Amber and Chord post pictures of themselves in bed

While Amber is taking a nap preparing to do a jazz night at a club Chord decides to turn the tv on to football.  
"Babe."  
"Yea Ms. Pretty."  
"Turn the tv off please?"  
"Uhm, it's Sunday and football is on so that's not happening."  
"Chord, I have a long night ahead of me so can you please turn the tv off?"  
"Babygirl, I understand that but it's Sunday and football is on. Can't you go in the other room and nap?"  
"Hell no! I was in here taking a nap first until you decided to come in here and turn that damn tv on."  
Amber gets up fully pissed off and stands in front of the tv blocking him from finishing the game.  
"AMBER!"  
"CHORD!"  
"Girl….."  
"Girl what? I asked you nicely to turn off the damn television so I can finish my damn nap!"  
"Amber you making me miss my football please go in the other room and take your nap?"  
"No, you can go in the other room and watch the game since I can go in there and take a damn nap!"  
"Babe…."  
"Don't babe me."  
"Babygirl…."  
"Don't babygirl me either."  
"Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I just wanted to watch the game. I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"Chord. You better be lucky you cute."  
"I'm more then cute and you know it.  
"How about I watch football with you until I fall back asleep?"  
"You know you can always just stay up, watch football with me then play video games with me. We haven't did that in a while?"  
"What am I do with you baby Chord?"  
"Love me, watch football with me, and play video games with me."  
"Alright Babyboy you won but after you gonna help me with these lines. Is that a deal?"  
"You got a deal. Come on get back in bed and let's cuddle while watching this game."  
Amber gets back into bed and cuddles with Chord. They watch the football game with them arguing who's the better team and why. They then have their video game marathon with Amber losing at all the games and Chord doing his bodyrolls. 


	11. Tike Reunion Part 1

Tike Reunites Part 1

Mike's POV  
Walking into the choir room bought back so many memories from when I first entered it with some of the football team, to meeting Tina and falling in love, to graduating and going to college, to coming back for Finn's funeral. The glee club was my way of letting out my emotions whether it was through my dancing or my off key singing it helped me.  
Being with Tina was very special we met at an camp and it just fell into place. She helped me when my own father didn't want to realize want to realize being a doctor wasn't in my calling. I am about headline my first show at Carnegie Hall and I want Tina in the first row along with my parents I mean if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here. Seeing her in the choir room with all black and her blue highlights bought back many memories of when I first saw her.  
"Wow goth Tina I never thought I see you again."  
"Michael." Ok her short tone bothered me why she calling me my full name instead of Mike.  
"You ok?"  
"Yep." I know Tina like the back of my hand and I know something is bothering her.  
"What happen? Why the attitude?"  
"I don't have a attitude I just wasn't expecting you that's all."  
"Tina?"  
"What Mike? I'm not in the mood for this shit today!"  
"Whoa! Ok. Tina. What….."  
"I'm pregnant. I'm about two months it happened when you came back from touring with Lady Gaga." Wait did she just say she's pregnant. Should I be scared or happy I have no clue how to feel.  
"Well congrats."  
"Did you just say well congrats?" I think I just pissed her off should I run or start break dancing to distract her.  
"Yes I mean…"  
"Mike….. Go to hell… I don't what I seen in you."  
"Wait.."  
"Are you gonna question if the baby is yours or not?" I had that coming and now I feel like shit why can't I keep my mouth shut.  
"Ok Tina. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I don't what I'm suppose to say to be honest."  
"Goodbye Mike." Shit… Shit… Shit.. Mike your losing her cause of your mouth get your girl back.  
"Wait! I'm sorry."  
"Sorry means nothing to me. You just said well congrats after I told you I was pregnant with your child!"  
"I'm super excited about us about to have a child it's just….."  
"Yea goodbye Mike." I came here to tell her about me headlining Carnegie Hall and I'm blindsided.  
"No… No…. No…. Tina ok… Uhm can you tell me again? Please?"  
"No…."  
"Yes you can… Listen I came here to give you a front row ticket to my first show at Carnegie Hall."  
"I'll make sure I'll go to support you after this I have nothing to say to you."  
"What about the baby?"  
"Not your business."  
"It is my business. My first reaction was stupid but you know I still love you and I just that wasn't right.. Just giver another chance please? After my show at Carnegie Hall let's go out a date like we used to when we was teenagers."  
"Yea. Whatever.  
Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. This might be a part 2. Enjoy or don't.


	12. Tike Reunion Part 2

_**Tike Reunion Part 2**_

_**Mike's POV**_  
_**I'm kind of shocked Tina said she come see me perform but I'm glad she did. I gotta make it right we always talked about having kids and getting married when we was in high school. I'm be a dad that's amazing I can teach him or her how to dance, play football, and teach them how to do cool hairstyles. **_

_**How can I make this up to Tina? How can I prove to her that I just got word vomit when she told me she was pregnant? I need to do something cause their is a possibility I may never meet my child and Tina can walk away from me for good. We do have a date after the show so maybe I can prove it to her then I just can't afford to lose Tina again. Why am I such a jackass? **_

_**Tina's POV**_  
_**I regret coming to this show first of all I don't have no snacks, second of all this show is long as hell, and third of all I don't wanna see Mike after he said well congrats to me. The sad part about this is I still love him, I still get butterflies whenever I see him, and I thought he be happy to know we was going to have a child together but I was wrong. **_

_**Mike is truly amazing on the stage he comes to life when he dances. I'm not gonna keep him from his child he have a relationship with them I'll just I guess I don't know what the hell I'm do. Is this show almost ever? I want to go home and eat my double stuff Oreos while binge watching criminal minds. Wait why is the video of Mike and I performing sing being shown? What the hell is going on and why is Mike coming towards me with a determined look? **_

_**"Mike what the hell you doing and why is that video of us singing sing being shown?" **_  
_**"Continue watching the video Tina." Ok Mike is scaring me why is he showing a video of us at a show he's headlining?"**_  
_**"Mike….." **_  
_**"I know you guys are wondering why I'm**_  
_**showing a video of me and some girl in high school and that's simple she's my first love. She gave me some news today that I didn't react to well and I want a redo." What is Mike doing?**_  
_**"Mike…."**_  
_**"This gorgeous woman is Ms. Tina Cohen Chang my high school sweetheart and she is pregnant with my baby." **_  
_**"Mike? Why you letting complete strangers know our business?" I never felt the urge to smack somebody more then I do Mike. **_  
_**"I'm letting strangers know because I want the world to know that you are the mother of my child and I'm a complete jackass. Look on the screen Tina." What is this fool doing? What was I thinking when I got with him oh yea his abs.**_  
_**"Mike….."**_  
_**"Let's start this over. Let's start over as boyfriend and girlfriend and when baby Chang is born we get married. I just want you to tell me again your pregnant so I can give you the proper reaction." Should I tell him I'm pregnant again or should I walk out? I might as well tell him I'm pregnant again his reaction can't be worse then the first one.**_  
_**"I would like to start over as being your girlfriend and we can get to know each other again this time as adults. I'm pregnant Mike two months to be exact." Waiting for his reaction is nerve racking and it's annoying me and I still didn't eat.**_  
_**"You and I gonna have a baby together? You Ms. Tina Cohen Chang has made me the happiest guy in this building thank you so much." Wow this reaction is much better I'm still upset he did it in front of a bunch of strangers but to each their own.**_  
_**"I love you Mike." Mike lifts me up and gives me the biggest hug and kiss he's ever given me. I'm still hungry though but his reaction to him about to be a dad melt my heart. **_  
_**"I love you to Tina. As I recall we have a date tonight. Are you ready?"**_  
_**"Thank you my ass is hungry and plus I'm feeding your mini me so he or she probably gonna love food as much as you."**_

_**Nobody's POV**_  
_**Mike and Tina head out for their date and go to BB Kings restaurant where they get to know each other as adults. Their date is a success even though when Mike heard love shack he got on the table and started dancing. After Mike continues to ask and ask and ask Tina decides to move in with him that way he doesn't miss no doctors appointments and he wants to be there every step of the way including when Tina is going through the motions. **_  
_**Seven months later Mike and Tina welcome Michael Robert Chang III and Travis Adam Chang they get married in their backyard shortly after the twins are born.**_

_**Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes enjoy or dont**_


	13. After the Samchel Date

Samchel

After the kiss Rachel and Sam shared Rachel was starting to feel things for Sam and even though she told Mercedes he reminded her of home and all that she couldn't help but to ask him out. When he said he'll go out with her she was beyond excited so she planned a special evening out at breadsticks and to her surprise ever since Finn's death she was having a good time with another guy. She figured after this date Sam wouldn't want anything else to do with her and go back to Mercedes but to her surprise he asked her on another date and offered to cook for her and she accepted. After the first two dates Sam and Rachel was inseparable and was getting to know each other as adults some of the staff was referring to them as the new Will and Emma. After two years of dating Sam proposes to Rachel in his parents home in Nashville with their closs friends by including Mercedes and her fiancé Derek. Sam and Rachel tie the knot a year later in the football field of Mckinley and soon after Rachel gives birth to a babygirl Tiana Shelby Evans.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't.


	14. Mr Schue Apologizes

_**Mr. Schue Tries to Make Amends with the Troubletones**_

_**After the Troubletones performed at sectionals Mr. Schue finally realized that he is a shitty teacher. He was so busy giving Rachel her way making sure she was in the spotlight he forgot about the rest. He did give Quinn and Sam a spot at sectionals but that was only because of Emma. Now he is sitting there feeling like the worse teacher in the world for not using his other students but he wants to make it right and that's by apologizing. He figured he see all three of the Troubletones but he figured Brittany went to get some candy or something.  
"You girls were amazing I'm proud of yall."  
"qué quiere este idiota?"  
"Santana not now please. Thank Mr. Schue. Kind of shocking you giving us a compliment since we not your precious Rachel Berry."  
"Ok. I had that coming but I really do care about all of you guys it's just Rachel and I have a special connection."  
"Hablas en serio?" If looks can kill Mr. Schue be dead.  
"Mr. Schue what do you have want?"  
"Well to apologize."  
"You apologize? What happen your precious Rachel Berry finally showed you her true colors even though she been doing it for the past 3 years?"  
"Mr. Schue I'm not in the mood and I have a bunch of razor blades in my hair that I'm not afraid to use so get on with it!"  
"Ok. Look. I am a shitty teacher. While I should have been showcasing everyone's talent I was busy showcasing Rachel's and for that I'm sorry. For making you guys sway in the background to Rachel I'm sorry."  
"That means nothing Mr. Schue. You have made your choice when it has came down to Rachel. Even when she was suppose to get in trouble you rewarded her."  
"Mr. Schue I don't know what you want us to say but for me I can't forgive you after three years of dealing with the Rachel Berry show a teacher finally recognizes Santana Lopez and it feels pretty damn good."  
"I just wanted to let you guys know I'm sorry and if you ever think about rejoining new directions I'll do better."  
"You guys are next Mr. Schue good luck."  
"adiós." With that the Troubletones left with their pride and Mr. Schue feeling hurt that some of his originals didn't want to come back. Who can blame them though he treated them badly just for Rachel.  
Excuse any grammar and spelling. Enjoy or don't.  
What Santana said: "what does this idiot want?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Goodbye"**_


	15. Wildebrams Talk

Wildebrams one shot

After the six month time jump

Kitty walks through the hallways upset at the world. After Artie left she felt all alone and didn't want to have another boyfriend. Yes, she was a a cheerio and could have any boyfriend she wanted but her heart was with the wheelchair singing fool Artie. Not only did he graduate and leave her but he goes to New York and catches a STD from sleeping with different females. As she's walking through the hall she see's the familiar figure and she's angry, sad, but most of all happy to see him.

"Hello, Mr. Abrams it's good to see you any new std's?

"Hey Kitty. Listen we have to talk about that."

"Their's nothing to talk about you did what you wanted and didn't consider my feelings!"

"Baby doll it wasn't like that at all. I was new to New York, I wasn't the nerd no more girls was coming to me and I lost myself. Plain and simple I lost myself and I'm sorry."

"Why you telling me this Artie? Why are you sorry now when you wasn't sorry when you was in New York? After you left I didn't date nobody else!l and you turn around and just do that."

"I'm telling you this because I love your Kitty Wilde. Ok. I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you! You will never understand how sorry I am. I'm asking for one more chance, let me prove to you that I'm not that guy I was in New York."

"You love me but you go to New York and act like a man whore?! Really? I'm not gonna lie and say I don't love you but you hurt me... 'Artie tunes kitty out and does the first thing he's been wanting to do since he seen her pulls her into his lap and kisses her.

Kitty didn't want to kiss him back but she missed him he was the only guy who could deal with her bitchy attitude after a few minutes and a lack of oxygen they break the kiss and have their noses touch.

"I forgive you this time Artie and I'm willing to give you another chance." Smiles softly at the blue eyed babe

"Of course you are nobody can resist Artie Abrams. I promise I make it up to you."


	16. Blaine tells Sam he cheated on Kurt

After Blaine tells Sam he cheated on Kurt "It was a guy who friended me on Facebook. I went over to his place because it felt like Kurt was moving on with his life and I wasn't apart of it."

"You cheated on Kurt with a complete stranger?" "I felt that Kurt and I wasn't meant to be together but the funny thing is right after I did it I knew we was meant to be together."

"Wait a minute. You cheated on Kurt with a stranger then after you done that's when you realize yall two are meant to be together?!"

"Listen Sam…."

"No you listen Blaine! You maybe my best friend but Kurt was my friend first and you cheated on him with a complete stranger. Instead of you going to Kurt like a man and telling him how you was feeling you took the chicken way out."

"Sam….."

"No!No!No! Nothing you can do can make this better. How did Kurt take it when you told him you cheated?"

"He asked who I did it with and I said it didn't matter. What mattered was I was lonely and you wasn't there."

"Not only do you cheat on him but you put the blame on him. Are you serious?" "Sam you wouldn't understand…."

"Blaine I have been cheated on by somebody I thought was my soulmate. I gave her a promise ring and everything but yet she still cheated. I know how Kurt feels. When your cheated on it feels like you wasn't enough for that person. It feels like a piece of you has been ripped by the one person you gave your heart to."

"Sam I was lonely."

"I can't talk to you right now. I understand you being lonely but did you think about Kurt and how he was feeling or was you just thinking about yourself?"

"Sam I…"

"See you later Blaine."

excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. This is how that scene played out in my mind


	17. Mercedes Confronts Rachel

Mercedes React to the Samchel Kiss

Walking the hallway of McKinley should be a happy feeling but not for Mercedes. She just heard about the kiss Rachel and Sam shared and decided it was time to put Rachel Berry in her place once and for all.

"Mercedes..."

"Shut the fuck up and sit your ass down!"

"excuse me?"

"You heard me. What's this I hear about you asking Sam on a date and then kissing afterwards?"

"Mercedes it's not..."

"It's not what Rachel? I came to you as a friend when I needed advice about the whole sex thing. I came to you when it all worked out and you said thankfully your feelings passed..."

"Well things change don't get upset cause Sam has upgraded."

"Upgraded to what? You flunked out of Nyada, you didn't last on broadway, and your TV show flopped. So what exactly did he upgrade to?"

"I'm still better then you."

"Only in your damn dreams! You have never been better then me even when we was in this hell hole. The only reason you felt you was better is cause Mr. Schue never put you in your place and always kissed your ass."

"I don't have to take this..."

"Your right you don't have to take this but your going to sit your ass down and hear me the fuck out."

"I don't have to..."

"it's either that or I drag your ass throughout this school like I want to. If I hear or even think that you trying work your way to Sam's heart I'll come back and whoop your ass. If I even think you trying your underhanded tricks to get Sam to pay attention to you I'm whoop your ass. Basically if you try to come near my man again I will whoop your ass and Mr. Schue is not here to protect you."

"I have Blaine to protect me."

"You bring Blaine into this I'm take him and whoop your ass and I'm take you and whoop his ass. Don't try me Rachel cause you will not like the end results! You can go back to your little teaching job I just came here to get that off my chest. With that Mercedes turns and leaves Rachel in a puddle of tears and also pissing herself.


	18. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry

Mercedes POV

This is the second time I made a jackass out of myself. First it was with Puck and him telling me he's Quinn's baby daddy and now with the Sam situation. Why did I even believe that rumor Rachel started? I should have asked instead of going along with it but Kurt and Quinn haven't talked to me in a while.  
Walking into school today I felt so bad for Sam and his family nobody should ever have to go through that. I really do owe Sam an apology for going along with that damn rumor and I don't even know him. My older brother Marcus left some clothes at the house so I packed them up to give to Sam and brought some clothes for Stevie and Stacey.  
I'm surprised Quinn even told me his little brother and sisters name. It's the end of the day and I'm in the choir room waiting for everybody else to come in. The next person that comes in is the person I need to apologize to hopefully he accepts it and the clothes.  
"Sam?"

"If your going to judge me again then you can kindly keep quiet. I expected more from you Mercedes we may not know each other but I didn't think you would be the one to believe a rumor."

"Ok I had that coming. I'm sorry that I went along with that rumor Rachel started. It all sounded to good to be true and I just…."

"Instead of asking me what the hell was going on you assumed. You left a bad taste in my mouth Mercedes…."

"Oh my God I'm sorry Sam damn! Just listen before everybody else come in. Once upon a time Quinn and I were friends but she ditched me cause she was on the Cheerios again. Once upon a time Kurt and I was friends but he ditched me for Rachel Berry. Does that give me a right to judge you? No it doesn't and I feel like an asshole for it. I'm sorry Sam Evans for judging you without getting all the fact. I'm sorry for even listening to Rachel in the first place. I'm sorry that your family is going through this rough time."

"Why would you even listen to Rachel in the first place?"

"I don't know I guess I was trying to.. Listen I don't know but here you go."

"What's this?"

"My older brother left some clothes and I figured you can use them more then he can and I got some clothes for Stevie and Stacey. It's apart of my apology it may not be much but it's something. Oh their is also some home cooked meals in the other bags and a few desserts that my mom and I made."

"You didn't have to…."

"Yes I did I wanted to let you know that I'm not judgmental and that I'm actually a nice person."

"Wow thank you Mercedes this means something to me and my family."

"Your welcome Sam and your a good person for doing what you have to do to take care of your family." Before Sam can get another word in the rest of the class starts to fill in the choir room and he smiles to himself looking at the bags of clothes and food in his hand. Maybe him and Mercedes can have a wonderful friendship after all.

excuse any grammar and spelling. Enjoy or don't


	19. Rachel Tells Sam

Rachel Tells Sam That Mercedes Threatened Her

It's been a week since Mercedes threatened to whoop Rachel's ass. It's been a week since Rachel pissed on herself in the choir room. Rachel decides to tell Sam about what Mercedes said that's why she's sitting on the bleachers waiting on Sam. When Sam is done with talking to Coach Bieste he decides to go talk to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel."

"Mercedes threatened me. Somehow she found out about our date and the kias we shared and she said if I ever come near you again or even think about it she come back and whoop me."**  
**

"Oh. Well I mean..." Sam is at a lost for words he don't know what to say he don't want to hurt Rachel's feelings but he also don't want her to get her ass handed to her.

"I told Mercedes that she's mad that you upgraded and I told her I'm still better then her."

"What did I upgrade to Rachel? You was never better then Mercedes. Only reason you felt you was better is because of Mr. Schue. What else did you say?"

"I told her that I have Blaine to protect me."

"That was a stupid statement. First of all Rachel why would you bring Blaine into this? What was going through your head when you said that."

"I don't know. I thought me bringing Blaine into would scare her or at least..."

"At least what? Rachel I promise you if even gets that far and Blaine somehow gets involved you and Blaine are gonna share a hospital room!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No my baby already did that. I'm not making a threat to Blaine I'm making a promise I will have no problem shoving my foot up his ass."

"Sam I thought we shared something special."

"No we didn't. I have to go I gotta help coach prepare the boys for the game. Make sure to tell Blaine my message see you later Rachel." With that Sam gets up and leaves Rachel shocked and in more tears then she was in last week.


	20. Cherry One Shot

**_Daddy/Baby Bonding_**

**_Mike and Rachel have been married for 3 years. They started going out after they ran into each other in New York and as they say the rest is history. Mike was laying next to a sleeping Rachel looking at the daddy bracelet he found on her dresser. He thinks now is the time to have a little conversation with his unborn baby he slowly slides down the bed until he's face to face with her pregnant belly. _**

**_"Hey little man or babygirl my name is Michael Robert Chang Jr. or you can call me daddy." He smiles softly as he feels little movement in his wife's stomach. _**

**_"Your mommy don't know that I know she's pregnant and its going to stay that way. Mike is thinking about singing a song to the baby but decided to just talk to it._**

**_"I was going to sing you a song but I realized I can't really hold a note. I mean I'm pretty decent singer but not that good. I'm more of a dancer and if I do say so myself I'm pretty damn good." Mike is smiling thinking about if his little boy or girl going to dance like him._**

**_"Besides loving to dance. I love food but your mommy can't cook so I usually have to go over to your Aunt Santana Or Aunt Mercedes house to eat. I also love junk food. I have a secret stash of snacks that your mommy don't know about she would throw it all out." Mike starts to see Rachel stir and breathes a sigh of relief when she stops and falls asleep again. _**

**_"You know I always wanted a babygirl so I can treat her like a princess but now it don't matter if your a boy or a girl. I'm treat you like the prince or princess you are. Your mommy like this Barbera lady I don't know who she is but somedays you might hear a lot of her. On those days you be in the basement with me probably watching me dance or listening to some old school tracks." Mike starts to think about when the baby gets here and how many moments him and the baby are going to have when Rachel goes on her Barbera spree._**

**_"Alright Prince or Princess Daddy gotta go I gotta wake up in the morning to be at the dance studio. I be back tomorrow night and we will resume this. Love you little one never forget that." Mike crawls back up the bed and wraps his arm around Rachel's waist smiling thinking about their unborn child._**


	21. Quinn Bonds With Beth

_**Quinn is now a Yale Graduate she may have not did everything by the book but she is a Yale Graduate. Now that she has grown up a little bit she figured now is the time to have a proper relationship with Beth. Quinn was visiting Lima and went by Shelby's place to see if she can spend sometime with Beth. **_

_**Quinn is thankful when Shelby gives the ok for her and Beth to hangout. She doesn't know what to say to Beth so she decides to just start asking a few questions.**_

_**"So Beth how old are you?" **_

_**"I'm seven and I just lost a tooth mommy." Quinn is shocked when Beth calls her mommy.**_

_**"You just called me mommy. How did you know?"**_

_**"My other mommy always talks about you and my daddy and she shows me pictures of you guys. His nickname for me is monkeyface it makes me smile." Quinn smiles down at her twin as she talks about the nickname Puck gave her.**_

_**"Do you have a favorite color?"**_

_**"Uh blue it's the color of the sky and the sky is pretty. What's your favorite color mommy?" Quinn is still shocked that Beth is calling her mommy but she likes the feeling.**_

_**"My favorite color is white."**_

_**"That's nice. My daddy had a dead squirrel on his head one time he looked funny." Beth starts giggling thinking about the Mohawk her father once had and Quinn starts to laugh to. They continue to talk and laugh and get to know each other as mother and daughter. **_

_**Beth's other question makes Quinn feel really bad.**_

_**"Mommy do you love me?"**_

_**"Why you ask that?"**_

_**"Cause you missed my first day of school and just asking." Quinn looks down ashamed that she's missed some important days in Beth's life.**_

_**"I'm sorry that I missed some of those days but mommy had to get smart. You don't want a dumb mommy do you?" Beth starts to giggle at her mom and her silliness.**_

_**"No I don't want a dumb mommy my other mommy is smart and I think my daddy is smart." **_

_**"Yes your daddy is smart and to answer your question yes I love you Beth. I love you very much your my twin." **_

_**"I am?"**_

_**"Yes you are. Your a very pretty little girl big hazel eyes, big toothless smile, and you are my precious babygirl."**_

_**"Really mommy?"**_

_**"Yes babygirl. What you want to do today Beth its your choice?" **_

_**"I wanna go to the park and get ice cream!" Beth smiles brightly at her mother waiting for the okay. **_

_**"Ok but before we get ice cream we have to eat regular food. How does that sound?"**_

_**"Okay mommy. I love you." Quinn feels tears starting to burn her eyes hearing Beth say she love her. **_

_**"I love you to Beth." For the rest of the day Quinn and Beth have a fun filled day filled with laughter and getting to know each other. **_

_**Excuse any grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy or don't.**_


	22. Quinncedes

Quinncedes One Shot

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Mercedes what's up?"

"How would you feel if I went on a date with one of you exes?"

"I mean I be upset but that's why they my exes. Why you ask Puck asked you on a date?"

"Not exactly I learned my lesson with that one."

"So who you talking about going on a date with then?"

"Sam."

"Sam? As in hi my name is Sam and I do not like Green Eggs and Ham Sam? The

Sam who performed two Justin Bieber songs and had the Justin Bieber Experience?" Quinn is shocked that Sam and Mercedes are dating. She never thought Mercedes would be attracted to Sam.

"Yea that Sam. He took Rachel and I to prom and we had a good time together even though Rachel ditched us for Jesse."

"You think he wants to date you because Rachel ditched you guys and you guys had to keep each other company?"

"Well not exactly. He asked me to dance and we had a great time dancing. I just came to you because he asked on a date."

"Oh well I'm sorry for assuming that you was you know. I'm ok with you going on a date with Sam." Quinn smiles softly at her once friend and is starting to regret treating her badly.

"It's ok Quinn. I just wanted to make sure it was ok. I don't wanna do anything that would make you uncomfortable Sam is your ex."

"Thank for considering my feelings Mercedes. Have fun on your date with Sam and if you need help you can call me."

"I try to have a good time and I'll take you up on your offer. This is my first date so I can use the help." Mercedes and Quinn continue to talk and catch up on everything and Quinn helps Mercedes prepare for her date with Sam.


	23. Puck tells his Mom Quinn is Pregnant

Puck's POV

How did this happen?! I used protection. I made sure I wrapped it up! I'm about to become a dad another's person life is in my hands. What did I do to deserve this? Was I sleeping with to many girls? Was I shitty to basically every girl I slept

with?

Why Quinn? Why did I have to get her pregnant? Only reason she slept with me is so she can help her good girl reputation and plus I heard Finn wasn't giving into her.

I need talk to my mom she know what to do. Sarah isn't here so this gives us a few hours of Mommy/Son time. How do I break this to my mom? Uh mom you know how you said you wanted grandkids? Well that's happening sooner then expected. I can go with this one. Mom get your knitting needles ready in nine months theirs gonna be tiny feet running around. Well time to face the music and talk to my mom about this.

"Hey Mom may we talk?" His mom is looking at him with an questionable expression on her face because he never wanted to talk to her before.

"What's wrong Puck?"

"Mommy I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't even know how this happened. I was careful. I made sure of it and now..." Pucks mother is not understanding where all of this is coming until he says he was careful.

"Puck did you...?" Puck is now panicking not knowing what else to say.

"I got Quinn pregnant mommy. I didn't mean to. We had a few wine coolers and she asked if I had protection and now she's pregnant.

"Quinn the bitch of a cheerleader you always talking about? Wine coolers? Puck did you lose your mind?"

"Mommy I promise you it wasn't suppose to happen. I remember putting the condom on and now she's pregnant. Maybe I can ask her to get rid of it. Yea that's best for both of us."

"You did lose your damn mind. Your gonna ask her to get rid of it?! Are you kidding me? You laid down and helped that girl make that baby and you gonna help take care of it."

"Mommy..."

"Mommy hell! Your not gonna be a deadbeat daddy like your father. Your gonna be apart of your child's life.

Even if Quinn don't want you to be. You do everything in your power to make sure she don't feel alone in this. Even if you have to get a side job to help your going to help."

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can and you will. You should of thought about this before you laid down with her. Now you gonna pay."

"I don't want to be a screw up like my dad."

"You won't. When I gave birth to you I didn't give birth to a fuck up. You Noah Puckerman is going to be a great father."

"You think so mommy?"

"I know so. Next time Noah you have to be careful anything could have happened. Maybe this teach you to keep your dick locked up."

"I know mama and yes mama this taught me to keep it locked up."

"Good I'm glad we had this discussion. Want Chinese tonight?"

"Yea I'm glad to. Na I cook for you guys. Ma?"

"Yea Noah?"

"I don't say this enough but I love you."

"I love you to my knuckleheaded baby!" For the rest of the day Puck and his mom spent the day laughing and spending time together until the mom had to go get Sarah and Puck had to prepare dinner.


	24. Puck introduces Jake and Beth

Puck's POV

Today was the day I'm hanging with my best gal Beth. I miss seeing her smile, I miss her hazel eyes, I just miss my babygirl. I'm glad Shelby allowed me to hang with her and plus I told Jake that I have a special girl I want to introduce him to.

"Thank for letting me spend time with my girl today." Puck was sitting in Shelby's living room waiting on Beth to finish getting ready.

"No problem Puck. You know I never had a problem with you or Quinn spending time with Beth. It's important to me that Beth knows her biological parents. So what you guys doing today?

"Well I was going to take her to the park and take her to meet my brother Jake." Shelby is shocked to just hear about Puck's brother.

"You have a brother?"

"Half brother but yes I do. Is it ok that I introduce them? I want Beth to know a little bit of her family."

"It's ok I'm just shocked to just be hearing about this. Half brother?"

"Yea we have the same jackass of a father and different moms." Just then little Beth came trotting in the living room.

"Ooo daddy you said a bad word."

"I did? Oh man. What do I owe you for saying a bad word?"

"You owe me lots of hugs and kisses and you have to take me to the park."

"Hmm hugs and kisses and I take you to the park. You got yourself a deal and after I'm introduce you to somebody important." Beth ears perks up when Puck says he's introducing her to somebody important.

"Who is it?"

"You have to wait and see princess. Come on we have a day of fun ahead of us. Make sure to give your mom a hug and kiss." Puck helps Beth put her coat and stuff on and Beth makes sure to hug and kiss Shelby goodbye.

Jakes POV

Puck said he has a special girl he wants me to meet. I hope he not dating Kitty or Quinn again. Well whoever she is she better treat my brother right.

Well my brother did say he's gonna spend sometime with this girl before he introduces her to me. So this gives me time to prepare my questions for her. Maybe I can hang with Marley for a little while before Puck texts me saying it's time to meet this mysterious girl.

Nobody's POV

Puck and Beth was having a field day at the park. Beth kept asking questions about who was she meeting. Puck just kept shaking his head and saying its a surprise. Time went by fast and before Puck knew it he was parking outside of the dance studio.

"You ready to meet this mysterious person monkeyface?"

"Yes daddy I'm ready."

"Ok babygirl but this has to be a secret. Okay?"

"Okay daddy. Let's go!" Puck helps Beth out the car and walks hand in hand to the studio.

"Ok babygirl stay right here. Okay give daddy a few minutes."

"Okay daddy." Puck goes inside the dance studio and sees Jake and Marley dancing together. He had to admit Jake and Marley were cute together.

"Wow lil bro with the fro looking good."

"Hey man. Thank you remember Marley?"

"Yea I do. Hey Marley. You guys ready to meet my special lady?"

"Hey Puck. Yea Jake was telling me you have a new lady in your life so where is she?" Puck goes outside and picks Beth up carrying her inside the dance studio. Marley and Jake watch as Puck bring a little girl in the studio. Jake looks at the little girl recognizing some of his features on her.

"Guys this is my special lady Beth she's my daughter." Marley and Jake look at Puck like he has grown a second head.

"Daughter? As in I have a niece?" Marley sees the look on Jake's face and decides to leave so the two brothers can talk.

"Yes you have a niece. Quinn and I had her in high school but gave her up for adoption."

"Why you didn't tell me before?"

"That's not important now. What's important is you have niece who you can get to know. Say hi to your uncle Jake Beth."

"Hi uncle Jake."

"Hello Beth." Jake takes Beth from Pucks arms and spins Beth around loving the sound of her giggles. Beth and Jake sit down and get to know each other while Puck watches on with a proud look. Jame teaches both Beth and Pice how to dance realizing that Beth gets the dancing gene from him and thankfully not Puck.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes

enjoy or don't


	25. After the Human Nature Kiss

_**Mercedes POV **_

_**What did I just do? Why did I just kiss Sam? I'm in a relationship with Shane. I cheated on Shane! Oh my God! I just cheated on Shane with my ex. I have to talk to somebody about this I can't talk to Rachel she has a big mouth. I can't talk to Kurt he blabs to Rachel and he was once my best friend. Maybe I can talk to Quinn we was once friends and she doesn't have a big mouth. Let me go talk to her and see her opinion on this situation with the kiss. **_

_**"Hey Quinn." **_

_**"Hey Mercedes how you been?" "I have been better. Uhm I need advice about something." **_

_**"What's up Mercedes?" **_

_**"I kissed Sam and I'm in a relationship with Shane now I have conflicted feelings." **_

_**"Wow uhm do you have feelings for Sam?" **_

_**"Yea he was my first real boyfriend but I thought they left when he left for Tennessee." **_

_**"Real feelings never leave Mercedes." I'm with Shane though Quinn and I have feelings for him."**_

_** "Are you sure you have feelings for Shane or are you with him to feel that void Sam left?" **_

_**"I don't know Quinn what you think I should do?" **_

_**"Try talking to Emma. She is a counselor and maybe you and Sam can see her together. She might be able to give you guys advice on what to do." **_

_**"Are you sure going to Emma is a good idea? She was in a love triangle with the dentist guy and Mr. Schue." "Yea that was a weird thing but she's good at giving advice just go to her with Sam." **_

_**"Your right maybe we do need to go to her. Let me get to class. Thank you Quinn even though we not as close as we were before your a good friend." "Your welcome and even though we're not close your still my soul sister." Mercedes leaves for class her and Sam have to talk and soon.**_

_**Sam's POV **_

_**Mercedes been acting strange towards me since the kiss we shared. Did I do something wrong? Was I to straight forward? I gotta talk to somebody about this we kissed it's not like we did the hokey pokey. **_

_**"Yo Trouty!" **_

_**"What Santana?" **_

_**"Where's Aretha?" **_

_**"I don't know probably watching Shane practice." **_

_**"What's your problem?" **_

_**"Why do you care?" **_

_**"Listen I may have used you but you should know you can talk to me." "Yea I know. Mercedes and I kissed and now she's avoiding me." **_

_**"Whoa. Isn't she with Shane?" **_

_**"Yea." **_

_**"Do you still have feelings for her?" "Of course I do that's why I wanted to do human nature with her." **_

_**"Then what's the problem?" **_

_**"Do you listen Satan? She's with Shane!" **_

_**"That means what again? If you still have feelings for her then do what you have to do!" **_

_**"Not that simple." **_

_**"Ever thought about going to Emma? Brit and I have went to Emma many of times when we was friends with benefits. Emma is really good at giving advice she helped us numerous of times." **_

_**"Maybe going to Emma is not a bad idea. I talk to her about it you know Satan your actually useful." **_

_**"Thank you Trouty well when you see Aretha tell her I need to talk to her. "Bye." **_

_**"Bye." **_

_**Nobody's POV **_

_**After talking to Quinn and Santana Sam and Mercedes decided to meet up at the park so they can discuss things and see if they on the same page about talking to Emma.**_

_**"Hello Sam." **_

_**"Hey." **_

_**"Listen I want to apologize for avoiding you I shouldn't have done that." **_

_**"It's cool." **_

_**"Why so short?" **_

_**"How you feel about going to talk to Emma to see what she thinks about this situation?" **_

_**"I think that's a good idea. That's why I wanted us to meet here cause I wanted to see your opinion on it." **_

_**"Well it's settled then Monday we go see Emma and see her views on this. I have to go I have curfew." **_

_**"Sam…." **_

_**"You could have just talked to me about how you felt instead of ignoring me that hurts. See you later Mercedes." Mercedes watch Sam leave and starts to realize the way she handled it did not help the situation. Maybe Emma can help fix this she is a counselor after all. **_

_**Excuse any grammar and spelling. I hope this is good if not oh well!**_


	26. Finchel Wedding and Baby

Finn's POV

Wow today's the day I'm getting married. I know Rachel and I was suppose to get married after graduation but I'm glad we didn't.

After she went to New York and met that Brody dude and I went to the army and failed I realize we wouldn't have worked.

Going back to the army was the best thing I ever did it helped me focus, it helped me figure out what I wanted, and it helped me with my insecurities.

I wish my dad was here to help me. I wish my dad was here to send me off. Burt may not be my real father but I'm glad he's here to help and guide me.

"You ready Finn? It's almost time."

"I think I'm ready. I'm nervous really nervous."

"Now you know how I felt when your mother and I got married. Why you nervous?"

"I don't want to be a bad husband. I don't want to be a bad father. I want my son to look up to me. Rachel's due date is almost here and I wanna make sure I'm the man for her."

"That's every man's fear. They fear that the women they marrying can do better. They fear their children could have chosen a better father. I felt that way when Kurt's mother and I got married. I felt that way when she gave birth to Kurt. It's ok Finn your going to be a hell of a husband and a great father."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so. Now come on time for you to get married."

Burt and I head out to the front of the church where the rabbi and my best man Kurt waiting for us.

"You have the ring right Kurt?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his older brother as Finn asks the same question for the 500th time.

"Yes, now can you please shut up."

"Sorry." Finn starts talking to the rabbi trying to calm his nerves but that's not helping him all. Finn talks to the rabbi and Kurt for a little while until he sees Santana running towards them.

"Frankenteen we have to go!"

"Go where I'm about to get married soon. Wait your still gay right?"

"Yes you idiot. We have to get the hobbit to the hospital her water just broke."

"Wait this can't be happening! The baby is suppose to be here next week."

"Well it's happening so you and lady Hummel lets go!"

A Few Hours Later

After Finn drove to the hospital like a bat out of hell and Santana yelled at half the hospital staff to stop being lazy. Rachel was wheeled into her room and given a epidural to help the process after 4 hours of labor she finally gives birth to a 7 pound 11 inch baby boy.

"So what should we name him?" Finn asked Rachel as he holds his sleeping son in his arms.

"How about Finn Christopher Hudson Jr?"

"After me? You want to name him after me?"

"Yea he is your son after all and he can carry on your legacy."

"Finn Jr. I like it. While we at it we can get married now. Santana dragged the rabbi here to make it easier for us."

"We can't get married here..."

"Yes we can and we will. Finn Jr. is here with us and he can celebrate this with us." The rabbi is escorted into the room along with Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. They watch as Finn and Rachel is joined together as husband and wife with their little bundle of joy in their lives.


	27. Samcedes Secret Santa

Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones have worked for the same comic book store for a few years and was secretly attracted to each other. On many occasions Sam has wanted to ask Mercedes out for a tea but whenever he tried to he got cold feet. Mercedes has wanted to ask Sam to go with her to karaoke but when she got the courage Sam was always surrounded by Kitty.

Now they were at their job's annual Christmas party giving each other secret glances. Kitty was busy talking Sam's ear off about nothing and trying to be sexy. Mercedes was talking to her best friend Unique about the upcoming Lady Antebellum concert they was going to. Everybody was talking and having a good time until their manger Shane Tinsley's voice came through the crowd.

"Alright everybody! It's that favorite time of year! It's secret Santa time." Everybody started to mumble and grumble about secret Santa. Shane held out the hat and one by one everybody picked a name out the hat. After everybody got the names out for the secret Santa they returned to partying.

Mercedes was looking at the name she picked out the hat and had no clue what the hell she was going to do.  
"Unique you wanna switch names?"  
"Girl no I got Ryder and you know I been crushing on him. Why you wanna switch anyway?"  
"I got Sam."  
"The problem is?"  
"He don't know I like him. What if he don't like me back?"  
"This is the perfect opportunity for you to show him your feelings." Mercedes and Unique talk for the remainder of the party about what they gonna do for their crushes.

Sam was excited and scared at the same time picking Mercedes name but he knew he had to take this opportunity.  
"Ryder who you get?"  
"Unique I been crushing on her for a while now so this is my chance. Who you get?"  
"I got Mercedes. I don't know what I'm do though."  
"Well we figure this out together. We gotta be creative though so nobody can steal our girls." Ryder and Sam talked about plans to get Mercedes and Unique be their girlfriends.

On some days the boys would leave the girls cute notes and flowers. While the girls would leave them action figures and cute notes. They continued with this cute game for two weeks until they was out of money and ideas. Sam and Ryder decided to put it to an end and leave the girls two mistletoes, tickets to see Lady Antebellum with them, perfume sets, and notes telling them what they are going to have on.

The girls seen the gifts and squealed.  
"Look at what our secret santas left us Mercedes!"  
"I know. I can't wait to see who they are. Maybe we should get them something."  
"Yea we should." The girls gather their gifts and leave heading out to get some comic con tickets and action figures.

Sam and Ryder are standing outside the concert place Lady Antebellum is going to be performing at. They have roses in their hands and two hot chocolates to give to the girls. To say they are nervous is an understatement but they just wanted to impress Mercedes and Unique.

Walking towards the concert place felt like a lifetime instead of 5 minutes. Looking for their secret santas was more difficult then it should have been. After tapping each guy on the shoulder and being disappointed Mercedes wanted to go home and warm up but Unique was persistent.  
"What harm could it do to tap those two guys on the shoulders? We damn near tapped almost every dude on the shoulder this can't hurt!"  
"Fine Unique but if your wrong you owe me."  
"Yea okay!" Mercedes and Unique approach the two strangers getting ready for disappointment. When Mercedes tapped the stranger on his shoulder she was met with beautiful green eyes and a lopsided smile. Unique was met with gorgeous brown eyes and a smirk.  
"Hello Mercedes. My name is Sam and I'm your secret Santa."  
"Unique. My name is Ryder and I'm your secret Santa." Both girls are shocked but happy at the same time that they stood their frozen. After internally screaming they get their bearings about themselves and introduced themselves.  
"Hello Sam. My name is Mercedes and I'm your secret Santa.  
"Hi Ryder. My name is Unique and I'm your secret Santa." The girls give the boys their gifts and they get to know each other while waiting to get inside the concert place. They have a good time along with everybody else singing and dancing along to Lady Antebellum's music. They end the night on a good note the girls holding up the mistletoes the boys got for them and sealing their night with a kiss.


	28. Kiddie Samcedes

Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones have known each other since they was babies. Celebrated basically every holiday together since they was small. Now they are sitting here at Mercedes house playing with action figures and talking about comic books and what they want santa to get them for Christmas.

"What you want Santa to get you for Christmas Sammy?"

"The flash action figure and t shirt. I also want tickets to see the new x-men movie. What you want Santa to get you"?

"Uh I don't know know he can surprise me."

"What if the present is bad."

"I'm still going to be happy."

"You think our parents let us spend Christmas together?"

"They might say no but it wouldn't hurt to ask."  
They continue to play and talk until it was time for Sam to go home. Later that night Mercedes asked if Sam and his family can spend Christmas with them and was met with a polite no. When Sam went home and asked he was met with a polite no. They was sad but their parents gave good reasons as to why they couldn't spend Christmas together.  
On Christmas Day Mary Evans was making a sweet potato pie and everything was going fine. Next thing that happens is a small fire breaks out and they have to leave. They don't want to go to the Jones house but they have no where else to go.  
Sam and Mercedes are happy to see each other and spend Christmas together. They open their presents together with smiles on their faces and when Sam see's that Mercedes is quiet he gets scared.

"You okay?" "

Yea Sammy. Santa gave me what I wanted." "

What was that?"

"I got to spend Christmas with my best friend which is you." Sam and Mercedes hug and Mercedes gives Sam a peck on the cheek.

This is really bad. I wrote this last night but yea I hope yall enjoy


	29. Samcedes: I'll be home for Christmas

Samcedes I'll be home for Christmas

Samcedes I'll be home for Christmas  
Mercedes was not starting to feel the holiday spirit. She was pregnant and her husband Sam was in the army. Each time she skypes with him and ask if he be home for Christmas he says no. She wants to scream but she realizes this is his job.

Looking at Sam's background picture on her laptop she starts to wonder if he make it out alive. The reason he joined is so he can protect his country and have a sense of being. Logging on to skype she waits for green eyes and a lopsided smile to greet her.

When Sam answers her Skype call she starts to take in all his features to his long dirty blond hair, his plump red lips that she missed kissing, and the scruff that was starting to form on his face.  
"You need to shave." Mercedes starts to giggle as Sam gives her a glare.  
"That's really how you greet your husband. Really Cedes? I thought you loved me." Sam smiles as his wife starts to laugh.  
"Of course I love you but I also know you gotta do better with your grooming. I know I ask this a lot but is their anyway you can come home for Christmas?"  
"Sorry babygirl I won't be able to come home for Christmas and I really wanna be there. I'm sorry I can't change it if I could I be on the first bus out of here but duty calls." Mercedes blinks back tears as she looks at her husbands sad face.  
"It's okay next year we be together so I can wait." Mercedes and Sam continue their conversation until it was time for Sam to go back he made promises to call Mercedes for Christmas.

Looking down at her stomach she starts to wonder if he be home for the baby's birth. She starts to wonder if she even wants to be married to Sam anymore. She loves Sam with all her heart but at this moment she's questioning if that's enough. Her thoughts are broken by her best friend Unique's loud voice.  
"Ryder's coming home for Christmas! I can't wait to see him I missed him so much. Why you look so gloom?"  
"Sam isn't coming home for Christmas and I'm wondering if I want to be married to a guy in the army." Unique looks at Mercedes and fights the urge to tell her Sam is coming home but she fights it.  
"We knew what we was getting ourselves into when me married two Army guys. We knew what we was getting ourselves into when they signed up for the army. We knew that this was going to be tough..."  
"Don't you think I know that Unique?! Only thing I want is for my husband to come home for good. I'm tired of every time he comes home he had to leave. I'm tired of the damn nightmares I have of him being dead." The tears that Mercedes has been fighting since her Skype session with Sam and she finally breaks down and cries. Unique comforts her best friend the best way she knows how and just hugs her.  
"I know how you feel Mercedes but we signed up for this. I know good and damn well you ain't no quitter. You have to think about that baby that's inside of you. Christmas is two days away and your sadness is starting to mess with my holiday spirit." Mercedes lets out a bubbly laugh and just looks at her best friend shaking her head.

Christmas Day  
Mercedes woke up feeling better then she did before but she was still sad. She wanted Sam home with her celebrating Christmas but it wasn't happening. Getting up she started to prepare for the Christmas party her and Unique was hosting she made yams, greens, ribs, a cherry cheesecake, and an apple cheesecake. Unique made chicken, bake Mac and cheese, turnips, peach cobbler, and homemade vanilla ice-cream.

They was setting up the tree when Unique got a call from Ryder. Unique excused herself so they can talk in private.  
"Ryder Lynn this better be you calling about you and Sam being at the bus stop!"  
"No it's not. We couldn't make it babe sorry."  
"What the hell you mean you couldn't make it. I'm over here telling Mercedes everything going be okay and yall asses not even showing up..." Before Unique can finish her rant their was a knock at the door pissing her off even more. "Hold on Ryder I'm not done telling you off!" Unique puts her phone down and answers the door ready to tell whoever it is off.  
"Listen here I... Oh my God Ryder! Mercedes heard the commotion and was happy Unique was getting to see her husband for Christmas. Unique wraps her arms around Ryder's neck and gives him a kiss until she notices somebodies missing. Wait where's Sam?"  
"Tell Mercedes to come outside."

Unique looks at the smirk her husband has on his face and realizes Mercedes is about to be happy. After arguing with Mercedes for 15 minutes she finally got Mercedes to come outside. Mercedes really don't wanna go outside she just wants to stay in the house feed her and her baby and Skype with Sam.

Going outside Mercedes smiles softly at how cute Ryder and Unique was being.  
"Did you guys bring me out here to see how cute you two can be?" Unique and Ryder look at each other and put identical smirks on their faces. Mercedes starts to feel little light movements in her stomach and that only happens when she skypes with Sam. Thinking nothing of it she starts to go back in the house until she hears her husbands voice.  
"So you not even gonna act like your happy to see me?" Mercedes turns around and sees her husband standing there with a lopsided smile on his face. She starts to walks slowly toward her husband making sure this wasn't a dream and that he's actually there. When she reaches him she puts her small hands on his face and caresses it sweetly.  
"Your home Sammy. How? When?"  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is I'm home to spend Christmas with you." They share a loving kiss that soon got heated and they broke apart.  
"I have something to tell you Sammy but first I need you make a promise to me."  
"Anything Mercy."  
"Promise me you make it out alive. Promise me that I won't get a knock at the door. Just promise me you stay safe while you out there?"  
"I promise Cedes nothing is more important to me then getting out alive and finally starting a family with you."  
"Well in 9 months we be welcoming a little solider into our family. Mercedes lets out a squeal when Sam lifts her up and twirls her around expressing how happy he is. Finally putting her down Sam kneels down on his knees and starts talking to Mercedes stomach. Mercedes and Sam remember that Ryder and Unique was there but when they turn around the couple is gone. They head back in their house and celebrate their one of many family Christmases.


	30. Samcedes ReunionChristmas

Looking around McKinley one last time Sam sighs as he starts to walk out his old high school. It was the Christmas holiday and he was out of a job and had nobody to spend Christmas with. After Sue put him under hypnosis he wanted to quit right then and there, but he made a promise to Beiste and he always kept his promises.

After walking out of Mckinkey for good Sam looked back one last thinking about all the good memories he had. He thought about all the girls he's dated and made out with and none of them really took his heart like Mercedes. Mercedes was the only girl to ever treat him nicely and with respect and the best he can give her is to date two of her friend.

Mercedes wasn't really talking to him after she found out him and Rachel was dating and he couldn't blame her. She came back for the wedding and didn't even say hi and that stung like a bitch. Every time he tried to hold a conversation with her she would walk away and just talk to somebody else.

She left for tour again only saying goodbye to certain people. He wanted to run after her and ask her to stay but it was to late her and Brittana was in a cab heading to the airport. He knew dating Rachel wasn't right but he was lonely and Rachel was there for him. Rachel was selfish throughout the whole relationship only worrying about herself and wondering if she get back on Broadway. Only time Rachel really listened to him was when they had sex and that was his worst nightmare.

He needed a way to get in contact with Mercedes or else he was going lose her forever. He called Kurt and see if he knew anything but Mercedes wasn't talking to him since she found out he knew. He called Brittany and he ended up calling in the midst of her getting her lady kisses. So the last resort was Santana and he knew Santana was gonna lay into him like white on rice but it was his punishment for being a dumbass.

*Dials Santana's number waiting to be met with a warm greeting*

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be somewhere being sunk in the hobbits black hole?"

"I need talk to Mercedes it's important and I'm keep calling until you let me talk to Mercedes!"

"Well for your information jackass Mercedes isn't here she's on a date."

"A date? Like with a guy and she's wearing something revealing? Wait where are you guys at?"

"Yea I see your ass got smarter. We still in L.A. we not leaving until Friday afternoon. She's really not wearing anything revealing just a strapless red dress just stopping just above her thighs, the girls are looking mighty good in that dress to….."

"Santana now is not the time. Why is she doing this?"

"Well you was dating man hands and she figured instead of waiting for you to man up she date a real man. I hate to cut this short but I have give out lady kisses to Brit so uh bye!" Sam looks at his phone and shakes his head in disbelief. Now that he knows where they at he's gotta get to L.A. before Friday and make sure Mercedes don't think about giving this dude her goodies.

After going home and changing clothes Sam got in his car and started his road trip to getting his girl back. He knows he shouldn't be upset with Mercedes going out but he just couldn't contain his jealousy. He should have known Mercedes was going to start going on dates after she found out about him and Rachel but he didn't think it be so soon. As Sam is driving he goes back to that faithful day he walked into their apartment with Mercedes holding a tray of cupcakes. His heart broke because he knew he would have to tell her about what went down at the studio with the Charlie coming on to him and kissing him. When he told her about what happened she was understanding and told him he didn't cheat and that's when everything went downhill and they broke up again.

He also thought about the deal they to made each other and wondered if Mercedes went back on her word. He couldn't really blame her but that would hurt Sam to his heart if he's not the one to pop Mercedes cherry in. The radio starts to play human nature and he smiles softly thinking about them performing in the auditorium and the kiss they shared after it. He starts wondering if Mercedes dating is karma getting back at him for chasing Mercedes knowing she was dating Shane.

Finally reaching L.A. Sam decided to do a little sight seeing to see what's so special about L.A. So far he seen nothing that made it special just a bunch of stuck up idiots who didn't have talent. The food was expensive for no good reason but he has to admit they have a variety of restaurants and they had delicious bubble tea there so that was a plus to him. Still sightseeing he stops and stares at the billboard sign of the troubletones and he starts to wonder why they came back to Ohio when they was already stars.

After all the sight seeing Sam had one mission in mind and that was to get Mercedes Jones back for good. He had two options in this situation that can either work or backfire in his face. Option one is he could call Santana and see if she knew where the date was taking place and crash it. The second option is he can just be patient and wait at where they staying at and plead his case and hopefully they can spend Christmas together as a couple.

Dialing Santana's number he starts walking back to his car bumping into people on the way there. He bumps into one body that felt familiar, that felt like home and he liked down to see shocked brown eyes looking up at him. He doesn't know if he wants to hug or kiss her but his thoughts are broken into when hears a guy clear his throat. Looking up he seen somebody who could be his twin and his body filled up with rage and jealousy.

"Sorry for my girl bumping into you. She's a bit clumsy. My name is Derek Hough I'm Mercedes boyfriend. You are?"

"I'm Sam Evans. The man who's about to take your girlfriend and make her mine again." Mercedes stared at her friend and ex boyfriend and instantly knew shit was about to hit the fan.

Sam didn't like the way Derek was smiling at Mercedes. He didn't like the way Mercedes would look at Derek and just smile at him. He didn't like the way Derek was tickling her sides causing Mercedes to giggle. He just didn't like Derek for the simple fact he had Mercedes on his arm.

Looking at them interact Sam wanted to punch Derek in his face but he had no right to. He had no right to be jealous since he dated Rachel but seeing Mercedes with another guy broke his heart. Watching Mercedes whisper something in Derek's ear caused his jealousy to rise up a little bit more.

"Your name is Sam right? Well if you can take her from me she was never mine to begin with. I see you at the hotel babygirl be safe." Derek walks off making sure to look back at Sam every now and again. The tension between Sam and Mercedes was thick and could be cut with a knife. Mercedes didn't want to be rude but Sam being here was messing with her happiness.

"Why the hell you here Sam?" Sam cuts his eyes at his ex and starts walking around his ex eyeing her up and down like she's his next prey.

"Well since you asked so nicely I'm here to get you back. Didn't you hear me when I told Sam 2.0 that I'm here to get you back?" Mercedes rolls her eyes at her dumbass ex boyfriend.

"One he's not Sam 2.0 his name is Derek and he's one of a kind. Who says I want your ass back? Shouldn't you be in Ohio kissing Rachel's ass?"

"So why does he look like a dingy version of me with his fake blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm be honest he's just ugly! No I shouldn't be in Ohio and what does Rachel have to do with anything. I'm here trying to get you back and you wanna bring up irrelevant folks." Mercedes starts to feel her anger rise in her and fights the urge to punch Sam in his face.

"Your serious right now? First of all he's not ugly he's very handsome. Second of all of if Rachel was so irrelevant why every time I visited Ohio your ass would ignore me? Why go to Rachel like a lost puppy? If she was so irrelevant why did I have to hear about you guys dating from Brittany? Why didn't you just be a man and tell me you was dating another one of my friends?!" Sam looks at Mercedes and realizes that he was wrong and he has to figure out how to make it right.

"Mercedes…"

"Sam go home. Do me that favor and leave. Derek's waiting for me….."

"You gave me grief about dating Rachel but you had a boyfriend?"

"Ugh Derek's not my boyfriend Sam. He wants to be but I keep saying no. That's why he's taking me on a date to help me change my mind. Go home Sam."

"I'm not going home without you Mercedes. Yes I fucked up when I dated one of your friends again. I be damned if I lose you to Sam 2.0! that's not happening. Don't worry you be my girl Christmas until then be prepared to see me around! Sam stops and kisses Mercedes on the lips hungrily and doesn't stop until breathing became an issue. I love you Mercedes and I mean what I say. Warn Sam 2.0 that he doesn't stand a chance." Sam walks away getting his mind ready to get his girl back by Christmas. What the hell was he thinking?

Watching Sam leave Mercedes released the breath she was holding. She knew deep down inside Sam was serious but she wasn't going to let Sam win not this time. Reaching in her bag she got out her phone and dialed Santana's number to see what should she do. Waiting for Santana to answer the phone was hell but she knew her and Brit was still in the honeymoon phase so she wasn't upset.

"What wheezy?" Mercedes rolls her eyes at the nickname her best friend loves to call her.

"Sam's here and he said he's not going back to Lima without me."

"Trouty must be serious about getting you back and you didn't give him no nookie. You got him wrapped around your clit and he don't even..." Mercedes cuts Santana off before she could even finish her crude remarks.

"Santana! Now is not the time to be making those remarks. Anyway what should I do? I still have the date with Derek tonight and I'm not gonna cancel on him."

"Do you like Derek?"

"Of course I do that's why I agreed to go on a date with him. I'm not about to change my mind because Sam finally got his head out of Rachel's ass."

"Okay so if you like Derek so much why you calling me? Move on with Derek show trouty that he's not the only guy who's ever going to be interested in you." Mercedes listened to everything Santana said and knew she was right but she also knew Sam wasn't playing when he said they be together by Christmas.

"Sam is also my first love Santana how do I just move on from that? How do I just pretend that I don't love him anymore?"

"You can do one or two things. Cancel the date with Derek and give Sam another chance or give Derek a chance to prove himself to you. It's up to you Cedes I'm call you back cause Brit and I are still in our honeymoon phase so talk to you later." Mercedes hangs up the phone and just decides to go on the date with Derek it can't hurt to give him a chance.

The Date

Derek picked Mercedes up from the hotel at 8:00 pm and was taking her to the hungry pig. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her body perfectly, her hair was straight with blonde streaks in it, she had on killer pumps, and she made sure her make up was simple a little bit of eye shadow and candy red lipstick. Mercedes had to admit Derek was the perfect gentleman he opened the doors for her, pulled her chair out, and he never wanted to talk about himself or brought Sam up.

The dinner was a success Derek made Mercedes laugh to the point she started to snort. He didn't make her feel like she wasn't beautiful and he was just fresh to be around. After dinner he took her to see the new Annie movie and didn't try to make no moves on her much to Mercedes disappointment. After the movie they walked around Boardwalk just talking and enjoying each other's company. After enjoying each other's company Derek decides to drive Mercedes to the hotel so Santana doesn't come looking for him.

Walking to her hotel room felt like a lifetime instead of 15 minutes she was wondering if Derek was going to kiss her.

"Well thank you Derek for taking me out tonight I had fun." Mercedes smiles softly at the blue eyed blond.

"

Your welcome I had fun your different then the girls out here." Before Derek can stop himself he leans in and kisses Mercedes softly on the lips before he can deepen the kiss Sam's voice interrupts them.

"You know it's not nice to kiss other guys girls. You wasn't taught no better?" Sam wasn't happy with the fact that Mercedes was kissing his doppelgänger.

"She's not your girl and why are you here? Mercedes and I was having a great time before you interrupted us. So run along and go play with the little boys." Mercedes could see where this was going and before any of this could escalate she ask Derek to leave and as much as he hated to he did but he gave Mercedes another kiss which she returned. Watching Derek leave eased some of the tension in Sam's body but he was still pissed that Mercedes was kissing another guy that wasn't him. Reaching in her bag Mercedes got her room key out and unlocked the door waiting for Sam to follow her inside her room.

"Mercedes listen..." Mercedes cuts him off before he can say something stupid.

"No you listen Sam. All these years I thought you was the only guy who would ever want me. I thought that no other guy would ever be interested in me and tonight Derek proved me wrong. He actually likes me Sam and he was such a gentleman..."

"He kissed you! That's not gentleman like behavior. You kissed him back what the hell was you thinking?!" Mercedes looks at Sam like he has lost his mind.

"First of all check your damn tone. Second of all I can kiss whoever the hell I want you can't stop me from doing that. I didn't stop you from kissing or dating Rachel. I'm not gonna argue with you go home Sam!" Sam looks at Mercedes and decided to just stop talking and walks up to her painfully slow. Taking her in his arms he decides it's time to play dirty.

"Sam?"

"I love your eyes I always got lost in them whenever we made eye contact."

"What..."

"I also love your cute button nose and how you scrunch it up whenever your doing something." Mercedes tries to move out of his grasp but he holds on to her tighter.

"I love the way your lips look. I don't like the fact you was kissing another dude with my lips but I understand. I love the way this dress looks on you its like your begging me to rip it off. I like the way your ass and breast look to you should wear dresses and skirts more often they both look so damn good in them." Sam smirks as he hears Mercedes breath hitch a little bit and he knows he's about to get his girl back.

"Sam you can't be saying things like this. Go home Sam!" Mercedes really doesn't have a defense against this and if she's honest with herself she's starting to become attracted to this side of Sam.

"You don't want me go home. Your just saying that because you don't wanna give me another chance which I understand but babygirl know this I'm not letting you go again." Before Mercedes can utter another word Sam kisses her the way he did the day he seen her he smirked against Mercedes lips when he felt her starting to kiss him back. He breaks the kiss momentary to ask her if she's gonna take him back and when she say no he starts to suck and nip on her neck causing her to moan.

"Your not playing fair Sam and your marking me..."

"Until you say yes I'm be doing a lot of unfair things. It's up to you." Sam goes back to sucking and nipping both sides of her neck making sure it's marked real good just in case Derek gets any ideas. After he was done with her neck he decided give her something she never had before an orgasm. Releasing her from his arms he got down on his knees and looked at Mercedes with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell you doing on his knees Sam? Get the hell up?!" Sam says nothing but proceeds to kiss up Mercedes legs and smiles when he smells her and sees that he was turning her on. Instead of wasting time he takes her panties off and proceeded to lick her clit and slit very very slowly. She tastes good like a mixture of vanilla and honey and knows Derek is not getting near him again. Taking her clit into his mouth he sucks on it and is happy when Mercedes yanks on his hair helping him with the process even more.

He eats her out like no tomorrow and before he lets her cum he stops much to Mercedes annoyance.

"Sam continue!"

"You gonna take me back? The only way I let you cum is if you take me back." Mercedes rolls her eyes at her ex and narrows her eyes at him.

"Fine I take you back." Mercedes pushes his head back so he can continue and she is pleased when he goes back to work.

"Damn... So close..." Mercedes moans loudly when Sam adds more pressure on her clit causing her eyes to criss cross. After a few more sucks on her clit Sam is rewarded with her essence flowing into his mouth. Sam gets up and smirks seeing Mercedes looking out of order. He kissed her softly on the lips and smiles within in the kiss.

"I hate your ass!" Sam just laughs and kisses her on the cheek and leaves with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Mercedes was meeting Derek for coffee and she didn't know how to address the fact that her ex had gave her two hickies and also gave her an orgasm. She also had to tell him that she took him back hopefully this doesn't mess up their friendship. Walking into the coffee shop she sees Derek sitting there looking handsome as ever and she starts to feel bad.

"Hey Derek. How you feel?" Derek looks at Mercedes and knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Before Mercedes could answer Sam walks in the coffee shop and goes to where they are sitting much to the annoyance of Derek.

"Hey so what I miss?"

"Why are you here Sam? Shouldn't you be playing with action figures or something. This is between my girl and I so if you don't mind leave." Derek wasn't in the mood to play games with Sam and just wanted to punch the boy in his face.

"Your girl? Wow. I don't remember her saying your name last night while..." Sam smirks as Mercedes eyes go wide and Derek narrows his eyes at them.

"While what?"

"You didn't tell him Mercedes? See Mercedes loves playing hard to get with me and I wasn't really in a nice mood so..."

"Did you put your hands on Mercedes?" Derek starts clench his fist trying to keep his anger at bay." Sam just smiles and continues to play games with Derek.

"Not my hands stupid! My lips. Yea these big old things had fun with Mercedes last night. Right babe?" Mercedes closes her eyes wishing somebody kidnap her so she can escape this.

"You cheated?"

"We wasn't dating Derek and I just... I'm sorry if I led you on or if you feel I led you on. It wasn't my intentions to do that."

"So you took him back?"

"After the gifts I gave her I would have taken me back to. I'm just such a talented person and I wanted to share my gifts with my love that's all." Derek shakes his head and gets up to leave he really is hurt that Mercedes took Sam back but he understands.

"I understand Mercedes believe me I do. I just wish you didn't think so low of yourself to take him back. When he fucks up again and he will I'm be here for you and I'm treat you better then he ever could." Derek leaves a kiss on Mercedes cheek and walks out the coffee shop feeling defeated.

"Sam why did you do that?"

"Cause I wanted him to know that your my girl and I'm your man. I wanted him to know that no matter who you think you gonna end up with I'm find dirty ways to get you back. I'm sorry if it's an asshole thing to do but I can't lose you not again." Mercedes looks at Sam and just shakes her head at him but smiles at him.

"Sam I don't wanna get hurt again. Everytime we break up you go and date one of my friends and that hurts."

"You won't get hurt again and I won't have a chance to do that's again cause we not breaking up again. I don't care how afraid you are we are gonna make it. I meant what I said I love you Mercedes Jones and I do wanna marry you one day and maybe get Mcconaughey back. Merry Christmas Mercedes I told you we be back together by Christmas."

"You better be lucky your cute Sam Evans and I love you to. Yes you did Sammy merry Christmas baby." The couple share a sweet kiss and Sam fist pumps the air realizing that he's finally spending Christmas with his one love.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry this is late but here you go. Enjoy or don't


	31. After the Samcedes Clip

He could care less about anybody else in that auditorium. He cared about one person and one person only and that was Mercedes. That's why his smile was do damn big when he walked into the auditorium he had seen her sitting on the piano well he seen her ass. He wanted to kiss her as soon as he seen her sitting on the piano but he settled for a side hug.

While the rest of the misfits was cheering Tina on he decided to ask Mercedes an important question that's been bothering him.

"Are you still a virgin?" He was hoping she would say yes and that he still had a chance at her being his girlfriend again. Mercedes smiles at her ex-boyfriend and playfully rolls her eyes as she says "Sam" and pats his shoulder and looks back. That made him feel a little uneasy because he knew how much her virtue meant to her and if she lost it to some unworthy jackass his heart will be shattered.

After the auditorium reunion Sam walked around a little bit to get reacquainted with his old school. It still looked the same and smelled the same and had the same useless teachers. He thought about all the memories he made at McKinley from all the girlfriends he had, to all the slushy' thrown at him, and to when his family became homeless. He was so lost in thoughts he didn't hear footsteps behind him until he seen a short, curvy figure walking next to him.

He smiles at his ex and takes the time to admire her outfit. He likes the way she's dressing now no brightass colors, no animal print, and no hats. All those things got on his nerves he felt like she was hiding who she truly was. He licks his lips as his eyes travel down her body and he smirks before saying.

"You look good. You look really good I like it. Keep wearing stuff like that." Mercedes blushes as Sam eyes her up and down and compliments her.

"Thank you Sam. You look cute to I see you have a little stubble going on." She reaches out and caress his cheek with her small hand and smiles when he starts to caress her hand with his.

"So how was the tour? Did you meet anybody famous? Did you casually talk to anybody while on tour?" Sam really wanted to ask her if she had a boyfriend while on tour when they was in the auditorium but that went another way.

"The tour was really fun Santana and I wrote most the songs and Brittany choreographed the moves we had to do. We met a lot of famous people while on tour such as Jennifer Hudson, Adele, and a few other folks. By casually talk do you mean if I had a boyfriend?" Sam blushes as Mercedes catches on to his subtle asking.

"Well I mean yes. I mean look at you girl you is fine and if you have a boyfriend why would he let you leave dressed like that? He must not want you that much."

"Is that why you asked if I was still a virgin?"

"Yes it is I know how much it meant to you when we was together. I just didn't want you to give yourself to any asshole who don't know how to handle you." Even after six months apart he still had a tendency to show his true self whenever Mercedes want with him.

"Who said they didn't know how to handle me? Maybe they did know how to handle me and I just don't want to hurt your feelings!"

"Come on now sweetheart. You know good and damn well that whoever you date you will always compare them to me. You know if you tried to move on it wouldn't work because you and I always find our way back to each other."

"Yea well this time don't be so sure we are adults and we might not find our way back to each other." Sam shakes his head but has a smug grin on his face.

"You right we might not find our way back to each other... I know we will and you know it so why are you being so negative?"

Before Mercedes could respond her phone dings signaling she just received a text message. She looks at her phone to see who it is and its Rachel asking all of them to meet her and Kurt in the choir room.

"We are being summoned to go into the choir room we should get there before Rachel throws a tantrum."

"This conversation isn't over Mercedes so after we do some dumbass song we will continue this conversation. You not walking away from me that easy and I'm not gonna give up on what we have easily." Mercedes just smiles and shakes her head knowing that Sam was serious. Taking his hand she laces their fingers together and looks up and winks at him leading them to the choir room.


	32. Samcedes and Wildebrams Reunite

Sam and Artie felt like shit throughout that whole wedding. Not only was their respectful dates being annoying as hell but their girlfriends well ex girlfriends was looking fine as hell and ignoring them at the same time. Only thing they wanted was to get their girls back and be happy but they had to be dumbasses and mess it up.

Even if Sam wasn't with Mercedes he shouldn't have dated Rachel knowing the relationship her and Mercedes had. On occasions they got along and was the best of friends. On other occasions they couldn't stand each other and was at each other's throat. He didn't think she would just ignore him everytime she came back to Ohio but he understood why he made a dumbass decision even though it's not his fault.

Ever since Artie seen Kitty on the football field he knew he fucked up. He didn't mean to sleep with all them girls and get a std but they seen him for him and not the dorky guy in the wheelchair. He made a stupid decision that caused girls to look at him funny and caused him his friendship with Kitty.

They got even more annoyed when Kurt and Blaine decided to join in on the fun and get married. They was focused on one thing and one thing only getting their girls back once and for all. They needed to whoo them though and make them realize that they are sorry and won't hurt them again. After the wedding Sam pulled Artie to the side to talk about what they can do to get Kitty and Mercedes back.

"Man we should be heading to that reception tearing the dance floor up. Why are we in the back of the church and what do you want?"

"One you know I can't dance so you be on that dance floor by yourself. Two our girls are here and not saying a damn thing to us and on top of that looking gorgeous and having other guys look at them. I don't like that at all so we need to come up with a plan."

"What you suggest we do idiot? Kitty won't accept any of the gifts I give her she throws them away. I remember buying her favorite candy and leaving it in her locker with a cute note. She ripped the note up and set it on fire and took the candy and shoved it down somebody's throat. Do you really think she would want anything from me?" Sam tucks in his lips to contain the laughter that's bubbling inside of him but contains himself.

"I know what you mean everytime Mercedes comes back she just looks at me with hatred and just rolls her eyes. Even when I try to talk to her she pretends to be on the phone and walks always..." Artie interrupts Sam with what he feels is an important question.

"Did you look at her ass when she walked away?"

"Why are you looking at my girls ass? Don't have me whoop your ass in this church for looking at her ass!" Sam glares at Artie when Artie starts to laugh.

"Sam listen I am a man and I know when a female is blessed in certain departments and I was looking at her ass even before you came! Don't get mad because you didn't notice it when you first came."

"Shouldn't you be looking at your own girls assets instead of mines?

"I look at hers to but we not here to talk about our girls and their body parts. You wanted to come up with a plan to get them back so I'm waiting to hear this bright idea." Sam just rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue a sign he's clearly agitated.

"Well chocolate and flowers are out of the question they probably throw it out. Mr. Schue said the best way to get our feelings out is through song..."

"What does Mr. Schue know? His first marriage ended in divorce, he was pining after Emma when she was married, and let's not forget she left him at the altar. But since we aren't him and are better looking and can sing I think serenading them is a good idea. What song do you have in mind to get them back?"

"Classic by MKTO it's upbeat and it get the people up and we can go to Mercedes and Kitty while we singing. Plus it gives you a chance to show off your rapping skills and it gives me a chance to do my body roll." Artie rolls his eyes when his friend mentions doing his cringeworthy body roll.

"Listen Sam we trying to get our girls back so I would appreciate if you don't do the body roll. I like that song choice though it gives me a chance to bounce around and have fun. Just follow the dance moves I come up with and don't mess up. First we gotta talk to Santana and Brittany to see if we can perform this song but I think they let us they suckers for love." Sam and Artie make their way to the reception and talk to Brittana about their plan of course Santana gave them a tongue lashing about their stupidity and how Mercedes and Kitty could do better then them. After the tongue lashing Santana gives them permission to perform their song and promised them if they don't do right by her friends she cut their balls off and feed it to them.

Artie and Sam rehearse the song and the dance moves to go along with it. Of course Sam had two left feet and screwed up the dance moves. Artie was getting upset with the blonde but he held it in cause in the end the reward will be greater. They rehearsed for a few more minutes and when they was satisfied with what they did they went out and sat with the rest of the guests at the reception. They was waiting on the perfect opportunity to go and perform their song and when they seen Blaine was about to ruin a song they got up and went to the stage.

After arguing with Blaine for 30 minutes about why their song was more important then his Blaine finally got off the stage with a pout. Sam and Artie looked at the sea of people at the reception but paid them no mind. They was looking for two important people who had their hearts and they needed this to go really good. Sam sees Mercedes take her seat next to Kurt and Artie sees Kitty sit next to Mason and where they are seated is absolutely perfect. They was extremely nervous about this it could either blow up in their faces or they could be walking away with their girls.

Plugging up his phone Sam turned to the instrumental version and mentally counted to ten before he stepped to the mic. Looking straight at Mercedes he begin to sing.

Sam

Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?

Surprising Artie and some of his old gleemates Sam hit all the dance moves correctly. He winks at Mercedes when he sees she's smiling at him finally getting the dance steps right.

Sam

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

They make their way out to the crowd and go straight to Kitty and Mercedes to sing the chorus. Sam lifts Mercedes chin up when she looks down and puts his famous lopsided smile on his face when she touches his hand. Kitty had her stank face on but Artie knew her well enough to know that she was enjoying the performance. He winks and blows her a kiss when he sees her red face looking at him.

Sam and Artie

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

The guests was bopping and dancing in their seats to Sam and Artie. Santana was looking on at them like a proud mama and looked over at Brittany and winked. Blaine was sitting in his seat upset because he felt Sam and Artie was taking his spotlight. Rachel was upset that Sam wasn't singing to her and singing to his ex girlfriend. They was dating and she felt he was obligated to sing her a song after all she was the love of his life. Paying no attention to the rest of the guest Artie pulls Kitty into his lap while he sings the other part.

Sam

Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

Mercedes shook her head when Sam tried to get her to dance with him when the chorus part came on. He gave her his puppy dog eyes and pouted a little bit until she gave in. Taking her small hand in his Sam put the microphone down and turned Mercedes around until her back was to his front. They moved in rhythm to the beat while the rest of the wedding guests got up to dance with them and enjoy themselves. Artie was rolling around with Kitty in his lap dancing around in his seat. He was getting ready to do the rap part when Kitty kissed him on the lips he was so caught up that Kitty kissed him that he almost forgot he had to rap until Sam tapped him.

Artie

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70s dream and an 80s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

Sam and Artie finish singing the rest of the song with the help of the brides and the guests. After the performance everybody claps and cheers Artie and Sam on until Blaine interrupts them for his song. Mercedes removes herself from Sam's arms and walks out the reception hall as fast as she could. Sam watches Mercedes walk off thinking he really fucked up this time and hangs his head down in shame. He's feeling really down until Santana whispers in his ear to grow a pair and fight for his girl and hears Blaine sing I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance. Leaving the hall he looks for Mercedes all over the church and was about to give up when he hears laughing coming from the outside. When he reaches the outside area he sees her on the phone laughing and he becomes heartbroken because he wanted to be the one to make her laugh. He straightens up when she hangs up the phone and looks up at him he clears his throat and blinks a few times before speaking.

"Uhm did you enjoy the performance? It was dedicated to you?"

"I know it was cute I just don't understand why you would dedicate it to me when your girlfriend is in there?"

"Well I wasn't thinking about her I was thinking about you. I realize that what I did was wrong on so many levels. I didn't know you would find out about it so quickly and I thought..." Before he could finish his thought Rachel came out with Santana right behind her and Mercedes just shook her head not wanting to deal with drama.

"Sam why you out here talking to Mercedes when you should be inside dancing with your girlfriend!" Rachel puts the emphasis on girlfriend just in case Mercedes got any ideas that she was gonna take Sam back. Santana rolls her eyes and steps up to take a stand besides Mercedes.

"Hush it hobbit! You know Sam is in love with Mercedes so why would you even date him? Your suppose to be Mercedes friend and you go and date the guy she's in love with be with! That's lowdown and dirty Rachel even for you."

"Why wouldn't I date Sam I mean we are Will and Emma 2.0. Mercedes really isn't the dating type I mean she couldn't even handle a fake relationship with Puck..." Sam interrupts Rachel before he ended up doing something he regretted.

"First of all check how you talk to my girl. Second of all we are not Will and Emma 2.0 they actually care about each other! Third of all Will didn't have to be hypnotized to become attracted to Emma like I had to be hypnotized to be attracted to you..."

"Let's not forget you kissed me and asked me out. So don't try to play yourself Sam as I said Mercedes really isn't the dating type. She wouldn't even have sex with you how is she even girlfriend material? Matter of fact how did you even fall in love with her? Mercedes really didn't want to hear anymore so she stepped around Santana so she could go back inside the church before Sam stopped her.

"Where you going?"

"I gotta go pack I'm going back to L.A. tonight I just came back to support the girls. I see you and Brit in L.A. Tana have fun on your honeymoon and congratulations Sam and Rachel."

"Your not leaving Mercedes just because Rachel wants to be a grade a bitch means nothing. This is my wedding and if I have to beat her ass on my wedding day in my wedding dress I have no problem doing it.

"Oh please Santana..." Sam fed up with Rachel and her nonsense interrupts her.

"Rachel please shut the hell up! Matter of fact I want to break up with you. I don't want you I don't like you and I'm damn sure not falling in love with your selfish ass. So this is over and you gonna talk to Mercedes with respect I'm tired of you disrespecting her thinking its okay." Mercedes was shocked that he broke up with Rachel in front of her and Santana but kept quiet.

"Are you kidding me Sam?" Santana smirks as she walks pass Sam and leads a stunned Rachel back into the church leaving Sam and Mercedes alone to figure out what the hell they was gonna do.

"Uhm you didn't have to break up with her because of me."

"I didn't do it because of you. I did it for you. I did it for us. I did it because I miss you. I miss when you would come home from the studio and cuddle with me on the couch. I miss eating lucky charms at all times of the day with you and most of all I miss talking to you." The tension was thick and Mercedes didn't know what to say or how to say it so she just kept quiet and shifted her feet back and forth.

"Sam I... I appreciate what you just said and I miss all the moments we had to but that doesn't change the fact this is the second time you dated somebody who was suppose to be my "friend." It doesn't change the fact that this is the second time..." Mercedes speech is cut off when Sam kisses her for the first time in 6 months she fights it off at first but soon reciprocates it. The kiss ends and they look at each other Mercedes blushes while Sam puts his famous smile on his face.

"I love you Mercedes and I will not hurt you again because we not breaking up! Just give me another chance please? I learned how to cook and we can..."

"I love you to Sam and I'm willing to give you another chance and how you know we not gonna break up?"

"Cause I know just trust me on this. Come on let's go back to the reception and show these guests the true meaning of dancing." Mercedes giggles and shakes her head knowing her boyfriend can't dance but he has fun.

Meanwhile in the Reception Hall

Artie was on cloud nine with Kitty sitting in his lap and dancing with him. He doesn't know how to approach he with giving him another chance but sucks it up and rolls them inside the church. Kitty looks funny when Artie does this but doesn't say anything.

"Kitty I never told you about what happened in New York." Kitty rolls her eyes and gets off his lap sitting on one of the pews.

"There's nothing to really tell you went to New York, slept with a bunch of girls, got a std, and forgot about me. Pretty self explanatory if you ask me."

"Okay but that's not true I didn't forget about you. What happened in New York was a accident I forgot who I was and I was so happy that girls wasn't seeing me as the dorky kid in the wheelchair. I'm not trying to excuse me actions..."

"So I seen you as the dorky kid in the wheelchair?!"

"I'm not saying that Kitty I'm saying that when we first met you seen me as the dorky kid in the wheelchair. You insulted me everyday until it was almost time for me to graduate. Those girls didn't insult me or anything they seen me for me and it was refreshing."

"I insult everybody Artie..."

"Yea but then you started to have feelings for me! Where as I always had feelings for you and always wanted to ask you out." Artie was becoming frustrated with this whole thing and just wanted to move on but until he got everything out. "You confuse me Kitty, one minute you hate me and insult me the next you willing to be my girlfriend."

"Why did you bring me in here Artie? To get back at me for all the horrible nicknames I called you? To say that you just want to be friends..."

"I brought you in here to tell you I love you and I realized that when I was in New York being stupid. I'm in love with the head cheerleader who used to insult me everyday and to be honest it's quite scary."

"Your in love with me?"

"Yes I am and I'm so sorry for hurting you when I was in New York that wasn't my plan at all. My plan was to..."

"I love you to Artie and I'm sorry if me doing what I did confused you. It wasn't my intentions at all."

"Do you wanna be my girl again?"

"Are you gonna make me regret it again?"

"Nope I'm keep that pretty smile on that face of yours." Kitty sits in Artie's lap and they head back into the reception hall. When they reached the reception hall Artie sees Mercedes with her back to Sam's front and his arms wrapped around her waist moving to the slow song that was playing. Artie and Sam make eye contact and wink at each other happy that their plan worked and they got their girls back.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't.


	33. Mercedes Confronts Sam

Only reason Mercedes was there was to hear Unique sing. She heard about Sam and Rachel dating and Sam being in love with Rachel. She couldn't have anything without Rachel taking except for recording contract and that pissed her off. Everytime she would visit Ohio and see them together she thank God her new life was in L.A. where she was actually appreciated and the guys actually had a pair.

Only thing she wanted to know was why? Out of all the people he could have dated why Rachel? He knows all about there rocky friendship if you can call it that and he still dates her. Not even the ones she called her "friends" who knew about this had the nerve to tell her but that was the life of Mercedes Jones. Looking on the stage she felt so proud of Unique and how far she has come since she first met her and was happy for Bieste embracing who he really is.

After the performance while everybody was on stage congratulating Bieste Mercedes went out to the choir room to clear her head. Sitting in the choir room she started reminiscing about all the bad and good times she had in there. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Sam walk in the room until he cleared his throat. Looking up at him she had a mixture of emotions sadness, anger, hurt, and a cross between hatred and love. She wanted to rush in his arms and give him a hug but she just sat there looking at him like he was a stranger. The tension in the room was heavy and thick Mercedes didn't know what she should say to him or how she should say it. Deciding the tension was to much for him to handle Sam breaks the silence.

"I seen you leave and I followed you here to see if you was okay."

"I'm fine you can go back now."

"No I'm not going to go back. Why did you leave the auditorium the way you did? If anybody knows about being true to themselves it's you. So for the life of me I don't understand why you would do something like that."

"For the life of me I don't understand why you would decide to go out with Rachel!" Sam looks at her brown eyes seeing the hurt in them and he feels like an asshole for doing that to her again.

"I don't have an exact answer for you Mercedes and I don't think I ever will. I just know Sue put me under hypnosis and had me fall for her and it was a lot I just..."

"You just do what everybody else does you fall under Rachel's magical spell. You forget about Mercedes Jones and just go along with her. I'm not even mad about it anymore I'm a grown ass woman doing something with my life instead of being stuck in Ohio. As I said when I become famous I'm forget about yall and that's exactly what I'm start doing."

"Your gonna forget about me? You gonna pretend I never existed just because I dated Rachel? I told her I was still in love with you does that count?"

"Yea it counts but it doesn't erase the fact that somewhere you wasn't under hypnosis and you actually fell for Rachel. I don't even know why I'm even having this conversation with you. I should have known Rachel was lying to me in New York it was my fault for going to her with our issues."

"You said that we wasn't believing in our love and that it was gonna burn you to see me with other girls. Why are you upset that it's Rachel?"

"Yes I did say that but I didn't think that the boy I'm in love with would go out with the one person I have a bad history with. I'm not shocked though I knew when you two almost dated while you visited New York something was there. Stupid me for actually believing that I can have something without Rachel taking it." Mercedes feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she takes it seeing it's a text from one of her dancers on tour Val and a smile starts to form. Thoughts about the drama that is her love life long gone.

"Baby it wasn't like that when I went to New York she helped me out and I'm sorry." He looks on as she takes her phone out her pocket and doesn't like that she's smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. Walking to where she was sitting he took her phone out her hand and turned it off putting it in his pocket.

"What the hell Sam! Give it back I was talking to somebody important."

"Well he's not important now and he could wait. What's important is our relationship and us getting back on track. I know your hurt that I started dating Rachel but I didn't do it to hurt you. You have to believe me when I say I told her more then once that I was in love with you."

"That's suppose to mean what to me? You telling her you was still in love with me but you still dated her. At least with Rachel you didn't forget about me like you did when you was with Brittany. I can't win and I can't lose with the females that were in glee club win some you lose some." Sam hangs his head down in shame when Mercedes mentions how he treated her when he was with Brittany. He wants to say something but nothing comes out and when he's about to say something somebody knocks on the door. Looking up he sees a stranger looking at Mercedes with a smile on his face. He was going to ask Mercedes did she know him but her running into his arms was all the answer he needed.

Mercedes was really done with this conversation only thing she wanted was her phone. When she heard a knock at the door she thinks it's Rachel coming to get Sam but when she looks up she see's the dancer from her tour Val. Getting out of her seat she runs to Val arms and squeals when he picks her up and spins her around all thoughts about Sam and Rachel forgotten as soon as they hug. Val always flirted with her and would do little gestures that would make her feel butterflies in her stomach something she hasn't felt in a long time.

So caught up in the hug she forgot Sam was in the room until he interrupted the hug by tapping Val on the shoulder. Looking at Val when he stopped spinning her around she noticed how gorgeous his eyes was and how cute his smile was. Val slowly put her down on her feet and rested his hands on her hips noticing the flirting going on Sam was about to interrupt their moment until Rachel walked in.

Walking in the choir room Rachel noticed a man with his hands on Mercedes and frowned instantly. She didn't like that Mercedes has all these guys falling at her feet like she's some type of goddess. Fixing her non existent breasts in her shirt she decided she wanted to steal another man from under Mercedes nose. Trying to put on a sexy face she decided she wanted to flirt with the mystery man who had eyes for Mercedes.

"Mercedes you didn't tell me you had a new boyfriend. He's very handsome." Putting on her most flirty smile she ran her hands down her hips and put her hand out for Val to shake. "My name is Rachel Berry and I'm single and I like Broadway and Barbra Streisand and I'm also a good kisser."

Mercedes looks at Rachel like she has lost her damn and furrowed her eyebrows. Her thoughts was running a mile a minute trying figure out why she was ever friends with Rachel in the first place. This girl thinks the sun rises out her ass and she could get whatever she wants not today. She always held out on beating Rachel's ass when they was in high school but since they not in high school she was about to give the ass whooping Rachel should have received a long time ago.

Getting out of Val's grasp Mercedes smirked as she approached Rachel putting on a smirk Mercedes clenched her fist before connecting it with Rachel's face. Mercedes shook her hand as it stung but that didn't stop her from getting on top of Rachel and punching her in the face repeatedly. After she got tired of punching Rachel's face in she got up and grabbed Rachel's hair and dragged her out the choir room to finish the ass whooping in private leaving Sam and Val alone.

Sam knew Mercedes wasn't the violent type and for her to beat Rachel she must be at her ends meet. Sam wanted to stop Mercedes from dragging Rachel out the choir room but just stood there. Not knowing what to say to Val he just asked him the first thing that popped in his head.

"What do you want with my girl?" Val looked at Sam and thought about his answer taking a breath he started to talk.

"Your girl? That's funny cause the last I knew anything you was dating her friend. What do I want with her? I want to make her smile, I want to make her laugh, I want to show her how a real man treats his women."

"Are you saying that I'm not a real man?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying any two times you can go and date the supposed love of your life friend your not a man. You are a little ass boy making boy decisions and that's causing your girlfriend to get her ass handed to her."

"I was hypnotized by Sue! Is that so hard to understand that I was not in the right frame of mind when I kissed Rachel and when I did all the other stuff I don't remember."

"What about when you wasn't under hypnosis that was all you. You decided to date Rachel after you wasn't hypnotized. Can you explain that?"

"She was safe for me. I was trying to get over Mercedes and she was there. It wasn't the brightest thing and I was just lonely. I know it's no excuse but that's all I have. I just want her back and to go back to how we once was."

"Do you think you deserve her back? after all the shit you put her through so you honestly think she should give you the time of day again?"

"No I don't deserve her back not after dating one of her friends again. I just want to prove to her that I won't fuck up again. I'm tired of everytime we break up I don't fight to stay together. What do you think I should do about this? Should I give up or fight for her?"

"Well one you need to stop being a punk and stop letting her walk away from you. Two I think you should perform a song for her maybe a Bruno Mars song or a Miguel song. Three what the hell is with your hair?" Sam chuckles and Val finish talking and getting to know each other as guys who cared for Mercedes. Val let Sam listen to the songs he thought fit the situation while listening to the songs Sam gets a bright idea and starts to fill Val in on it.

Meanwhile

Mercedes took Rachel to the janitors closet and finished her ass whopping in there. She let out all her hurt and anger in that ass whooping and damn it felt good. After she was finished she looked at Rachel's bloody face and smirked in satisfaction. After freshening up and washing the blood off her hands she headed to the choir room to get her phone from Sam and leave. Reaching the choir room she was surprised to find it empty and thought that Sam left with her phone until she seen a note on the piano.

After reading the note 5 times Mercedes against her better judgement decides to go to the auditorium to see what Sam wanted. Reaching the auditorium she was shocked to see her name in headlights the same way it was when they sung human nature.

"I always knew we would see your name in headlights one day." Mercedes jumped when she heard Sam's voice but frowned when she seen Val come in behind him.

"Why you doing all of this? Why is Val behind you? Sam this bet not be another human nature moment."

"I want to tell you how sorry I am and since I'm not good with words. I want to sing to you with Val's help of course in the dancing department. If you don't like the performance I'll give you your phone back and you can leave." She was having an internal battle with herself her heart was telling her to give the performance a chance while her brain was telling her to get her phone and get the hell out of Lima. Being the person that she was she went to the front of the auditorium to see what Sam had planned. Taking his guitar he began to strum the Miguel song Adorn while Val starting dancing.

These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no

And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby

Just let my love

Just let my love adorn you

Please baby, yeah

Mercedes was shocked that he knew this song and even more shocked that he could sing this song. Don't get her wrong she knew Sam had a good singing voice she was just shocked he was sounding good singing r&amp;b.

You gotta know

You gotta know

You know that I adore you

Yeah baby

Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady

And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby

And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby

Sam was putting his all into the song he wanted to let Mercedes know that he was sorry. He looked at Mercedes to see her reaction and it looked like she wasn't feeling it he decided to end it. He asked Val to exit the auditorium so he can talk to Mercedes alone.

"Was you enjoying the performance?"

"You sounded good I didn't think you could pull off that kind of song." Sam looks at Mercedes and starts to think about what he can do to prove to her that he is sorry.

"Is your phone that important or you can spare me a few more minutes?"

"I just wanna make sure that my manager isn't texting or calling me like crazy. I shouldn't give you anything except a slap to the face."

"Well your phone hasn't vibrated or anything so I don't think your manager needs you now. I would take that slap and whatever else you give me as long as it means your in contact with me."

"Sam I just want to know why? That's all I want to know is why? Out of all the girls you could have dated you go for Rachel."

"I don't know why to be honest I just know I was put under hypnosis and everything went blank. One minute I was in love with you the next I was singing some song with her. Everything was happening really fast and I'm having memory gaps. I'm sorry for hurting you when I dated Rachel it was never my intention to hurt you. My intention is to always make you smile, giggle, and make you happy."

"Sam..."

"Listen I know we have a lot to work on with everything that has transpired. I would really like if you would go out with me and we can catch up. What do you say?"

"I would like that a lot you can tell me how it feels to be a football coach." Sam smiles feeling he has a chance if he don't have memory blanks again.

"Oh and before I forget I have to get something."

"What's that?" Jumping from the stage he got to where she was sitting at and smiled. Getting her out of her seat he took her phone out his pocket.

"Here put your camera on." Mercedes looks at him strangely but did it anyway. Lifting her chin up Sam kissed her softly and Mercedes snapped the picture. Sam deepened the kiss after he picture was snapped and smiled into the kiss when she returned it. Mercedes broke after a few minutes not knowing what to say to Sam she just put her head down and smiled. Sam smirked seeing that she was blushing he was glad he still had that affect on her.

"Come on Miss Jones I have a date to take you on so I can woo you and make you mine again. Mercedes looks at Sam and smiles taking his hand they walk out the auditorium feeling better about the turn of events.


	34. Sam proposes to Mercedes

Sam was running around like a mad man trying to make sure everything was perfect for the night. He was going to pop the question to Mercedes at a K-Ci and JoJo concert. They been together for 5 years after the whole Tank and Rachel thing they decided to be together for good. Sam quit McKinley and went back to his first love which was drawing comics. He also moved to L.A. with Mercedes even though she told him he didn't have to.

Mercedes went on to win 4 Grammy's. That's why he was going all out for this proposal he wanted to let her know how special she was. Mercedes walked in their house and watched as her boyfriend ran around and she chuckled to herself. She had a surprise for Sam but didn't know how Sam was gonna take it. Walking up to him slowly she wrapped her short arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"Why you running around like you lost your mind?" Sam chuckled at his girlfriend before turning around fully and giving a sweet peck on her lips.

"I'm just making sure everything is perfect for our date tonight. I don't want to do anything to embarrass my Grammy winning girlfriend and have her dump me for a guy name Tank." Mercedes snorts and buries her face in his chest trying figure why she told that lie.

"Tank could have been real if I wanted him to be. How did you know I was lying about him?"

"Well for one you never look me in the eyes when you lie and two I know you Mercedes. You always put other people's happiness in front of your own and that's one of the reasons I love the hell out of you."

"Yea, well I love the hell out you too Sam. You never told me where we were going tonight."

"Oh that's a surprise but I need you to be ready by 7:30. I know you like to look your best and you take forever doing that so you go get ready." Unwrapping herself from Sam she stood on her tippy toes to give Sam a kiss.

"First of all to look this good it takes time. Second of all can you give me a hint as to where we're going so I know what to wear."

"You look good no matter how long you take. As for your second point dress casually but put some sexiness into your outfit." He sent her a wink and chuckled as Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

Sam watched as Mercedes went up the stairs and he went back to making sure everything was set up okay. Before Sam knew anything it was 7:30 and he was a nervous wreck about proposing. He did propose that one time to Brittany but those were under different circumstances. Looking down at his outfit he was happy with his choice which was a white button down shirt, blue slacks, and a pair of Louis Vuitton moccasins. He was going to propose to her while K-CI and JoJo performed all my life he had everything set up perfectly.

Mercedes was putting the finishing touches on her outfit she went with a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, and a pair of black heels. Walking down the stairs she was nervous about where Sam was taking her but she trusted him. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she was shocked to see Sam kind of dressed up. He was a pair of jeans, graphic tee shirt and a pair of converses kind of guy.

"You look handsome. This must be a special occasion for you to get all cleaned up like this." Sam puts on his famous lopsided grin and walks over to her taking her small hands in his much bigger ones.

"Everyday with you is a special occasion and from this day on I'm make sure you don't forget it. You ready?" With Mercedes head nod he laced their fingers together and headed out. Reaching his car he opened the door for her and ran to the other side for what he felt was going to be a special night. The drive to the concert was easy going they was talking and laughing about any and everything. Once they reached the concert place Mercedes looked at the crowd and wondered what Sam had planned. Getting out the car he walked over so he can help Mercedes out the car they walked over to the concert hall.

"Babe who we going to see?"

"We are going to see your all time favorite group K-CI and JoJo." Mercedes squeals and wraps her arms around Sam's neck and Sam chuckles wrapping his arms around her. When they reached the auditorium the concert was in full affect and folks was out of their seats dancing. Sam was shocked on how many of the songs Mercedes was singing he had to admit they was pretty good. They was about to perform all my life and Sam felt really nervous. He wanted to change his mind but he couldn't he had to do this that way Mercedes won't change her mind about being with him.

"Uhm Mercedes I just wanted to say you looked beautiful. Would you dance with me?" Mercedes shakes her head remembering the night of junior prom and she chuckled taking his hand.

"I would love to." Sam helps Mercedes out her seat and they slow danced to the all time classic. Sam was looking to see if the projector he got was coming down and he sighed when he didn't see it. They continued to dance to the classic until Sam seen the cake he ordered being eaten by some of the guests.

"Why are people eating cake?"

"I don't know babe. People do some weird things." Mercedes shrugs her shoulders while Sam prays his night don't get worse. Well it did he ended up losing the engagement ring and the projector came down as soon as the concert was done. Sam was pissed that everything he had planned for the night went to hell. Mercedes noticed his mood change but decided to leave it alone until they got home. When they got home Sam slammed the door and went straight to the room not bothering to say anything to Mercedes.

Mercedes didn't appreciate Sam's attitude and when he slammed the door and went straight to the room that did it. Storming into the room she yanked the covers off of him and waited for Sam to say anything to her but he didn't.

"What's wrong with you Sam? We was having a good night and you just turned into the Scrooge."

"Nothing is wrong! I just want to sleep if you don't mind. You can get out now!"

"Oh hell no! Listen here Sam I don't what the hell happened but it sure ain't my damn fault. For somebody who wanted nothing but honestly between us you sure as hell can't be honest." Mercedes stormed out the room before her tears started to fall down her face. Sam felt like a idiot and got out of bed to go say sorry to her. Going downstairs he heard Mercedes on the phone with her mother telling her she be visiting Lima for a few days. He waited until she was done on the phone and snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just upset cause everything I had planned failed and I took it out on you."

"You snapped at me even after I asked you what was wrong."

"I know and I'm sorry. I had everything planned from the projector showing our pictures. To the cake I had preordered and to me losing something important. All that don't matter I can lose everything as long as I have you I'm a happy man."

"What did you have planned that had you acting all Scrooge like." Sam unwraps himself from Mercedes and gets done on one knee taking Mercedes right hand in his hand.

"I had everything planned out I was gonna propose to you at your favorite band concert. I remember you telling me after you won a Grammy you would get married and things work out differently though. Mercedes I have loved you for a long time and I know things haven't always been easy between us. We have broken up a lot either because of distance or you putting my happiness before yours. I'm not letting you put your happiness before my own and I'm not letting you give up on us so easy again. So Ms. Mercedes Jones may you do me the honor of being my wife?" Mercedes wipes her tears as she gently pulls Sam to his feet caressing his cheek Mercedes stood on her tippy toes to give Sam a few pecks.

"You know you didn't have to go through all that just to propose. I would have been happy with a picnic. You are always so out there with your gestures and that's why I love you. That's why I fell in love with you. Your the first boy to make me feel special and love and you continue to do that. You asking me to marry you came right on time for the both of us."

"Why is that?" Mercedes took her hands from Sam's face and took his hands and placed them on her stomach. Sam's face lit up and he was smiling so wide his cheeks started to hurt.

"In about 7/8 months were gonna have a healthy baby and before the baby is born I would love to be married to you." Sam picked Mercedes up and turned her around hearing her squeal was like music to his ears. He was getting his wife and on top of that he was going to be a daddy. Putting her down he caressed her stomach and knelt down and kissed her stomach before talking to it. Looking up at his fiancée he smiles while laying his head on her stomach.

Excuse any grammar and all that stuff. Enjoy or don't.


	35. Jane and Roderick

Jane and Roderick after the bonfire

Jane wasn't like the other girls Roderick came across at McKinley she was carefree, humble, and gorgeous. Roderick was smitten with Jane plain and simple when she touched his arm in the hallway on their way to the bonfire he felt something. When they sung together in the hallway with Mason and his twin he thought he heard an angel the girl could sing like no other.

When she hugged him after the bonfire he blushed slightly because no girl has ever hugged him except his mom. He thought she was just being nice to him because they was both newbies and she didn't want to be by herself. Everytime he was around her he would get little butterflies in his stomach and he would blush when she would smile at him.

Usually at lunch he sat by himself because nobody wanted to sit with a weirdo. So heading to his table he was prepared to sit by himself and practice some more of his singing. He was shocked to see Jane sitting there with her lunch from home and a smile on her face. He walks over and sits across from her and smiles at the dark skinned beauty he didn't know how to talk to her so she broke the ice.

"You have a really nice voice you shouldn't be so shy." Jane sweetly smiles at Roderick when he starts to blush.

"Thank you. I'm not used to singing in front of people or with people. You have a nice voice yourself. How long have you been singing?"

"Thank you. I love singing in front of people and with people it makes me want to improve. I been singing since I was 10 I heard my mama playing one of her old school tracks and I started singing along. How long have you been singing for with a voice like that you didn't just start?"

"Uh well I been singing for about two years now. I used to sing at family functions but I would get staged fright badly and I would end peeing on myself." Roderick was scared she was gonna make fun of him but to his relief she started laughing.

"I'm sorry about laughing but your cute when you blushed and just between me and you I had a couple of accidents on myself a few times when I have performed." Roderick smiles when she tells him she's had accidents on herself he's relieved to find out he's not the only dork. For the rest of the lunch period they talk and laugh about their most embarrassing moments and they end up promising to do a duet one day.


	36. Jane and Mason

Mason was shocked as hell he's never really sung with anybody besides his sister. So when he was assigned to sing with Jane he was a little hesitant because he didn't know if their voices went together. He was shocked because their voices really went well together and he got butterflies in his stomach when she touched him.

He was starting to develop a little crush on the natural hair beauty and didn't know how to approach her. He never been around much girls before so he was a little rusty in the game but he was willing to try. He was happy when he seen her sitting at the lunch table so after looking over his cheerio uniform he approached her with a big smile.

"Hi, uhm my name is Mason we sing together last week." Jane looked up from her songbook to see the brunette smiling down at her.

"Hi, I know who you are. Your one of the twins that's new to glee club. You can sit down if you want." Mason gives her a sweet smile and sits down across from her.

"I had fun singing with you it made me feel like I could sing with anybody. I usually sing with my sister so singing with you was refreshing for me."

"I'm glad I made it fun for you. Your really good and you should sing with more people besides your sister. So how long you been singing for?"

"I been singing since I was little me and my sister used to do karaoke a lot. I know that's dorky so I wouldn't blame you for laughing."

"It's not dorky at all it's actually cute. I mean it's cute that you did that with your sister." Mason smirks seeing that Jane was actually blushing it made him feel good.

"I know what you mean I'm not used to talking to girls without them laughing at me. Thank you for not laughing at me about the karaoke thing."

"I don't laugh at cute boys especially one as cute as you." Mason starts to blush a little and smiles shyly at her.

"You know if you ever want to sing with me again me and my sister still do karaoke. I would love for you to join us one day if you not to busy."

"That sounds fun I take you up on the offer. It looks like the bell is about to ring. It was fun talking to you Mason and if you want to impress a girl don't wear the Cheerios uniform all the time."

"So if I was trying to impress you what would you prefer I wear?"

"Hmm well since your cute I let you slide on the Cheerios uniform. A nice pair of jeans, boots or sneakers, and a nice shirt would do though." Jane gets up from the table making sure she emptied her garbage and left so she could be early to her next class. Mason sits there with the biggest smile on his face he actually befriended a girl who didn't think he was a freak.


	37. Samcedes & Quick

She was pregnant. After trying for over two years for a child she was finally pregnant. So many emotions was going through her happy, shocked, overwhelmed, and most of all scared. She was scared because this was their first child, happy because her and Sam was gonna be parents and Spencer is gonna be a big brother. Overwhelmed because she didn't know whether Sam still wanted children with her after the first few times they tried nothing happened.

Walking down the stairs she seen her husband and son playing wwe2k15 and wanted to surprise Spencer when she told him the news. Sitting down on the couch she watched as her two favorite men bonded over beating each other up in a video game.

"Spencer can you go to the store for me? I want to make a special dinner tonight. Any suggestions?"

"Bake Mac and Cheese, Cornbread, pork chops, and a cheesecake." Mercedes looked at her son with wide eyes when he said his choices no doubt about it that was Sam's son.

"You better be lucky I love you. Go get my purse so I could give you the money. Go straight to the supermarket and come straight back." Spencer went to go get his mom's purse after Mercedes gave him the money for the food Spencer left. Sam looked at his wife suspiciously because she only cooked a big meal when she wanted to announce something.

"Alright spill it Mrs. Evans the only time you cook big is when you have something to announce."

"I just want to make a special dinner for my family. Why do I need a motive to do so?"

"Mercedes Evans I know you to well. What announcement are you making tonight at dinner?" Instead of giving him an answer Mercedes gets up and go upstairs to the bathroom where the pregnancy test was at. Getting the test she headed back downstairs to her husband who was focused on the game. Sitting next to him on the couch she placed the test in his lap waiting to see his expression.

Sam looked down at the test in his lap and jumps up doing a fist pump. He starts dancing around the living room making Mercedes laugh really hard after his celebration he sat down pulling Mercedes so she could sit in his lap.

Few Hours Later

After Sam and Mercedes talked about what they wanted to have and the changes that was gonna be made Spencer came home. Sam and Spencer played the video game while Mercedes went to prepare dinner. They asked her if she needed any help but she declined it cause she knew they would argue about who gets to taste test. After she was done with making dinner she told them to wash up for dinner. Sam and Spencer raced to see who gets to cut the cheesecake first which Spencer.

Mercedes watched in amazement all the food her son was putting away. She decided to tell Spencer that he be a big brother soon but before she could their was a knock at the door. Getting up from her seat she went to see who it was she was shocked to see it was Quinn and Puck. Opening the door quickly she stepped aside so they could come in from the cold. Asking them if they wanted to take their jackets off they said no they was only there to share some good news. Mercedes led them into the kitchen where Puck being Puck washed his hands and made himself a plate.

"So what brings you guys on this side of town?" Sam asked with a mouth full of cornbread.

"Well Puck and I have great news for you guys especially you Spencer." Spencer was excited now he always loved his Aunt Quinn she kept him in check and got him out of trouble from time to time.

"Well come on now don't keep us waiting."

"Puck and I are expecting a child in about 7/8 months." Mercedes runs over to her best friend giving her a big hug while Spencer jumps up showing off his non existent dance moves. Sam air fist pumps Puck cause they both eating and don't wanna get up.

"Wow that's great news Quinn. I guess you and I be going in at the same time cause Sam and I are expecting too." With that Spencer ran over and gave Mercedes and Quinn a big bear hug causing them to lose some air.

"I'm be a big brother! I'm have two little brothers that I could teach football, basketball, and wrestling too." The adults listened to Spencer as they all sat down to finish eating. You couldn't wipe the smile off of Spencer's face for nothing he was getting his wish.

Excuse any grammar and all that crap.


	38. Samcedes Blind Date

Mercedes the worse luck in the damn world not only did her boyfriend break up with her. Her best friend Santana set her up on a blind date. She wasn't to fond of blind dates she watched to many shows on the investigation channel. Since her best friend set this up she was gonna humor her and go on this blind date. Looking inside her closet she was looking for the perfect outfit since going in her pajamas was out of the question. She decided on her sleeveless red cocktail dress and her 6" black pumps.

Looking at the time she realized she had a few hours to herself before she had to get ready. She decided to take a nice long shower to ease her mind about this blind date. Her shower was relaxing it helped her get her mind off of her recent break up and this blind date that she didn't want to go on. After her shower she started to get ready for the worst night of her life. After getting her hair in the curls she wanted she started to put on her favorite lotion and her sexy bra and panty set.

After getting dressed and saying a prayer she headed out to the restaurant where her date was probably going to be late. The drive to the restaurant was rather quick much to Mercedes horror. Reaching the restaurant she was shocked to see how crowded it was everybody must be on a blind date. When she was escorted to her table she was shocked to see three people sitting at her table. One person was a white male with dirty blonde hair, plump lips, and a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Another one was a brunette who had an annoying voice and like to wear thigh socks. From the looks of things they was comfortable with each or so she thought so which left the bow tie wearing gentleman who looked like he put to much gel in his hair.

"Uhm hi my name is Mercedes Jones. I'm guessing your my blind date." She gives the man a sweet smile while holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Hi my name is Blaine Anderson it's nice to meet you." Instead of shaking her hand he gets up and gives her a hug shocking Mercedes. They was hitting it off pretty good until Blaine started talking about Broadway and all hell broke loose. The brunette who was sitting next to the blonde heard Broadway and she interrupted with her own Broadway stories. Mercedes and the mystery blonde watched as their blind dates talked amongst themselves completely ignoring their blind dates. She had enough of listening to Blaine and the girl talking so she decided she was going to leave. Getting up from the table she was about to leave until the blondes deep voice stopped her.

"You don't have to leave. Just cause our dates are being rude and completely ignoring us don't mean we can't talk. My name is Sam Evans, what's your name?"

"Looks like we was set up with the wrong people. My name is Mercedes Jones it's nice to meet you Sam." Mercedes gives Sam a nice smile and sits down next to him. The waitress comes and takes their drink and meal order Sam orders a steak fully cooked, a baked potato, and string beans with a sprite. Mercedes orders a pork chop, beans, and mash potatoes with a diet coke. Sam can't help but to stare at the dark skin beauty next to him Mercedes realizes that Sam is staring at her and blushes slightly.

"I'm sorry for staring so hard your just really gorgeous I never been in presence of such beauty." Sam gives Mercedes is famous lopsided grin and Mercedes gives him a smile back.

"Did you say that to your date before she ditched you for mine?"

"No I didn't she was talking to damn much for me to get a word in." With that comment Mercedes starts to laugh hard snorting in the process. The waitress comes back with their drinks telling them she be bringing their meal to them shortly.

"So what do you do for a living Mr. Evans?"

"My name is Sam and I would love it if you called me that and I am a comic book designer. What about you what do you do for a living?"

"Okay Sam well I'm a up and coming fashion designer. What made you want to become a fashion designer?"

"Well I have always loved comics and I also do impressions. So when my family went homeless when I was in high school drawing and doing impressions kept my little siblings entertained. What about you why are you a fashion designer?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to pry. Well I always loved fashion and being a bigger female we don't have much of a selection. So I decided to design clothes for the bigger females." Their waitress comes back with their food and their dinner was spent with pleasant conversation. After finishing their meal Sam being a gentleman he pays for their meal despite Mercedes protest. Walking out the restaurant they stood in a comfortable silence while the valet's went to go get their cars.

"Thank you for saving me from what would have been a horrible evening Mercedes."

"No problem Sam you was pleasant company. You saved me from a horrible evening with Blaine."

"If you don't mind may I get your number?"

"Now why would I give you my number Mr. Evans?"

"Well because I'm cute and we had fun together. We can have some more fun together but only if I get your number."

"I wouldn't say your cute but that's just me but we did have fun together." Taking out her phone she handed it to Sam while he gave her his phone. After putting each other's numbers in the others phone the valets come around with their cars.

"Well that's my ride thank you again Mercedes you are an angel." Sam takes his keys from the valet getting into his car.

"Let me know when you get home safe Sam I wouldn't want to text a guy and he don't respond." Sam rolls down the passenger side wide and gives Mercedes a wink. Mercedes shyly smiles at Sam and watches him drive off. Getting in her car Mercedes had her doubts about blind dating but she's glad she went on it. When she got home she called Santana and told her about her night while she was on the phone she receives a text from Sam telling her he got home safe.


	39. Jealous Mason

Jealous Mason

Mason was seething seeing all these warblers dancing around Jane. That was his girlfriend well he thought she was. They always spent time together after school going to the park, doing homework together, and Jane was teaching him how to dance. So to see a bunch of guys dancing around her and she's just smiling made him upset.

When the performance was done he didn't stand up and clap like the rest he got up and left. He needed to clear his head of all his jealous thoughts before he did something he regret. He was so caught up in his jealousy he didn't hear footsteps behind him until he heard her voice.

"I'm guessing you didn't like the performance?" He turned around to see Jane standing there with a puzzling expression on her face.

"Oh no I liked the performance you was amazing as usually. I just felt some kind of way about all those guys dancing around you."

"Thank you for that Mason. Why were you feeling some kind of way about guys dancing around me?"

"I just felt that they didn't have to be dancing around you. Some guys was grinding up on you and some just was to close."

"Mason your not making sense. Your mad cause the guys was doing the dance moves we rehearsed?"

"No I'm not mad okay? I just didn't like how they was all up on you. Your my friend and I'm trying to look out for you."

"It was apart of the routine we put together. Thank you for being a concerned friend Mason I don't know what I would do without you." Mason was smiling from ear to ear until one of the dancers from Jane's performance came behind her and smacked her on the ass. He watched as the guy whisper in her ear and walk off not before giving Jane a wink.

"Was that also part of the routine? For him to smack your ass and wink at you?"

"Mason is not that serious he was just playing. Why you acting jealous?" Instead of answering Mason walks up to her and cups her face kissing her on the lips. Jane is shocked but she returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. After 5 minutes Mason breaks the kiss and starts to freak out s little bit because he never did that before.

"Uhm I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I just I really like you and I thought you liked me to."

"You like me?"

"I thought it was obvious when I kissed you on the cheek. If you don't like me it's okay. You can slap me for kissing you unexpectedly." Jane thinks for a few minutes before standing on her tippy toes giving Mason a small peck on the lips.

"I actually do like you Mason. Your goofy, sweet, and you just make me smile."

"So if I asked you on a karaoke date would you say yes?"

"Maybe. Maybe not depends you gonna act like a jealous fool again?"

"Depends any guys gonna be whispering in your ear and smacking your ass?" Mason and Jane look at each other before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Mason may not have been the brightest person when it came to girls but he was going to learn quickly.


	40. After that clip of the seat arrangements

Santana looked at her best friend Mercedes as if she had another head. Why was she pushing for Sam and Rachel to sit together? She didn't want Rachel at her damn wedding in the first place but Brittany talked her into inviting her. She was in the hallway calming down after storming out on the seating arrangements meeting. She had a good reason for not wanting Sue there and she wasn't gonna change her mind. Hearing footsteps she thought it was either Rachel or Brittany coming to talk to her about letting Sue come to the wedding. It was neither of them though it was Mercedes and she was talking on the phone blushing.

Santana never seen Mercedes blush except for when she was with Sam. She watched on as Mercedes would giggle with whoever she was on the phone with. She watched on for a few more minutes as Mercedes talked, giggled, and blush. She knew as soon as Mercedes got off the phone they was gonna have a conversation. It was about a good fifteen minutes before Santana seen Mercedes hanging up the phone.

"Who was that wheezy?" She shouted at her best friend. Mercedes jumps hearing Santana's voice. She thought she was alone but she was wrong.

"Oh that was my friend Avery he's my plus one for the wedding." Santana looks at her friend and starts to put the pieces together.

"Is that why you was so adamant about Rachel and Sam sitting together? You have a boyfriend and wasn't gonna tell nobody."

"Yea it was I didn't want to tell it in front of Rachel. You know she has a big mouth and would have blabbed it off to somebody. I usually go to these events alone so for somebody to actually want to go with me it's shocking." Santana smiles seeing the smile on her best friend's face she couldn't be mad at Mercedes.

"Well I don't blame you Rachel does have a big mouth. How did you meet Avery anyway?"

"Spencer set me up on a blind date he met Avery while playing football one day. So is it okay if I bring him to the wedding with me?"

"Of course it's okay girl as long as he don't get anywhere near Rachel." Santana and Mercedes share a laugh and they give each other a hug before walking back to the choir room.


	41. Mason ask Jane out

Mason had his headphones on walking through McKinley. Bruno Mars Uptown Funk was blasting through his headphones. He was so caught up in his music he went paying attention to where he was going. He kept bumping into people but he would pay it no mind he would just keep dancing and singing. Coming to his favorite part of the song he was about to do the same exact move as Bruno did in the music video but he collided with a soft body.

Looking down he seen his papers and everything else on the floor. Grumbling he squat down to pick his stuff up he was almost done when he seen her picking up her picking up her stuff. Picking up her notebook and folder Mason stood up and handed it to Jane.

"Sorry for bumping into you and causing your stuff to fall. I should know better then to dance in the middle of a crowded hallway." Jane laughs softly and takes her notebook and folder standing up. Mason smiles at her and unknowingly licks his lips thinking about the kiss he gave her last week.

"So you going to glee today or do you have cheerio practice?"

"I'm actually going to glee today to see what boring lesson Rachel has planned. Probably some Broadway medley of songs I wouldn't listen to." Jane starts to laugh which causes Mason to laugh along with her.

"Well I guess I see you in glee see you later."

"Before you go remember last week when I asked you would you say yes if I asked you on a date?"

"Yea I remember I'm still waiting on you to ask me though."

"What are you doing after glee today?"

"Probably going to go home and do chores."

"Change them plans then baby-girl. You and I have a date dress sexy."

"You do know that's not asking right? You just told me you and I have a date."

"Well why ask when I know your going to say yes anyway."

"Well look at you being mr. cocky. What bought this attitude on?"

"I don't know I guess cause I kissed the most beautiful girl last week and I didn't get slapped. Plus I have no warblers to worry about trying to whisper in your ear."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that a warbler is always lurking around." Mason just shakes his head putting a smirk before kissing Jane softly on the lips surprising her. He walks off with some pep in his step and a giant smile on his face.

So excuse grammar and all that stuff I hope yall enjoy :)


	42. My Quick Ending

It's been 5 years since Quinn and Puck last seen each other Quinn was graduate of Yale and Puck got honorary discharge from the air-force. Quinn was on her way to becoming a successful author while Puck got a bachelors in business. They haven't been in contact since they came back to help Rachel get the glee club back together. Puck missed Quinn but he knew her education came first and he didn't want to get in the way of that. Quinn missed Puck but she knew that he didn't need any distractions while he was busy saving people and probably protecting things.

Puck was somewhat happy to be back in McKinley he proved everybody wrong including Quinn. He remembers everybody saying he wouldn't making out of Lima. He remembers some of them saying he end up in jail for the rest of his life. He remembers Quinn telling him he always be a Lima loser when he was trying to help her. He remembers Mr. Schue not being there for him when he needed him. He did it Noah Puckerman achieved something great in his life an honorary discharge and a business degree. He just wanted a few more things to make his life complete and that's a wife and a few more children. He still had a good relationship with Beth but he hardly seen her since Shelby moved to New York to restart her Broadway career.

Before going into the auditorium he needed to make a stop to Finn's tree to give his best friend a update. When he reached to where the tree was at he took out one of his metals and places it on it. "You know I miss you bud kind of weird without you being here. I know if you were here you would be coaching the glee club and probably opening up your own school." Puck sighed heavily feeling rain drops coming down and he started hearing some thunder. "I'm still waiting on you to show up with your drumsticks and for you to tell me to grab my guitar. I know I'm late with this but I'm sorry for everything I did to you in high school. From sleeping with Quinn to not telling you that the baby is mine, and to being an asshole of a friend." Puck starts to feel tears on his cheeks and wipes them away quickly not wanting somebody to catch them unbeknownst to him that somebody was already watching him.

"To late Puckerman I seen them." Puck looks up to see Quinn looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Look at you Quinn. You look gorgeous and I heard about your book. I'm proud of you." Quinn sits down next to Puck in front of Finn's tree. Quinn and Puck sit at the tree in an comfortable silence until Puck takes a necklace out his pocket and gives it to Quinn. Quinn reads the necklace and smiles it says number one mom. "I got it for you as soon as I found out you was pregnant. Even though the way it happened was my fault I was a very happy boy."

"This is gorgeous Puck thank you. Would you mind putting it on me?" Puck nods his head and takes the necklace back from Quinn and puts the necklace on her. Quinn smiles and clutches the necklace close to her heart. "How did you do in the Air Force?"

"I got honorary discharge which is a good thing especially for somebody like me. I went back to school to get my business degree and I'm open up my own pool cleaning business."

"I guess your gonna back to sleeping with people's mom's again?" Puck chuckles and shakes his head no.

"No I only want one Milf and that's you if you take be back. I know I'm not your first choice and I may have did some shit to you that was mean but I have changed and I do want to make you happy. I just wanted to make you happy that's all and with me being grown and about to open up a business I can take care of you."

"So is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend again?"

"I never truly asked you so let me do this properly. Lucy Quinn Fabray would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Quinn smiles before leaning in and giving Puck a sweet peck on his lips.

"I would love to be your girlfriend and I'm proud of you Puck for proving everybody including me wrong." Puck smiles and helps Quinn stand up so they can head to the auditorium for the reunion.

this is how I would have ended quick I wasn't happy with their ending. Excuse any grammar and spelling


	43. My Samcedes Ending

Mercedes was in her car heading to Rachel's Tony party. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she smiled knowing it was Sam. Taking her phone she smiled seeing Sam sent her a selfie of him with the glee club then he sent him one of being shirtless. Mercedes let out a giggle realizing that even after 5 years Sam was still a mess. Text Messages M: You know your girlfriend isn't gonna be happy with you sending shirtless selfies to me. S: She's not really a concern of mine at this moment. Are you watching the tony's to see if Rachel wins? M: Yes I'm on my way to her and Jesse's place now to watch it. Are you watching it with your girlfriend? S: Actually no I'm on a trip so I might be missing it. Mercedes wanted to question what trip he was on but her car ride came to a stop. Putting her phone away she took a deep breath getting out the car. She smiled seeing all her old friends and how happy they looked. Artie asked if he could use one of her songs and she pulled his coattail a little before giving him a little smile. After everybody headed inside they spoke to Roderick and Kitty for a little while before turning to the Tony's.

Before the category Rachel was in was announced their was a knock at the door. Everybody looked at each other before Mercedes went up to answer the door. Due to her being short she had to stand on her tip-toes to see through the peep-hole. Looking through the peep-hole she seen a tall figure with a beard. Opening the door she gasped seeing that the talk figure was Sam in a suit looking fine. Before she could ask what he was doing there Sam walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Look at you Mercedes Jones on your grown sexy woman shit I like it."

"Sam what are you doing here?" Mercedes scanned Sam's body up and down and can admit that seeing him 5 years later sent butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh Cedes I am here for two reasons one to see that boring ass Tony awards and to see my girlfriend." Mercedes steps closer to him and fixes his tie and stares into his green eyes.

"I'm not your girlfriend Sam we been over for 5 years." Sam smirks and grabs Mercedes hips so she's flush against his body. Sam smiles down at the love of his life and licks his lips realizing they are kissing distance. Deciding to take a risk he bends down and gives her a gentle kiss which she returns. Breaking the kiss Sam caresses her cheek and gives her a lopsided smile.

"You know just like I do that their is no such thing as us being over. Don't worry baby I have enough rooms in my house for when you come home." Sam walks away so he can greet his friends and see Rachel win. He turns around sending Mercedes a wink and blew her a kiss. Mercedes follows behind Sam and takes her old seat next to Kurt. Throughout the party Sam and Mercedes exchanges looks and before the night was over they was exchanging I loved you's and I see you soon.

I'm still pissed at the samcedes ending but then im

happy but this is how I would have ended them. Excuse any grammar and spelling. Enjoy


	44. My wildebrams ending

Kitty was a successful model by them time she came back for the reunion. Artie was a successful screen director. He was about to write his first movie with a few awards under his belt. Him and Tina broke up after Mike came back and proposed to her on the red carpet. To say it felt weird to be back in McKinley famous was an understatement for the both of them. With everything they been through from being in a car crash and being bullied, to being sexually molested being a bully. Artie and Kitty came a long and they always made sure to call Mr. Schue and thank him. He may not have payed attention to them like he did Blaine and Rachel but he was an important part of their lives.

Artie seen Kitty coming into the auditorium and he smiled seeing her. She looked the same like she could still be in high school. He checked his breath and was pleased with himself. He checked his armpits and was pleased when he didn't smell an odor. He rolled over to her and started blushing she always had that effect on him.

"May I have your autograph?" Kitty turns around to see Artie smiling up at her his dimples showing. Kitty rolls her eyes and walks away not giving Artie a second glance. Artie is confused as to what the hell just happened but follows behind her. "Kitty wait up your just going to ignore me?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere on the red carpet with your wife Tina?" Artie scrunches his face really confused at the moment then it dawned on him that Tina and him was on the red carpet a lot.

"Kitty listen it's not how it sounds. Tina and I made a promise that if we wasn't married by a certain age we get married. We decided to date first to see if that spark was still there."

"Well was the spark still there or are you one of them directors who wants his cake and to eat it too?"

"The spark was there for a short while we thought it would be like when we was in high school. Sadly it was short lived because our hearts was with different people. You still don't trust me after my stunt in New York and getting that std." Kitty wipes her eyes feeling tears on her cheeks.

"You hurt me Artie more then any other boyfriend I ever had. You left and went to New York and became this male hoe. You stopped texting me and it made me feel like you only dated me for brownie points."

"I know I hurt you and that's something I never wanted to do. I always thought about you when I was in New York. I always thought about you when I was on the red carpet and pictured you there with me."

"What do you want Arthur?"

"I want a second chance to prove to you that I'm not that guy I was in New York."

"And why should I give you another chance? For you to make a idiot out of me again? I can't do that with you again Artie." Artie pulls Kitty down on his lap and tucks some hair behind her ear.

"You love me just as much as I love you. I'm not going to hurt you again I promise. Matter of fact they having a carnival maybe after this reunion we can go there?"

"That was our first date I actually had fun that day. I was so scared when the other cheerleaders seen us together that day. You was patient with me and didn't rush me to put out that we was dating." Artie kisses Kitty which she returns happily.

"Does this mean you be my girlfriend again and maybe be in one of my movies?"

"It depends on how our date ends." Kitty kisses Artie again before getting up to get ready to perform in the auditorium.

One year later

"Artie you need wake up now!"

"Why babe? We just went to bed two minutes ago you can't be this horny."

"My water just broke and if you don't want baby juice all over this bed I suggest you wake up." When Artie heard that he called Kitty's doctor and asked if she could meet them at their mansion. It didn't take long for the doctor to get there and she was happy to see that Kitty was almost ready to give birth. It took about 10 minutes when Kitty was ready to push and after 6 pushes and her cursing to high heavens she gave birth to a baby boy who was 8 lbs, and 9 inches long. After she was cleaned up and the baby was cleaned up and put in a cute baby blue hat Artie sat in his chair and smiled watching Kitty feed their son.

"Sometimes I wish I could walk." Kitty looks up at Artie and smiles sadly at him. She always knew that walking was important to him and now that their son is here he's taking it more seriously.

"Are you considering the surgery?"

"Seeing him in your arms nursing looking cute yes I am. I just wanna be able to teach him what my dad didn't teach me." Artie rolls over to his side of the bed and gets in the bed laying next to his wife and son. "We need a name for him we can't call him beanie for the rest of his life. Kitty smiles at her husband which he returns the smile.

"How about we name him after you?"

"You wanna name him after me? Are you sure I thought you would want to name him something with meaning." Kitty chuckles before moving the blanket from the baby face and smiling. Artie leans over and looks at his son a smile breaking out on his face seeing how much he looks like Kitty. "Arthur Jay Abrams Jr. perfect for our little man."

Again this may suck but this is my head canon and as much as I was happy with tartie being back together I felt Wildebrams should have been endgame. Excuse any grammar and spelling. Enjoy or don't


	45. Kurtcedes

Mercedes was walking the halls of McKinley smiling to herself. She had just gotten the call that they wanted her to open up for Beyonce. She asked if Brittany and Santana can come along and they said yes. Mercedes Jones has made it big and she was damn happy about it. She stopped at her locker and smiled as all the memories came back. She started to laugh when she thought about the day she broke Kurt's car window when he rejected.

"What's so funny diva?" Mercedes turned around to see her best friend staring at her. Kurt walked to where she was and stood where his old locker used to be.

"Remember the car wash and when I told you I liked you?" Kurt starts to laugh remembering how he lied being attracted to Rachel.

"You broke the window to my car and told me I broke your heart. Ever since then we have been best friends. Remember when we joined the Cheerios cause Mr. Schue won't give us a shot?"

"Mmm so many memories in this school and in that choir room. Thank you Kurt."

"For what diva?" Mercedes starts to feel tears prick her eyes which falls down and Kurt takes his hand and wipes them away.

"For being my best friend when nobody else would and when I first left for L.A. you would always answer my late night calls. You really are a big influence on me Kurt and I just thank you for everything."

"Babe you are my ebony queen. We may have hit a rough patch but I will always be there for you." Kurt had tears coming down his face as he pulled Mercedes into a bone crushing hug. After 4 minutes of hugging they pulled apart and started laughing as they looked at each other red eyes.

"I have some news for you Kurt and you can't tell anybody at least not yet." Kurt nodded his head waiting for Mercedes to continue. "I got called to open up for Beyonce and I leave today."

"Oh my God that's amazing Mercedes I'm so proud of you. Your going to kill it and I can't wait to go to your shows."

"I have a special thing planned in the auditorium for you guys it's not my goodbye song but my see you later song. Can you make me a promise though Kurt?"

"Anything."

"I want you to go back to Vogue and I want you to become a worldwide fashion designer. I want to wear my best friends clothing whenever I'm on stage and I want to wear my best friends clothing when I win my first Grammy."

"I promise you Mercedes and you have to make me a promise."

"What's up?"

"Let me be your date for the Grammy's?" Mercedes smiles before linking her an with his and starts to walk to the choir room to hear Mr. Schue sing one last time.

"I wouldn't dream of a better date well besides Sam." Kurt looks Mercedes with a knowing eye which causes her to laugh.


	46. My Whacky Samcedes ending

Mercedes couldn't believe it she just got the called she has been nominated for two grammy's. One for album of the year and another for song of the year and she was performing twice. One with Beyonce and a few songs from her album and plus she was presenting an award. They told her she can bring up to four people with her to the event she already knew she was going to bring Kurt, Sam, Santana and Brittany. She wanted to bring Artie and Tina but the independent film awards was on the same night and they was being nominated.

She was going to surprise Sam at McKinley with his Grammy ticket she already gave Kurt, Santana, and Brittany their tickets. She walked into McKinley with a smile on her face and a pep in her step. She stopped in front of the choir room and smiled seeing Sam playing his guitar for his students. She stood in the doorway watching Sam interact with his students and she smiled softly. She knocked on the door and smiled when Sam looked up and smiled at her. Mercedes stepped in the room and gave Sam a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. All the boys in the class was checking out Mercedes ass and whistling at her and winking at her. Sam glared at all the boys and held Mercedes closer to him.

"Ms. Jones you should be my girlfriend I promise I won't spend all your money." The class starts laughing as Sam glares at his student Trevor. Mercedes has an amused smile on her face as Trevor puts on his most adorable smile. Before Sam or Mercedes could answer Trevor the bell rung, Trevor was the first one out his seat and went straight to Mercedes giving a long kiss on her cheek causing Sam to mumble. When the class was empty Sam sat in an empty seat and pulled Mercedes on his lap.

"I have missed you so much Cedes. How's the tour going?"

"I missed you too Sammy. Tour is going great going to all these different states and countries it's just amazing. How's teaching going?"

"Tiring, don't get me wrong I love the students but it gets tiring after a while. So what brings you to little old Ohio." Mercedes laughs as Sam's country accent comes out which she loves.

"I completely understand I love all the fans I'm getting but it becomes too much. What brings me to Ohio? You, a Grammy ticket, and me asking you would you mind being my date." Sam looks at Mercedes shocked that she even thought of him to be her date.

"I'm so proud of you babe I knew you could do it. You sure you want me as your date? I can make you look bad on the red carpet." Mercedes smiles and wraps her arms around Sam's neck and kisses his cheek lightly.

"I'm positive I want you as my date I want to share my most special day with the first person who believed in me. So what you say Mr. Evans you want to be my date?" Sam smiles and wraps his arms around Mercedes waist tighter.

"I would love to be your date. Do you know what color your wearing?"

"I had Kurt make us Kurt Hummel originals. We leave tonight so go home and pack a bag and I will see you at the airport." Mercedes gets off of Sam's lap and gives him a kiss on the lips and leaves. Sam released the breath he was holding and fist pumped the air he had a special surprise for when she won her Grammy's.

Few hours later

Mercedes and Sam got off the plane in the L.A. airport. They walked hand in hand until they seen a man holding up a sign saying Mercedes and Sam. The driver helped them put their stuff in the trunk and Sam held the door open for Mercedes. The ride to Mercedes place was soothing they talked about what they missed with each other. Sam asked Mercedes for a re-do of their failed date at the spotlight diner and of course she said yes. Mercedes offered to show Sam all the art museums L.A. had and even told him to put some of his paintings in an art show.

When they reached Mercedes home Sam looked on in amazement at the home Mercedes was living. When they reached the inside of her home Sam smiled seeing how Mercedes hasn't changed. She had a lot of pictures from her high school days and she had a picture of her with some random guy.

"Is that Tank?" Mercedes looked at the picture Sam was talking about and shook her head.

"That's Marcus my brother babe. You didn't get a chance to meet him cause he was away at college." Sam's face became a deep red as he felt completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I thought that was Tank... and you said you upgraded and I just assumed..." Mercedes cut Sam off by pressing her lips to his and Sam deepened it immediately. After a few minutes their lungs needed air and they broke apart. Mercedes caressed Sam's cheek and Sam relished in a old feeling that he's missed. "We should have our re-do date tonight we already dressed."

"No restaurants are open Sam so your out of luck."

"No I'm not. You have a kitchen right?" Mercedes shakes her head yes as she takes his hand and leads them to her kitchen. Sam looks at Mercedes kitchen in amazement it looked like something he would put in there future house. Even though Mercedes didn't like people in her kitchen she let Sam have free reign on her kitchen. Sam told Mercedes to go in the living room and rest while he made them dinner. Mercedes took out a bottle of red wine and set it on her living room table and turned the tv to family matters.

Sam looked around Mercedes kitchen to see what he can make them for dinner. He found a box of chocolate chip pancake mix, grits, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Sam decided to make Mickie mouse pancakes, eggs with cheese, and bacon. Before he put everything on plates he lit two candles and took them out and to the living room he gave Mercedes a quick kiss before going back to the kitchen. He took out two wine glasses, the syrup and put the food on the plates and brought them to the living room.

"So did you date anybody after you and Rachel broke up?" Sam looked up from his plate and at Mercedes and smiled.

"I see Kurt didn't tell you the good news or the weird news." Mercedes furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she watch Sam eat some more. "Me and Rachel never dated Mercedes we were only associates even after you gave us your blessing I couldn't date her."

"Why couldn't you date her? I thought you guys made a connection when you and Blaine went to visit her, Kurt, and Santana in New York. I mean that's what I was told by Kurt when he called and told me."

"You need stop listening to Kurt he don't know what he be talking about. I'm be honest Rachel was the last thing on my mind when me and Blaine went to visit them. It just so happened that she helped me get into modeling and there was that. Then at McKinley I still didn't like her until Sue hypnotized me. Even with Sue hypnotizing me and you telling me to heal her heart I couldn't do it with my heart still with a certain diva."

"Like I couldn't give my heart to Tank fully. Can I tell you something and you won't get mad?" Sam shakes his head yes while taking a sip of his wine. "Their was never a Tank and their wasn't a bet rock Christian awards or whatever I told you." Mercedes notices the hurt look in Sam's eyes and instantly feels bad for lying to him. "When Kurt called me and told me about you and Rachel I came up with this plan to pretend to have a boyfriend. I just wanted you happy Sam and I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you my blessing to go and date Rachel."

"Why would you think you was doing the right thing by telling me to date Rachel? Mercedes I love you but you can't do this again. You can't put other people's happiness in front of your own because you feel it's the right thing to do. From this day on I want you to think about your happiness before anybody else's. Can you promise me that Cedes you put your happiness before anybody else's?"

"I promise Sammy that I put my happiness before anybody else's. As long as you promise to start doing things that make you happy?" Sam puts on his famous lope sided smile and winks at Mercedes. The rest of the dinner was spent with them making jokes, Sam doing his impressions, and them doing a few duets.

Grammy Day/Night

Sam watched in amazement the whole day as Mercedes ran around like a mad woman. She was rambling on about how everything needed to be perfect. It came to a point where Sam just gave Mercedes his credit card and told her to have fun with it. While Mercedes was out doing God knows what with Sam's credit card Kurt came by and dropped off both Mercedes and Sam's outfits for the big event. Sam looked at the time and figured he had enough time to get himself a haircut so he won't make Mercedes look bad with his hair.

Few Hours Later

Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. This night was finally happening and she was beyond excited one cause this was her life long dream and two because Sam was going to be her date. Mercedes had on a purple dress with one strap that hugged her figured perfectly. Her hair was curled perfectly with brown, her makeup was light with her eyeshadow being a smoky color and she did her lips in purple lipstick. She used Sam's card to get a manicure, pedicure, and a massage to ease her nerves. Her outfit was completed with a pair of 6" inch white heels and her white and purple clutch. She prayed a few pumps of her favorite perfume before heading downstairs.

When she reached downstairs she seen Kurt looking handsome in his white and purple leisure suit. She seen Brittana looking gorgeous in their white and purple attire. She furrowed her brows when she doesn't see Sam and starts to wonder did he go back home cause L.A. was to much for him. Before she could ask where he was at there was a knock at the door and she looked at her best friends who had smiles on there faces. When she opened the door her lips formed the biggest smile ever Sam was standing there in his white and purple attire. His blond hair was cut and and looked messy but a good messy and it fit him.

"You look handsome Sammy and your not wearing your famous bolo tie." Sam smiles at her as he leans in and gives Mercedes a kiss on the cheek. He looks in to see his friends Kurt and Brittana but looked at Kurt again seeing Blaine wasn't there.

"Where Blaine?" The troubletones look at Sam like he's crazy and then back at Kurt to see if he's about to breakdown. To their surprise Kurt just smiled and took deep breaths. Sam was really confused as to why the Troubletones was giving them glares and why Kurt was taking deep breaths. He was about to apologize when Kurt finally spoke up.

"Blaine and I actually are divorced. I found out he cheated on me with Sebastian while I was doing a fashion show in Paris." Sam looked shocked finding out that Blaine cheated on Kurt again and was glad they stopped talking.

"I'm sorry Kurt I didn't know you went through that again. If it makes you feel any better you could do way better than Blaine anyway he never deserved you. Come on guys the limousine is waiting and we don't want to be late for the red carpet." All three of them look at Sam shocked he was just surprising everybody tonight. The ride to the Grammys was light and filled with lots of conversation. When they reached the red carpet Mercedes suddenly felt her chest getting tighter and felt like she was about to faint. Sam sensing she was becoming nervous told Brittana and Kurt to go out to the red carpet and him and Mercedes will be there shortly.

"What's wrong Mercedes? You seem like you about to puke."

"I'm nervous Sam this isn't like the mall tours I'm about to be performing in front of a lot of people. I'm about to find out if I'm meant to be in the big league cause I'm up for two category's tonight. I don't know Sam this is a lot to take in and what if I don't win? What if people don't think I'm good enough to be in the big leagues?"

"Mercedes you was always meant to be in the big leagues. Even if Mr. Schue and Rachel didn't want to admit they knew it. They knew you was one of the best singers in that glee club that's why everything went to Rachel. Baby you got this and when you win both grammy's just think about how when Jesse called you lazy. Just think about how you had to fight to actually get some attention from Schue. You winning them two Grammy's would make them feel like the world's biggest dumbasses cause they was busy kissing Rachel's ass. You got this Cedes don't worry about anything and when you perform the whole world is going to fall deeper in love with you." Mercedes nods her head feeling better and kisses Sam lightly on the lips and caresses his cheek with her small hand. Sam smiles and he gets out the car and walks over to open Mercedes side of the door.

The red carpet was filled with a lot of camera flashes and questions being thrown at Mercedes. Sam stood by Mercedes side throughout the whole thing and when they asked who Sam was he was shocked when she said he was her boyfriend. The Grammy's took off without a problem and the McKinley crew was having a great time. A director came to get Mercedes for her performances and Sam gave her a good-luck kiss while Kurt and Brittana winked at her. Jennifer Hudson introduced Mercedes for her performances and Mercedes took a deep breath before she walked on the stage. Mercedes performed two of her favorite songs her original song Leave a light on and someday we'll be together. While she was singing both the songs she looked on at Sam who had a proud look on his face and at her three best friends who was crying. She put her all into them two performances and to her surprise she got a standing ovation from everybody.

The rest of the night passed in a blur and Mercedes won both of the Grammy's she was up for. In both her speeches she thanked God, her parents for being supportive, Sam for posting that video of her singing, Kurt for being her best friend and always supporting her, and her Troubletones sisters for being there for her while on tour. Sam, Kurt, and Brittana watched on with proud looks on their faces. Sam made sure to take a selfie with Mercedes, Kurt, and Brittana and sent it to Rachel, Blaine, and Mr. Schue with the caption I told you so. They headed to the after party and everybody split up Brittana was in there own little world, Kurt reconnected with Adam, and Sam and Mercedes was dancing until Sam seen a empty stage and knew the time was perfect he gave Mercedes a quick kiss before talking to the band.

Sam grabs the microphone and the band starts to play can't take my eyes off of you and Sam stares straight at Mercedes.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

You'd be like heaven to touch.

I wanna hold you so much.

At long last love has arrived.

And I thank God I'm alive.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

Pardon the way that I stare.

There's nothing else to compare.

The sight of you leaves me weak.

There are no words left to speak.

But if you feel like I feel.

Please let me know that it's real.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

Mercedes look on as Sam serenades her she found herself back in McKinley's auditorium when he serenaded her with Close to you. That was still her Sam just with more swagger and was handsome as ever. Kurt and Brittana looked at each other and gave each other knowing looks before going over to Mercedes and smiling and dancing with her. Sam got down from the stage and grabbed a chair before setting it on the stage and going back to the microphone to sing.

I need you baby, if it's quite all right,

I need you baby to warm a lonely night.

I love you baby.

Trust in me when I say, "OK." (it's OK)

Oh pretty baby, "Don't let me down," I pray.

Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.

And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby... Kurt and Brittana led Mercedes up to the stage and helped her sit in the chair. Mercedes gave all three of them a confused look but only thing they did was wink and go back on the dance floor. Sam took the microphone from the hook and sung these lyrics while holding her hand.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

You'd be like heaven to touch.

I wanna hold you so much.

At long last love has arrived.

And I thank God I'm alive.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you (I want you, I want you). Mercedes felt tears in her eyes as Sam sung to her he always wore his heart on his sleeves. Even when they wasn't together he never stopped texting her saying how much he loved her and he always thought about the promise they made each other.

I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,

I need you baby to warm a lonely night.

I love you baby.

Trust in me when I say, "It's OK."

Oh pretty baby, "Don't let me down," I pray.

Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.

And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...

I need you baby, if it's quite all right,

I love you baby, you warm a lonely night.

I need you baby.

Trust in me when I say, "It's OK."

Oh, oh pretty baby, "Don't let me down," I pray.

Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.

And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby... After the last note was sung everybody was clapping and both Sam and Mercedes had tears streaming down their faces. Sam wiped his face and before addressing the crowd.

"Sorry for the impromptu song but I needed to do that. I'm a small town boy who truly never dreamed big. Being with this incredible beautiful woman has shown me I can be a still be a small town boy and dream big. That's why I wanted to do this properly this was a big night for my baby and it deserves to end in a Big Bang." Sam got down on one knee and took the silver engagement ring that he's been holding for her. "I know I'm not the cleanest person I may do or say things that make you question me. I may like to jump the gun on certain things like getting a dog and getting milkshakes with little gold stars on it but that's why I love you. Despite me becoming homeless in high school, moving away because of being homeless you loved me anyway. You fell in love with me and for that my heart has always been with you even when we was with different people out hearts still was connected. So I'm here because I remember you telling me after you won your first Grammy you get married and well you got two Grammies so my timing is correct. Mercedes Jones would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of our further children? Before you answer some packages come along if you say yes you get a cute dog named McConaughey, you get a house with a backyard, and you get a guy who can do impressions and body-roll." Mercedes starts to laugh at Sam's silliness while taking a calming breath looking around at the smiling faces of the people in the crowd and her three best friends.

"Sam Evans I would love to be your wife and the future mother of your children. I would love to have a house with a backyard and I would love for us to get McConaughey back so he can have a proper home." Sam puts on a 1000 watt smile and slips the ring on her finger kissing it lightly after. Sam stands up and pulls Mercedes up and kisses her earning cheers from the crowd.

"I love you Mercedes." Sam whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Sam." For the rest of the night the engaged couple danced and talked about their future together.

5 Years Later

Mercedes and Sam walked in McKinley with their hands intertwined they was back at there for the reunion. Sam decided to go to college became a comic book designer and even create his own characters. Mercedes released another two albums and had a successful tour. They lived in Sam's childhood home in Nashville since his parents are in a retirement home. Sam ended up graduating top of his class dyslexia and all and ended up getting a internship at Marvel's comics. They didn't have kids yet but Mercedes had just taken a pregnancy test before they arrived in Ohio and she was pregnant.

"How does it feel to be back here married and with a career?" Mercedes asked Sam as they stopped at Mercedes old locker.

"It feels wonderful especially since I'm back with my gorgeous wife and I didn't become a Lima loser like everybody thought I would. I'm a college graduate and I am a very very happy man. Something make me even happier though if we was expecting our first child." Mercedes smiles as Sam tells her he's happy and gives her the reasons why and she's proud of him. When he says he wanted them to be expecting their first child she decided she tell them before they go into the auditorium. Mercedes took Sam's hand and placed it on her small belly and looked up as Sam looked confused. "Do you have a tummy ache babe? We can leave and go back home and watch what's happening while I nurse you to better health." Mercedes smiles at how sweet her husband was being and it warmed her heart that after 5 years he was still the same Sam.

"It's a good tummy ache babe cause in a few months you should be feeling little feet kicking at you." Sam's eyes widened at Mercedes confession and he starts smiling like a kid in the candy store. He rubs her stomach gently before picking Mercedes up and twirling her around. Sam places Mercedes down gently before giving her a kiss and giving her belly a kiss.

"Do you want to tell everybody or do you want to wait?"

"We can wait at least until I'm further along. What do you want to have?" Sam thinks for a moment before grabbing her hand so they can walk to the auditorium.

"I want twins one of each. A little girl that looks like me with your personality and a little boy that looks like you with my personality. Sounds good babe?" Mercedes shakes her head yes while smiling and the couple goes off to be with their old friends for the opening of the Finn Hudson auditorium.

Okay this got really long but I hope you enjoy. This is my head-canon for how they get back together and let's just ignore how they ended in the finale. So hope you enjoy excuse all the grammar and stuff and Uhm yea. I don't own anything except for my whacky imagination and the song used is can't take my eyes off of you. I don't which artist I used but that's the song.


	47. Another Quick ending

After Puck finished the air-force he went to school to become a lawyer and Quinn became a fashion designer

Takes Place 2020

After Puck got honorary discharged from the air-forced he decided to go to school to become a lawyer. He ended up defending teenagers who was just like him when he was young. The ones who stayed in Juvie, didn't come from a good family home, and the ones who was looking for love in the wrong places.

Puck always thought he would be a Lima loser because of his past because his father was a deadbeat, and because everybody thought he be a Lima loser including Quinn. He was so proud that he proved everybody wrong but he needed his best friend Finn alive so they can share their accomplishments together. Nobody knew Puck went to college except for Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Jake, and Marley. He didn't tell Rachel cause she would have made it about herself and he spent four years dealing with her me, me, me attitude. He made sure to send a copy of his law degree to Bieste since she was the only one who believed in him, his mom so she can finally be proud of him, and his deadbeat dad who probably thought he end up just like him.

Puck walked into McKinley with a smile on his face something he hadn't done in a long time. He looked at all his smiling classmates who did well for themselves and was proud of them for everything they accomplished. He decided to go to the locker room to go see Finn's jersey and talk to him. Seeing Finn's jersey hung up still felt unreal to him sometimes he wants to go back to the last day he seen Finn and hug him. He stood in front of the jersey with tears coming down his face not knowing how his best friend died first and he didn't. He thought for sure Finn was gonna outlive him or they be raising their families together. "I miss you Finn not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I always think about if you was living would you and Rachel have a bunch load of Broadway drumming babies? Would we be raising our kids together? Would I be married to Quinn or somebody?" Puck closes his eyes as he feels more tears come on his face and he wipes them away. "I became a lawyer Finn I'm defending teenagers who act the way I used too. This isn't right Finn you should be here with us teaching the glee club, running around with your son, and married to Rachel. You shouldn't be six feet under you was the best fucking person I knew. You deserve to be here celebrating with us and all the national and sectionals you have led the New Directions to win." Puck takes a deep breath as he tries to wipe all the tears from his face and call himself down. "Quinn is a fashion designer now she makes clothes for both men and women also for children. She had a fashion show a few weeks ago in New York I went but I didn't show my face cause her and Artie are together. I never knew they liked each other but as long as she's happy I'm happy. She deserves happiness and even though it hurts me to see them two together I am happy that she's happy. She deserves better then a dude who was a asshole to her and cause her to get pregnant before she was ready. Well dude I got to go we about to sing some song that I never heard. I love you Finn and I'm glad the auditorium is named after you." Puck took out one of his metals he got from the air-force and pinned it on the framed jersey. Puck walked out of the locker room and headed to the auditorium.

The auditorium

Puck was sitting in the auditorium reading over one of his cases and sighed loudly. This kid was the worse of his cases the young man was in and out of foster homes, joining gangs, and just doing stuff that can get him killed. He ran his hands through his hair becoming frustrated on how he was gonna come up with a defense for this kid. He smiled as he seen all of his old classmates coming into the auditorium after Sue announced that the auditorium was named after Finn. He smiled as some of his old classmates was coming on the stage with Mr. Schue and started singing.

After the performance Puck was heading out the school not before saying goodbye to Sheldon and making sure to keep in contact with him. He was about to walk out of McKinley when a voice he haven't heard in a few months stopped him.

"So you just gonna leave Puckerman and not even say hi to your baby mama?" Puck turns around and smiled as he see's Quinn look gorgeous then ever.

"I'm sorry milf. Hello Ms. Fabray or is it Mrs. Abrams now?"

"It's still Ms. Fabray and Artie and I broke up." Puck looks up shocked he thought for sure Artie and her would be married by now.

"Wow I'm shocked if you don't mind me asking why you guys aren't together anymore?"

"He still in love with Kitty and didn't want her to get swept away by some model guy. What about you any new girlfriends or mothers?"

"Na been focusing on my career as a lawyer and making sure these kids end up on a great path."

"You became a lawyer?"

"Yes I know shocking the guy who people would have thought became a Lima loser. It feels good that I proved everybody wrong and I'm somebody important."

"Did I hurt your feelings when I said that to you back when we was in high school?"

"No not really you wasn't the first person to tell me I be a Lima loser and you surely wasn't the last."

"I'm sorry Puck. I shouldn't have said that to you when we was in high school. You always had a big heart and that's one of the things I love about you. When you found out about me being pregnant you was willing to buy us a house and I was ungrateful. I am sorry Puck so sorry for everything I have said to you that was hurtful." Puck shakes his head and wipes his tears.

"It's cool Quinn I gave you everybody a right to call me a Lima loser. I said some hurtful shit to you too and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting you pregnant, I'm sorry for treating you crappy and sorry just for being an asshole." Puck looks at his watch and sees that he has to go to court for his next case. "It was good talking to you Quinn but I have to go to court so I talk to you later."

"How about I go with you? I wanna see how the Puckerman handles his cases."

"Cool with me it gets lonely sometimes in the courtroom. Then maybe we can have lunch after and catch up properly?" Quinn loops her arm with Pucks and gives him a big smile.

"That sounds like a plan Puckerman."

this is another way I would have ended quick it maybe crappy but they deserve a happy ending too. Well Uhm enjoy and ignore all that grammar and crap.


	48. Hypnosis Scene Backfires

Sam was talking to some of the students in the hallway laughing when Rachel came up shyly to him and he looked funny.

"Hey Rach what's up?"

"I just wanna say thank you Sam for taking me to breadsticks. The kiss made me feel better made me feel like I could move on." Sam looks funny when Rachel mentions a kiss.

"Not a problem taking you to breadsticks that's what associates do for each other. What kiss you talking about Rachel?"

"After we sung a thousand miles together we kissed. How could you forget?"

"Rachel I didn't kiss you at all maybe you kissed my twin Evans Evans people always mistake us."

"No Sam it was you I kissed. I remember because we played the piano together." Before Rachel could go on a tantrum the bell rung and she had to get ready to teach glee club. Sue walked over to Sam and tapped him on his shoulder.

"What was that? I hypnotized you to kiss Rachel?"

"You did? Well when I was about to kiss her my phone rung."

"I hypnotized you and I said I'm the only one who could I unhypnotized you. So how did your cell phone break you out of your hypnosis state?"

"I answered the phone and I heard my baby's voice and that broke me from whatever you did."

"Who are you talking about? Last I checked you was single."

"I'm talking about Mercedes Jones. Just because I'm single don't mean my heart isn't taken. I gotta go Sue the football team needs my assistance.

So this this took place after they sung a thousand miles but they didn't kiss in my head canon. So Uhm yea. Uhm enjoy or don't excuse all the grammar and stuff and Uhm yea.


	49. Wildebrams redo WTWNN

Takes place during What a world needs now the dinner scene

Artie knew he needed to talk to Kitty. He knew he needed to clear the air between them after all the bs he pulled in New York. He never meant to hurt her when he graduated but a month before he graduated he asked her what would happen to them and she didn't give a answer. So he just assumed that when he graduated and went to New York they was over. He wanted to apologize to her as soon as he seen her on the football field but when she went on her rant he knew it wasn't the best time. Now they was at Mr. Schue's house celebrating Brittany and Santana's engagement. After giving Kitty a plate of food he smiled at her before pulling her into his lap and rolling them into the hallway.

"Artie why you bring us out in the hallway?"

"We need to talk Kitty and I been trying to find the right time to talk to you." Kitty rolls her eyes realizing where the conversation was going.

"We don't need to talk Artie now let's go back inside!"

"No Kitty we aren't going back inside until I tell you I'm sorry!" Kitty looks confused for a second.

"Your sorry? That's new."

"I am sorry Kitty. I never meant to hurt you and I damn sure didn't mean to get a std in New York."

"Why are you sorry? You did what you wanted to do."

"I'm sorry because I hurt you and that's one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do. I have been hurt in relationships before and that's one thing I never wanted anybody to feel."

"Why did you do it?"

"When I graduated I thought we was over. I remember a month before graduation happened I asked you about us and you just shrugged your shoulders. I was confused and lonely and I'm truly truly sorry."

"When I found out you got a std it made me feel like you never loved me."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. That wasn't my intention at all. I did love you and I do love you I was just being a dumbass."

"Thank you for apologizing Artie and I do accept your apology. I'm also sorry for not being clear about what we was gonna be once you graduated. So what do we do now?"

"Don't worry about it Kitty I shouldn't have asked you a month before graduation. I would love to start over as friends again and when I have earned your trust again I would ask you to be my girlfriend again. I'm leaving to go back to New York soon and I would love for you to go with me. I'll pay your ticket and everything and I make sure to talk to your parents." Would you go with me please?"

"I never been to New York and I would love to see what it looks like. So you have yourself a deal just make sure to text me the day we suppose to leave." Artie smiles feeling a lot better then he did when he first seen Kitty on the football field.

"I will introduce you to the best hot dog place in New York and its not the vender ones it's the one and only Nathan's." Kitty gives Artie a kiss on the cheek and they head back inside to continue celebrating.

This was a request somebody made and I decided to do it. It's a wildebrams one shot and I never written for them before I don't think I have but anyway. Excuse all that grammar and stuff.


	50. Samcedes Party Redo

Sam and Mercedes was at Rachel's party flirting and acting then dorky selves while Rachel watched on upset. Sam was mixing the punch when Mercedes went on the makeshift stage to perform with Roderick. Rachel was sitting in her seat trying to make sexy eyes at Sam but his focus was mainly on Mercedes.

Band Starts to play the music

Mercedes

Because you know

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble)

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble)

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble)

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, bass, bass, bass, bass

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no (size two)

But I can (shake it, shake it) like I'm supposed to do

Mercedes made sure to pop her ass up and down looking at Sam over her shoulder. Sam sent her a wink while Rachel pouted in her seat.

Cause I got that (boom-boom) that all them boys chase

Mercedes made sure to pop her chest and wink at Sam while sending a smirk to Rachel.

And (all the right junk in all the right places)

Roderick

I see the magazines (Ah-ah)

Working that Photoshop (Ah-ah)

We know that this ain't real

Come on now, (make it stop)

If you got beauty, beauty (Ah ah)

Just raise 'em up, cause

Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Mercedes got off the makeshift stage and went straight to Sam and grind against him making sure she placed his hands on her ass afterwards.

Mercedes

(Yeah, my) momma, she told me don't worry about your size

Shoo-wap-wap

Shaoo-wap-wap

She says (boys like a little more booty to hold at night)

She purposely dropped the mic on the floor and put her ass against his crotch making sure to pop it every once in a while. Kurt giggled while Rachel looked on upset.

That booty, booty

Uh, that booty, booty

(You know) I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll

She went to the adorable twin Mason and danced with him.

Shoo-wap-wap

Shaoo-wap-wap

So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along

She danced with both Kitty and Arte and even danced with Blaine even though only thing he knows how to do is the shoulder dance. Roderick and Mercedes finish the song off and they receive a lot of cheers. Sam cheeks are a fiery red from Mercedes ass being against him and Rachel face is red from embarrassment. Mercedes send Kurt a wink while he smacks her ass and tells her good job.

Mercedes and Sam smile at each other and when it was time for Rachel and Sam to sing all his attention was focused on Mercedes.

A redo of the party scene where Rachel and Sam was being foolish. Excuse all that grammar and stuff. Enjoy or don't


	51. Samcedes close to you redo

Sam was excited when Mercedes texted him saying she was in Lima for the week. She was probably there to help Rachel he really didn't care he was just happy she was there. He sent her a text telling her to meet him in the auditorium that way they could talk. He was sitting in the locker room playing with his guitar reminiscing about all three times they have dated. He remembered when he first asked her to dance at junior prom after Rachel dumped them for Jesse. He remembered giving Mercedes her first kiss in front of her door. He remembered taking her to the park and having a picnic cause he was to poor to take her on a proper date.

He started strumming his guitar playing an acoustic version of Close to you by the Carpenters. Mercedes introduced him to a lot of old school music while they dated and this song stuck with him.

Why do birds suddenly appear, ev'ry time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be close to you.

Why do stars fall down from the sky, ev'ry time you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be close to you.

On the day that you were born the angels got together.

And decided to create a dream come true.

So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,

And star-light in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town follow you all around.

Just like me, they long to be close to you...

Sam got one of the fort all players to get on all fours so he could stand on his back. He was looking at her help the new kids and how they literally took to her. He smiled when she looked up at him and smiled and he scrunched his face. He knew they needed to talk about their relationship and he wasn't gonna let her walk away from him again.

On the day that you were born the angels got together.

And decided to create a dream come true.

So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,

And star-light in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town follow you all around.

Just like me, they long to be close to you...

Just like me, they long to be close to you...

Mercedes clapped her hands as Sam finished the song and smiled at him.

"That was amazing Sam but isn't that a little romantic to be singing to your friend?" Sam smiles and roll his eyes at Mercedes calling them friends.

"Oh come on you know we're more then that."

"We haven't been together in 6 months so we are only friends."

"We wasn't together for a year after I moved and we still ended up together. We wasn't together after you graduated and we still ended up being together. So what's stopping us now?"

"You kissing Rachel?"

"Oh Kurt must have told you. Well did he tell you that I was also hypnotized by Sue to kiss Rachel?"

"Wait how you know Kurt told me? What do you mean hypnotized?"

"Sue went to a magic show and some dumbass told her that you can do hypnosis anytime and anywhere. Guess what her ass decided to do? That's right hypnotize me and tell me to kiss Rachel."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know she did all of that. So do you have feelings for Rachel?"

"Well until she becomes 5'3, have an ass that makes me wanna worship it, the best breasts in the world, a wonderful personality, and a smile that makes my heart warm. No I Sam Evans do not have feelings for Rachel Berry. Before we continue do you have a boyfriend I need to know about?"

"No their isn't a boyfriend you need to know about. I did have a boyfriend name Tank but I broke up with him. I couldn't give him everything. Where do we go from here?"

"No boyfriend that is such a pleasure to hear. Well after I get done helping assist the football team I'm going home to change. We are going on a date and don't worry I have money and a truck. Then we are going to Mr. Schue's house to celebrate Brittany and Santana's engagement as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Now what makes you think I would want to be your girlfriend again?"

"We are destined to be together and you can't say no to me. No matter how hard you may try." Sam gets up and helps Mercedes up and they walk hand in hand to the teacher's lounge. Rachel looks at them and smiles happy that her friends finally got their act together.

ignore that bs that happened after Sam sung it and Mercedes was clearly being stupid. Excuse all that grammar and stuff enjoy or don't


	52. Another Whacky Samcedes ending

Sam looked over his appearance in the mirror and smiled. He had on a lavender shirt, black slacks with a belt, and a nice pair of black dress shoes. He had a little stubble going on and he decided to keep his brunette hair messy. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth to make sure his breath doesn't offend Mercedes. Looking at his phone he smiled seeing that Mercedes text him saying she was ready. He did one more glance over and grabbed his truck keys. The ride to Mercedes house was scary this be the first time had dinner since they was in New York and went to the diner where Kurt worked.

It took about 15 minutes to get to Mercedes house and when he did his nerves came back. Getting out his truck he took a deep breath and went and knocked on her door. After about 5 minutes the door opened to a smiling Mercedes. She looked gorgeous in her purple strapless dress, her hair had blonde streaks in it and was shoulder length, and she topped it off with 4" black heels.

"Hey Mercedes. You look gorgeous as usual." Sam leans in and gives Mercedes a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Sam and you look handsome. I like the stubble on you too. So where are we going Mr. Evans? You told me to dress my best and this is my best."

"I'm taking you to that new Buffett that just opened up. So grab your purse and come on. Don't worry I'm paying." Mercedes grabs her purse and locks her door. They walk hand in hand to Sam's truck and Sam opens the door for her and helps her in. Getting on his side he buckled up and started to pull off. Sam turned on the radio and Michael Jackson human nature played and he turned to Mercedes and smiled at her. They started singing along to the old school jam and going back to when they sung this for Michael week in the auditorium.

After the song ended Sam winked at Mercedes knowing the kiss they shared after they sung it. The next song on the radio was Mercedes original song called Casino and it was number 48 on the iTunes Charts. Sam shocked Mercedes when he knew all the words to the song but she sung along with him. The ride to the buffet took 30 minutes and besides them singing it was a comfortable ride. When they reached the buffet it was crowded but luckily for Sam he made reservations before hand so they didn't have to wait long. Before being placed at their table Sam paid for everything even though Mercedes said she could help him. After being placed at their table Sam orders a sparkling cider and the waitress leaves the two ex lovers alone.

"So how does it feel to be a famous superstar? Is it all you thought it would be?"

"It's hard I have fans who love me and fans who hate me. I get some nice tweets and then I get some mean tweets that makes me regret becoming a singer. I thought it would be a lot easier but it's not. Enough about me you still teaching glee club?"

"Well if they hate you they fools. I see the tweets you be getting and I'm proud that you don't respond to some of them. Just because they don't appreciate your talent don't let them give up on what you love to do. No I'm not actually I went back to school for graphic design and voice-over." Mercedes squeals happily and claps her hands she always told Sam he should go to college when she found out he skipped it for modeling.

"I'm so proud of you Sam. You be great for comic books and cartoons. What made you go back to college?"

"Well a few reasons actually my parents for one, my little brother and Stevie and Stacey, and my grandparents. I want to make them proud of me and I wanna be able to buy them a house and I can't do that if I don't have a college degree. I also wanted to make you proud of me you always believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself." Mercedes takes Sam's hand and caresses it and smiles at him.

"I'm happy your going back to school and your going to be a great artist and I can't wait to see your name on comic books. Come on let's fix our plates so your money don't go to waste." They get up and go to the good part and fix their plates after a good 15 minutes they go back to their table to eat. Sam says grace and they start to eat their food.

"Mmm try this Sam." Mercedes picks up a piece of general tso's chicken and holds it to Sam's mouth. Sam takes a bite of the chicken and gives an appreciative hum.

"That's good Cedes. Try this babe." Sam holds up a piece of sushi and Mercedes scrunched her face up.

"Uh no thank you Sam I like my fish cooked." Sam put on his famous pout and the puppy dog eyes knowing Mercedes couldn't resist. As hard as she tried to resist Mercedes gave in and tried the sushi. To her surprise she actually liked the sushi and Sam put on his famous lopsided smile which causes Mercedes to smile. They eat in a comfortable for a few minutes until Mercedes breaks the silence with a question that's been nagging her.

"So any new girlfriend this month?" Sam chokes on his food and takes a sip of his drink while looking at Mercedes like she has two heads.

"What made you ask that question?"

"Well when Rachel had her Tony awards party and Blaine said you had a new girlfriend. I think it was the fifth one that month or something." Sam shakes his head and takes another bite of his food.

"Before I answer your question I have one of my own. Are you still dating Tank?"

"There was never a Tank. I just did it so you won't feel bad about be giving you permission to date Rachel."

"So you lied to me and made me unhappy all in one sentence. Why would you lie to me? We don't lie to each other Mercedes we lie to other people about us but we don't lie to each other." Mercedes sighs deeply knowing Sam wasn't gonna be happy when he found out about the imaginary Tank.

"I did it cause I thought it be best. I heard that you and Rachel was getting closer and going on double dates and I figured if I made it seem like I was happy you go on and be happy with Rachel."

"So instead of you calling me and talking to me about it. You make the decision for me and lie to me. You lied to me Mercedes something I thought you never do."

"I didn't mean to lie to you Sam I was just trying to help and make you happy."

"Bullshit you just scared to give your heart to me full time because of whatever reason. When we dated I never gave you a reason to doubt me not ever even when I was a model. So why you keep guarding your heart with me?"

"Cause you have experience in the dating department. You dated Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Penny, kissed Tina, and you dated Rachel. I only had one boyfriend and that was Shane and that lasted a few weeks cause you came back. So yes I'm scared to give my heart to you full time because I don't want to hurt you like they did."

"First of all the only way you can hurt me is if you lie to me. Second of all your nothing like them because you wouldn't cheat on me, you wouldn't use me as a toy, wouldn't lie about your age, wouldn't tell me I only have my body going for me, and you wouldn't take my opinion for granted. Third of all why would you date Bulldozer dude knowing I was coming back?" Mercedes laughs at Sam calling Shane the bulldozer dude which earns a chuckle from Sam.

"I'm ready to settle down Sam and be in a relationship without anything getting in the way but I'm scared. I don't want to mess this up with us at all especially with your dating history but I don't wanna be apart from you anymore. I just don't wanna become another notch in your belt if we was to ever end."

"You won't become another notch in my belt because your more then that. Just let me in and I promise you I do everything in my power to make you happy. So what do you say Ms. Jones ready to start over and this time make it work no matter what may get in our way?"

"I promise to let you in and to do better. So I guess this means we back together?"

"Yes it does and we not breaking up for nothing. Congratulations on your Grammy wins. Why didn't you call and tell me I would have flew out to L.A. to be your date?"

"Well cause Blaine was being nominated in something and I know you two are close and he's important to you. I kind of wanted you to be there for him instead of me."

"Again making decisions for me without talking to me. As much as I love you I'm need you to talk to me before you make certain decisions. Blaine isn't important to me he kind of wasn't he was just there. I'm proud of you I always knew you be a Grammy winner."

"Don't worry I make sure to talk everything over with you before I make any decisions for you. I want to thank you Sam if it wasn't for you posting me aiming on YouTube I wouldn't be a Grammy winner and I wouldn't have toured with Beyoncé." Sam leans over and Mercedes meets him halfway for a sweet kiss that gathers aww's from the rest of the crowd. The rest of the dinner was spent laughing and making jokes.

Next Day

Mercedes and Sam walked into McKinley hand in hand with smiles on their faces. Even though they wasn't together 24 hours Sam knew they was destined to be married. That's why he didn't take her straight to the auditorium he took her to the choir room.

"What we doing in here Sam?"

"I just want to hang out with you for a little while before we get swept away by our friends."

"You know sitting in here I realize we the only couple not to perform a song in this room."

"Really? We always was a unique couple we did things differently then others. Maybe we should change that." Sam gets up and grabs his guitar and starts to play an acoustic version of rather be.

Mercedes

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea

But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be

I would wait forever, exalted in the scene

As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

Mercedes gives Sam a kiss on the cheek and he starts to blush.

Sam

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same, get you another name

Switch up the batteries

Samcedes

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

Sam puts his guitar down and starts to dance with Mercedes even though he was off rhythm.

Mercedes

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace

Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete

It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity

As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

Mercedes wraps her arms around Sam's neck and they continue to sing and dance to the upbeat song. Sam twirled Mercedes around like he did when he took her to the prom. After they sung the last note they looked at each other the same way they did when they did human nature. Instead of leaning for a kiss he got down on one knee and took out the engagement ring he had for about 4 years. Mercedes gasp in surprise and starts taking deep breaths.

"I rather do everything with you. From going to a dog pound to pick a dog out. To finding out your pregnant, to going to the doctor's appointments and hearing the baby's heartbeat, to finding out what we having, to going to the Grammy awards with you. I know we are going to argue, your going to make decisions without talking to me, I'm going to forget certain things but I know in the end we are gonna work out. Were gonna make it through because we have been through a lot and we always find our way through things. So Ms. Mercedes Jones would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Mercedes wipes her tears and gives Sam a watery smile.

"Sam Evans you adorable Na'vi speaking dork of course I marry you." Sam smiles brightly and places the engagement ring on her finger. Standing up he gave her a deep kiss and hugs her tightly.

"I know the perfect place we could get married."

"Where ?"

"The church in New York where you sung to me I wanna know what love is." Mercedes smiles and shakes her head as she wraps her arms around Sam's neck and gives him a lingering kiss.

So so somehow the writers had Samcedes go to dinner together and they didn't show it so this is my take on it. Uhm yea enjoy or don't just my whacky head canon.


	53. Wildebrams Party redo

Rachel's Party

Artie was setting everything up for Rachel's train wreck party 2.0. It's been a while since the new directions got together for a Rachel Berry train-wreck party. What makes it better is the new kids was there to witness this and he was there with Kitty who seemed to have forgiven him. He was still unsure of if they were friends or was she was just being nice to him he figured before the party started he could clear the air.

"Kitty may we talk please?"

"Sure what's up Artie?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"You mean for going to New York without us talking and getting a std?" Artie sighs as Kitty glares at him.

"Yea for that I mean your being nice to me and I'm confused as to whether you forgave me or not."

"I'm still mad at you for being stupid but I can at least be cordial with you. That don't mean I forgive you it means I'm willing to put my anger aside to at least try to be friends."

"Even though it hurts you don't forgive me I would like to be your friend again Kitty." Kitty smiled and gives Artie a kiss on his cheek and goes to finish preparing for the party. Throughout the party they danced together, took silly pictures, and even did a duet together.

Another wildebrams one shot that I wish had of happened on the show but since it didn't this is my whacky head canon. Enjoy or don't on and excuse all the grammar and stuff.


	54. Rileystreet: PaleyFeast

Chord was sitting in the car heading to PaleyFeast it was the last time he was going to be with his glee cast and it was bittersweet to him. He love them all but he was excited that glee ended and he didn't have to do anymore dumb storylines that did little for his character. One thing he did love about playing Sam is the different girls he got to kiss Diana, Naya, Amber, Heather, the lady who played Penny, and Lea.

Each one of the girls was different in their own way and made the scenes fun for him. It was Amber who stood out to him because they was alike in so many ways. They liked to make people laugh, play pranks on people, and they loved working with everybody. That's why he asked her to go on a date with him after they finished season 3.

Three years later they are still going strong and stronger in love. Even when the fandom was sending them bs on Twitter and Instagram they still kept strong. Last month he finally popped the question and asked Amber to marry him when they went to Mexico.

When he arrived to the event he smiled seeing everybody. He held a conversation with Mark promising they play frisbee and go fishing together. He held one with Heather congratulating her on her new movie and her upcoming wedding. One with Darren promising he feature him on one of his tracks for his future album. He was about to talk to Lea when he seen Amber walk in and the fans scream. He excused himself and went to go greet Amber with a kiss on her cheek.

"You look gorgeous Ms. Pretty." Amber turns around and smiles at her fiancé who isn't wearing his normal plaid shirt.

"Well thank you baby Chord and I'm happy your not wearing your normal plaid shirt. I see your wearing the necklace I got you it looks handsome on you."

"I let you know I love that plaid shirt we have been through a lot." Amber laughs at her dorky fiancé and shakes her head at him. An interviewer comes up to them and they put smiles on their faces.

"So Amber and Chord how does it feel to be doing one last interview with your glee family?" Amber and Chord look at each other before Amber spoke.

"It's really bittersweet because we all grew up together and we are each other's family. We have been through everything together and I'm really happy that we get to be together one last time."

"I agree with everything Amber has said and for us to be together one last time with the glee fandom is awesome."

"Okay last question what is next for you guys?" Chord smirks at Amber as she shyly smiles.

"Well I'm working on my album and a few movies and I'm planning my wedding.

"Oh my Gosh really? Who's the lucky woman? Do we know who she is?" Chord pulls Amber in for a kiss and holds her hand up showing the engagement ring. Amber hides her face in Chord's chest and giggles.

"Congrats Amber and Chord I'm so happy for you guys. Make sure to send me a wedding invitation and does the rest of the cast know?" Amber and Chord look at the rest of their cast and seen them smiling at them and they shook their heads.

Excuse all the grammar and stuff.


	55. Tike and Wildebrams Ending

I'm sorry but the tartie getting together seemed like a last minute thing so here's how I would have ended Tike

The 5 year time jump

Mike was a successful choreographer and had just did a few shows on Carnegie Hall and even danced backup for Michelle Williams, Keyshia Cole, and Nicki Minaj. He was about to open up his own dance studio in New Orleans but before he could do that he had to get Tina back first. When she approached him at the wedding about them getting married he was shocked because he always wanted to propose to her and plus it wasn't the right time for them to get married. He wanted to have a career before he settled down and had a wife and kids. That's why when he found out she was dating Artie he was shocked but happy that way it gave him time to get everything for her.

That's why when he walked into McKinley he was prepared to get Tina back by any means necessary even if that meant losing a friend in Artie. He had her engagement ring in one of his pockets and a single red rose in his hand. He looked around seeing all his old friends and their significant others. He was shocked to see Mercedes and Sam showing PDA since Mercedes wasn't that kind of girl. He still remembers when they him and Tina went on a double date with them and every-time Sam went for a kiss Mercedes would block him. He seen Puck and Quinn talking on the phone he figured they was talking to Beth.

He seen Blaine and Sebastian talking and making heart eyes at each other. He seen Kurt and Adam talking and Kurt genuinely looking happy. He was looking for one person and one person only and that was Tina.

Artie was a successful film director and had won a lot of many independent film awards. Most of his films was about what he went through when he was at McKinley. For the first part of him and Tina's relationship it was good but later on it became bad because both of their hearts was with other people. Even though Artie did her wrong when he went to New York his heart was with Kitty and Tina's heart was with Mike. So after 3 months of dating they decided to break up but remain the best of friends. Artie rolled into McKinley with one goal in mind and that was to get Kitty back.

Kitty and Tina walked into McKinley each of them happy in their careers. Kitty was a counselor for teenagers who have been sexually molested. Tina became a model for Kurt's clothing line and a best-selling author. Even though they was happy in their careers they still wanted somebody to share their happiness and success with. Kitty still loved Artie as much as he pissed her off and hurt her even when she found out he got back with Tina she still loved him. Tina was still in love with Mike even when she was with Artie she still wanted to be with Mike.

Mike was talking to Sam and Puck about his dance studio and how he can't wait to invite them down and teach them some dance moves. He was brought out of his conversation when Artie asked to speak to him privately. He excused himself and followed Artie to a empty classroom and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What's up Artie?"

"I don't know if your upset about Tina and I dating and if you are I'm sorry. I shouldn't have did what I did knowing you guys wasn't done with each other. I need your help man I'm trying get Kitty back and she won't even give me the time of day. I didn't mean to hurt her when I went to New York and I didn't mean to lead her on and then go and date Tina again. Out of all the girls I dated I treated her so badly when we broke up and I feel bad."

"I'm not mad with you Artie for dating Tina. You was her boyfriend first and I can't get mad. I'm in for helping you get Kitty back but I'm trying get Tina back so maybe we should help each other maybe we should perform a song for them like pyt. Artie smiles and they talk for another hour coming up with a gameplan. After their talk they each texted the girls telling them to meet them in the auditorium they had a surprise for them.

When Kitty and Tina entered the auditorium they was met with a screen showing pictures of Tina and Mike and of Kitty and Artie. They then seen two single roses left on the stage and picked them up and looked at each other strangled then they heard Artie's voice.

Artie

You know you, you make me feel so good inside

I always wanted a girl just like you

Such a P.Y.T., pretty young thing, ooh!

Where did you come from lady?

And ooh won't you take me there?

Right away, won't you baby?

Tendoroni you've got to be

Spark my nature, sugar fly with me

Don't you know now is the perfect time

We can make it right, hit the city lights

Then tonight ease the lovin' pain

Let me take you to the max!

Artie and Mike came down the ramp singing and dancing with two other red roses. They rolled down the ramp and did the same moves they did when they performed it in the choir room.

I want to love you

(P.Y.T.)

Pretty young thing

You need some lovin'

(T.L.C.)

Tender lovin' care

And I'll take you there, girl, hoo!

I want to love you

(P.Y.T.)

Pretty young thing

You need some lovin'

(T.L.C.)

Tender lovin' care

I'll take you there

(Anywhere you wanna go)

Yes, I will, ooh!

Tina and Kitty blush and giggle as they watch them perform. Tina remembered when Artie and Mike did that song for her and Brittany and she just smile.

Nothin' can stop this burnin' desire to be with you

Gotta get to you baby

Won't you come? It's emergency

Cool my fire yearnin', honey, come set me free

But don't you know now is the perfect time

We can dim the lights, just to make it right

In the night, hit the lovin' spot

I'll give you all that I've got

Mike helps Tina and Kitty on the stage and Artie surprised all by getting out the wheelchair and dancing. He was a little wobbly but he was happy to be out the chair. He walks over to Kitty and starts dancing with her and wraps her up in his arms as she cries. Tina and Mike dance as Tina cries for her long time best friend finally getting his wish and walking.

I want to love you

(P.Y.T.)

Pretty young thing

You need some lovin'

(T.L.C.)

Tender lovin' care

And I'll take you there

Yes, I will, yes I

I want to love you

(P.Y.T.)

Pretty young thing

You need some lovin'

(T.L.C.)

Tender lovin' care

I'll take you there

Yes, I will, hee!

The two couples continued to dance while Artie continued to sing. After he sung the last note with the other three help they all smiled and had a small group hug. Tina went over and gave him a tight hug crying into his shoulder. She pulls back long enough to smack him on the back of his head.

"Why you didn't tell me you got the surgery?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys and get it on my own I knew you guys talk me out of it and I didn't want that." Kitty furrows her brows in confusion and steps up to him and caresses his cheek. Tina steps away and goes in Mike's arms and hugs him tightly while watching her two friends.

"I wouldn't talk you out of it when I know how important it is to you. I'm happy that your walking and that your famous." Artie says nothing but gets on one knee and takes out a engagement ring.

"I'm happy about all that too but I'm not happy about not sharing it with somebody. I did share it with Tins but our hearts wasn't waits each other. My heart was with a bitchy cheerleader who went to a carnival with me and sung the Beatles with me. So Kitty Wilde please do me the honor of being my wife I promise to make you happy and never do anything to make you want to divorce me." Kitty wipes her tears and helps Artie up and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Artie if you hurt me like the way you did in New York and when you went back out with Tina I make your life a living hell. Due to the fact that you made me happy when we dated I would love to be your wife." Artie picks Kitty up and twirls her around and places the ring on her finger. Artie turns around and smiles at Tina and Mike and motions for Mike to make his move. Mike unwraps Tina from his body and gets down on one knee shocking Tina at the same time.

"So Tina we met at an Asian camp and from there on you have been my muse. I did everything just to make you happy and you have been there for me. Even when I was being stubborn and didn't want to confront my dad about me going to dance school you was there. When we got back together during grease and then the whole wedding thing." Tina, Artie, and Kitty chuckle at the craziness that was Tina. So Tina please marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Of course I'll marry you Mike who else is gonna deal with my craziness." Mike jumps up and places the ring on Tina's finger and kisses her passionately. Tina and Kitty look at each other engagement rings and squeal loudly and go to the reunion to brag and show off their engagement rings. Artie and Mike look at each other and smile and go to join their fiancé's at the reunion.

So in my whacky head canon Artie got the surgery and all of this happened. Uhm yea excuse all the grammar and stuff and I own nothing but my imagination. Song used pyt by Michael Jackson


	56. Another samcedes ending

Time: 2020

Mercedes walked the halls of McKinley with a new found confidence that she didn't know existed. She was used to being in the back and doing the glory notes since Rachel struggling voice couldn't do it. She was used to having to ask if she could have a chance to sing in sectionals or nationals but have it taken away from her so Rachel can have her moment to shine. She was used to having to walking out of the choir room crying because another solo was taken from her.

Now she know how to felt to be in the spotlight. Knew how it felt to have people love her and appreciate her talent and not take it for granted. She also dated a few of the dancers on tour such as Val Chmerkovskiy, Maks Chmerkovskiy, Derek Hough, Mark Ballas, and some others. Each of them was different but in a good way and they showed her something different. She won three Grammy's back to back one for New Artist, Album, and Song. Now she was ready to give her heart full time to Sam with nothing getting in their way.

She walked in the choir room and smiled seeing Sam's assignment for the week was Soul. Even though she was a little hesitant about Sam becoming a teacher since he didn't have a degree she was proud of him. She sat at the piano and started to play Alicia's Keys If I Ain't Got You and started to sing.

Mercedes

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power, yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things

Define what's within

And I've been there before but that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

Sam heard Mercedes voice from where he was in the hallway and was surprised to hear her voice. He did text her and tell her about the thing they was having for Finn but he didn't think she would come. Sam's life been good these past 5 years. He stepped down from teaching the glee club so he can go back to school and get a degree. He ended going for both teaching and art and got a degree in both. He ended up drawing a few new superheroes and villains for DC comics.

He got a part time job working at Breadsticks and Sheldon ended up giving his place to Sam since he was moving to Cleveland. His dating life was okay he couldn't give his heart fully to them because his heart was still with Mercedes. His last girlfriend worked at the Jamba Juice or something and she was worse then Rachel. She talked to much, thought she was the best thing since slice bread, and she was annoying. He walked to where the choir room was and stood by the door watching Mercedes do what she do best.

Mercedes

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you, baby

If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, hmm

Mercedes thought about all the lonely nights she had on tour and how she wished Sam was there. She wished Sam was in the audience some nights so she didn't feel so alone but she put her tour life in front of her love life. She had a habit of putting other people's happiness in front of her own. Not no more she was gonna put her happiness in front of everything else. Sam decided to surprise Mercedes and sing the next verse.

Sam

Some people search for a fountain

That promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love him

Mercedes jumped when she heard Sam's voice and smiles when she sees him. He looks good he grew a stubble, was wearing glasses, and he just looked good.

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And what good would it be?

With no one to share

With no one who truly cares for me

Sam sat next to Mercedes and she looks over more gorgeous then ever. He missed her plain and simple. He took her small hand in his large one and winked at her when he seen her blushing. Mercedes caressed Sam's face and Sam closed his eyes welcoming an old feeling.

Both

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you, baby

If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, you, you

They continued to sing the song to each other and look at each other with love in their eyes. Mercedes wanted to cry she was ready to give Sam her heart full time but didn't know if he felt the same way. After they finished the song Mercedes smiled shyly at Sam while Sam put on his famous lopsided grin. He engulfed Mercedes in a big hug and picked her up twirling her around causing Mercedes to squeal. After staying in that embrace for 10 minutes they broke apart and started laughing. Sam takes Mercedes hand and leads her to one of the seats to sit down and sits down next to her.

"So Ms. Jones is in little old Ohio what have we done to get such an honor?" Mercedes laughs at Sam and shakes her head.

"You know I can't stay away from Ohio long even if I didn't have a lot of good memories here. Plus I got a cute guys text telling me their was a memorial going on for one of our friends."

"Well I hope I'm not apart of the bad memories. I always knew you found me cute. How's being a superstar going for you?"

"It's fun but lonely when I have nobody to share my happiness with. Even though I dated a few times while on tour but nothing to make me want to settle down and the guys wasn't anything special. They didn't speak Na'Vi, eat lucky charms at 2:00 in the morning, and watch strange tv shows." Sam's eyes brighten up when she says the guys she dated didn't do anything for her.

"Yea I know what you mean some of the girls I dated didn't make me want to settle down. They was cute but they didn't catch my attention and they always told me things I waned to hear. To put it simple they wasn't my favorite big voiced diva who stole my heart at junior prom."

"So what if your diva said she was ready to settle down and be in a full time relationship with you?" Sam smiles as he takes the 12k gold engagement ring out his pocket and gets on one knee.

"I'll say Mercedes Jones since your a Grammy winner and a star would you marry me? I promise to be the best fiancé ever and make you happy until our wedding day." Mercedes wipes her tears as she pulls Sam up and kisses him.

"I'll make sure we go to New York so we can adopt MCconaughey. So your answer is yes Sam Evans I would love to be your wife." Sam puts the ring on Mercedes finger and hugs her close as tears fall from both their faces.

so excuse any grammar and all that stuff. This is another way samcedes could have ended for me. So uhm yea


	57. Samcedes Re-Do

Mercedes was tired plain and simple of this game her and Sam played. One minute they was together and the next they wasn't and he was either kissing one of her friends or dating them. That hurt her whether she showed it or not, that's why she asked Sam to meet her at breadsticks for lunch between friends. She was stirring her sprite with lemon when she felt a kiss on her cheek and she smelled his cologne. She looked up and smiled when she seen Sam in his target outfit. Sam sat down across from Mercedes and smiled at his long time love.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch Mercedes you look gorgeous as ever."

"Well I'm back in Lima for a little while and I decided to catch up with a old friend. Thank you and you look handsome even though I'm not feeling the brunette hair." Sam orders a coke while ordering a basket of appetizers until they was ready to order their meal. Sam and Mercedes sit in a comfortable while sipping their drinks slowly. Mercedes and Sam would steal glances at each other and blush.

"So how's coaching the football team been going since Bieste went to get the transformation done?"

"It's been really hard since I'm used to being the water boy and everything. I'm trying to make it work so far the boys have won 2 games and I'm thinking about making Spencer the quarterback. What about you how's the touring been going?"

"Well I'm proud of you for taking a big step even though you was just a player. Follow your heart and if he fits the profile then make him quarterback. Touring is going good meeting a lot of fans and just happy to share my gift with the world." Sam picks up a breadstick and munches on it happily not realizing how much he actually missed eating their breadsticks. "Can I ask you question?" Sam nods his head while still munching on the breadsticks.

"Uhm how did you end up missing Rachel and why did you kiss Rachel?" Sam's eyes widened and he chokes on his bread stick while trying figure out how she found out.

"Uhm I'm be honest I don't remember the kiss at all. Only thing I know is we sung some song and was flying down the street. Next thing I knew we was in the choir room and we kissed. How did you find out about the kiss?"

"Kurt told me after Rachel told him cause she was really confused. One minute you was telling her you was still in love with me and the next minute you asked her out on a date and kissed her. I just wonder why the two times we broke up you ended up dating one of my friends Brittany and kissing two of them Tina and Rachel."

"To be honest Cedes I just be trying to mend my heart and they just be there. I don't do it to hurt I could never hurt you. Now my turn to ask you a question. Why do you always break up with me when shit is about to hit the fan with us?" Mercedes puts down her drink and takes a deep breath and thinks about her answer.

"I don't always break up with you. The first time we broke up is cause you had to move away after you became homeless. Then when we got back together it was during the end of my senior year..."

"All those times you broke up with me and for the life of me I didn't understand why. Was you ashamed of me at any moment we was together like you was in New York?" Mercedes looks at Sam and notices he was close to crying and she instantly feels like shit.

"I could never be ashamed of you Sam not when we was teenagers not as adults. The thing in New York was really stupid but I got scared when you was making all of those comments. I didn't want you on the red carpet making racist comments and the media coming after you. If you ever felt I was ashamed of you when we was together I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking up with you all those times I was just scared to be honest." Sam furrows his eyebrows in confusion and bites his lip waiting on Mercedes to continue her thought. "I was scared because you was my first real boyfriend and you was this guy I never thought would fall for me. I was the loud mouthed diva who just wanted a Cinderella moment at junior prom and you gave that to me. Sam if you feel I don't love love or I am ashamed of you I am sorry. I never want you to feel like that because I do love you and I can never be ashamed of you. Do you forgive me Sam?" Sam gets up and helps Mercedes up giving her a big hug and she returns it. Sam pulls back from the hug and they both smile at each other and sit back down to continue their dinner. After their dinner they go back to Mercedes place where they watch The Avengers and eat snacks and they get back together that same night.

So it was brought to my attention that Mercedes actions in the break up with Sam so in my whacky ass head they both apologize to each other and get back together. Excuse all the grammar and stuff. Enjoy or don't


	58. Samcedes dinner

Since the writers didn't wanna add it into the damn finale here's another way the dinner could have went.

The wind was brisk and it was blowing hard Mercedes wrapped her scarf around her neck to keep herself warm. She was walking through the streets of L.A. thinking about the text message she just got from Sam. He just texted her telling her about the dedication to Finn and how Mr. Schue wanted all his old students back. She texted him saying she see if her schedule is clear she would make it. That week she spent her time in the studio putting the finishing touches on her second album.

That Saturday night Mercedes was laying in her bed writing some new songs when she heard a ding on her phone. She picked up her phone and smiled seeing it was Sam telling her to go on oovoo. Since her laptop was already set up only thing she had to do was log into her oovoo and call Sam. Before she called Sam she got a few snacks from the kitchen and poured her some sweet tea. Going back into her room she got comfortable again and called Sam waiting for him to answer.

When he answered she broke into a fit of laughter seeing he was attempting to dance. He was trying to do the Nae Nae, the whip, and some other dances she couldn't pin point. After about 5 minutes of laughing at Sam's horrible dancing Mercedes finally calmed down and took a good look at Sam. He looked the same even 5 years later still had that famous lopsided smile, his eyes was as gorgeous as ever, gained some more muscle, and his blonde hair was messy the way it was when they was in New York. Sam got a good look at Mercedes and she looked just as beautiful as ever. She had a nose piercing which looked really good on her, she was rocking her natural hair which he loved, and he always loved her eyes. Her brown eyes which he fell in love with that summer when they first started dating.

After a few minutes of silence and them eye sexing each other Mercedes into a fit of giggles realizing that Sam had music playing. It didn't sound like country, pop, or even rock it sounded like old school r&amp;b and rap. She listened for a few minutes and shook her head to what Sam was listening too.

"What you know about some Biggie Smalls?" Sam took a sip of his water and moved his head in rhythm with the beat while keeping his eyes on Mercedes.

"I dated this girl three times and she introduced me to different types of artists such as Biggie Smalls, the Emotions, Tupac, Mary J. Blige, and other legendary people. She expanded my music knowledge like I expanded hers. I introduced her to country, rock, and bluegrass." Mercedes opens up a bag of her chips and pop them in her mouth listening to Sam.

"Is that why the girl can go around singing country songs whenever she becomes sad?"

"Maybe or maybe she just misses her handsome future husband." Sam does a pop lock with his chest and gets up and starts to body roll which causes Mercedes to laugh loudly. Sam sits back down and joins in the laughter. After their laughter dies down they stare at each other again until Sam clears his throat trying to ease the awkwardness. "You have no idea how much I miss you. How is the tour going and how's your album coming along?" Mercedes takes a sip of her sweet tea and eats some of her chips.

"Yea I do miss my future husband he's the only one who can do impressions spot on. I miss you too Sam kind of like I did when I came to New York. It gets lonely out here sometimes but I wouldn't trade it for anything. The tour is amazing I met so many people such as Gladys Knight, Patti Labelle, Lil Kim, and other legends who are fans of mine. Can you believe that? Ladies I have grown up idolizing are fans are mine it's an amazing feeling. My album is coming along okay I need a few more songs and it's complete then I have to go into the studio. Enough about me how's teaching the glee club going? How many sectionals and Nationals did you guys win?"

"They have great taste and I'm happy for you. I can't wait till your second album comes out I'm be the first one in line. Matter of fact I'm buy two copies so I could play one at home and one at school for my classmates. Then I'm buy the one for my phone that way I can listen to it whenever I want to. I'm not teaching glee club no more I actually stepped down and went back to school." Sam takes a sip of his water and opens a pack of devil dogs and starts to eat them. Sam and Mercedes sit in a comfortable silence while eating their snacks.

"I'm so proud of you Sam for going back to school. I know with your dyslexia it must be hard for you. So what are you in school for?"

"Thank you and I'm about to graduate soon I'm have a bachelors in art and design. I'm try to intern for either Marvel or DC comics and maybe one day you see my name in the front of a comic as a designer for some of the characters. On another note are you coming to the dedication?"

"Oh my God Sam I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to read the comics you design the characters for. Yes I am I want to see everybody especially you." Sam smiles which causes Mercedes to shyly smile. They spent the rest of their oovoo conversation talking about what they felt about the dedication, where they was gonna go for their dinner date, and everything under the sun. They both ended up falling asleep on each other around 5 in the morning and Mercedes woke up when she heard snoring. She took a picture of Sam while he was sleeping and hung up before going back to sleep herself.

The Day Before the dedication

Mercedes has been in Ohio for a week and she wasn't afraid to admit that she missed her home. She missed breadsticks, going to the little movie theaters and eating their stale popcorn, and she missed going to the football games with her friends. She caught up with all her friends and they all told each other about what they been up to. Rachel was pregnant with her and Jesse's first child which was a boy, Kurt and Blaine has been divorced for a year, Kurt went back to New York and reunited with Adam and Blaine reunited with Sebastian.

Tina and Artie broke up after realizing they didn't have the same spark they had when they was in high school. Artie went to New York to win Kitty back and he does they are engaged. Mike starts choreographing for famous stars such as Nick Jonas, Nicki Minaj, Mariah Carey, and other artists. Him and Tina got back together have she went to his dance studio in New Orleans.

Puck and Quinn decided to take a break so they can focus on them. Quinn graduated Yale at the top of her class and became a author. Puck got honorary discharge and went to college to get a degree in business and opened up his own pool cleaning business. They decided to go slow and be friends first before they got in a relationship with each other again. Brittany and Santana was still married and both doing well in their respective careers. Brittany went on to becomes for a choreographer for music videos and Santana went on to becoming a model. They was in the process of adopting their first child.

After hanging with her friends Mercedes went home to change for her dinner date with Sam. Sam told her to dress casual for it and not wear anything to fancy like she did in L.A. Before she got ready for the date she decided to watch a couple of episodes of daredevil and eat a fruit salad. After watching 4 episodes she got up and made sure to clean her kitchen before going to get in the shower. After her shower she put on her favorite bra and panties set and put on her favorite lotion. She settled on a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans, a lion king tee shirt, and a pair of black and white Jordan's.

She kept her make up simple with cherry red lip gloss, a little bit of foundation, and putting smoky eye make up on. She texted Sam telling him she was ready and if he wanted her to meet him at the secret location. He told her no and he pick her up in 30 minutes he had a few more arrangements to make. She asked no questions and just said okay see you when you get here. She kept herself occupied for those 30 minutes by writing some more songs and practicing the dances her friends taught her.

Sam was running around like a chicken with its head cut off he wanted to make this date special for Mercedes. He didn't know if she changed when she went on tour with Beyoncé. He didn't know if simple was good enough for her anymore, he didn't know if she preferred to dine at expensive restaurants rather then go to a drive in movie. He was scared that the date he planned for them was gonna blow up in his face but he was willing to try. After he set everything up for the date he got in his truck and went to pick Mercedes up. To make the drive quicker he turned on the radio to his favorite station and smiled when "This is how we Roll" came on. He sung along with the song the whole ride to Mercedes even causing some drivers to honk at him when he would sing out the window.

When he got to Mercedes house he became anxious and started to rub his sweaty palms together. He looked over at his outfit and wondered should he go home and change. He didn't see nothing wrong with his dark blue skinny jeans, captain America tee shirt, and his black timberlands but he wondered if Mercedes dated dudes who always dressed in 3-piece suits. He took a few deep breaths before getting out his truck and going to ring her doorbell. He waited with bated breath for Mercedes to answer the door and when she did he felt like that same 16 year old boy who was about to meet her parents for the first time. They stayed in their eye lock for 5 minutes until Sam broke the silence.

"Your still beautiful." Mercedes blushes and smiles shyly at Sam.

"Your still my handsome green eye dork." Sam puts on his famous lopsided grin and pulls Mercedes into a big hug which she returns.

"You ready for our date babe?" Mercedes shakes her head yes and goes back inside to get her purse so they can leave. Sam helps Mercedes into the truck and before he closed her side he made sure to give her ass a quick tap. Mercedes looks at Sam and puts a smirk on her face shaking her head. Sam runs to his side and made sure both of them was buckled in before starting to drive. The drive was in a comfortable silence and they listened to music the whole way to the destination. Mercedes wanted to ask where they was going but decided to leave it and let Sam surprise her.

It didn't take long for them to reach the destination and when they did Sam asked

Mercedes to close her eyes. When she closed her eyes Sam got out and went to the side she was on and opened the door and helped her out. Sam held Mercedes hand as he led her to where their date was taking place and stopped when he finally reached the goal. Taking off her blindfold he waited for her reaction and did a internal fist pump when she squealed. Sam decided to go back to their first date which was a picnic at the park. It was around the time him and his family became homeless and he didn't have enough money to take her to breadsticks. She planned them a picnic and made them different kinds of sandwiches and bought different kinds of snacks.

Mercedes looked around in shock Sam recreated their first date. He had a family guy blanket set on the ground, his phone was on radio and everything looked beautiful and made her feel special. Most of the dates she went on in L.A. was full of dudes trying to be more then what they were. Making reservations at expensive restaurants knowing they couldn't pay for the dinner and always leaving her with the bills. This is a what she loved the simple things that melted her heart especially with it being from Sam. She sat down on the blanket waiting for Sam to join her and smiler when he sat next to her and opened the picnic basket he pulled out two cheery kool-aid jammers and gave one to her.

"These were always my favorite they don't have these in L.A." Mercedes opens her juice and sighs happily the first sip. Sam smiled seeing the content look on his woman's face.

"I haven't had a good date since we broke up. Don't get me wrong I did go on a few dates in L.A. but it wasn't the same like it is now."

"I thought those guys in L.A. would make dates with them special but I'm so happy the dates flunked." Mercedes starts to laugh which causes Sam to laugh. Sam takes out two sandwiches wrapped in aluminum foil and hands one to Mercedes. "I made 8 different sandwiches just in case one of them didn't tickle your fancy. I'm not the best cook but I can make the hell out of a sandwich." Mercedes opens the foil and smiles seeing a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and furrows her brows before taking a bite. To her surprise she actually liked it and looked at Sam who had a smirk on his face. Sam opened up his foil and took a bite of his grilled bologna and cheese sandwich they eat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Mercedes breaks it.

"How's your love life been since the whole Rachel thing?"

"I been dating different girls but my heart isn't in the relationships 100%."

"Why wasn't your heart in them 100%?"

"Cause they wasn't you. No matter how many girls I dated I always wanted you."

"That's why it didn't work with me and Tank. He tried to hard to be something he wasn't and wasn't himself. He always talked about himself, didn't like to stay in and watch tv and cuddle, and he wasn't you."

"You knew this when you started dating him. So why did you date him knowing he was a shitty person?"

"Cause I wanted you to be happy with Rachel. Kurt called and told me about you and her sharing a kiss and a date. I figured I end things for good and let you be happy with Rachel before I embarrass myself."

"You wanted me to be happy with somebody I don't have chemistry with. Somebody who started a rumor about me when I became homeless. Somebody who don't give a damn about nobody but herself. Why do you put your happiness aside for her? I remember you broke up with me because of her and Kurt when you was about to go on tour. Why?"

"I thought that you guys finally realized you had feelings for each other and wanted to explore. I remember you guys having a connection when you went to visit Kurt, Santana, and Rachel in New York. I remember Kurt calling me and telling me about how it looked like Rachel was finally happy. I don't put my happiness aside for her I'm used to her getting everything that I want so I figured when you guys kissed she was getting what she wanted." Mercedes takes a sip of her juice avoiding Sam's stare.

"Bullshit Mercedes everything you just said was bullshit. I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. You deserve happiness just like anybody else more than Rachel. You need to learn to let yourself be happy and enjoy happiness. Your scared of actually being happy because you feel somebody is going to take it away. The only person that can take your happiness away Mercedes is you. I have had a lot of girlfriends but none of them made me happy like you did."

"Even though I only had two boyfriends I was always happiest with you. The simple things we would do together always made me smile and make my heart beat just a little bit faster. I'm ready to settle down Sam and it scares me cause I don't want to do something that cause you to leave me." Sam puts his sandwich and juice down and pulls Mercedes to him so she's sitting on his lap.

"I won't ever leave you like you won't ever leave me because we are going to work out. I may sound cocky but I'm that confident in our love that we will last forever." Mercedes turns around and wraps her arms around Sam's neck and gives Sam the most passionate kiss ever. Sam returns the kiss and they stay in their make out session for a long time making up for lost time. They break apart when their lungs need air and they stare at each other smiling goofily at each other.

"I love you Sam Evans future comic book designer."

"I love you too Mercedes Jones 3 time Grammy award winner. Yes I know you won 3 Grammy's I always knew you would go on to be greatness."

"I always knew you go on to be great too Sam. So what does this mean for us? Are we back together or are we just friends?"

"It means we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a few months. When I save up enough money I'm buy an engagement ring and when the time is right I will propose to you. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a great plan babe. I can't wait to go on the red carpet with you and build a fantastic life with you." Mercedes looks away her watch and realize it's getting late and they have to be at McKinley early for the dedication.

"Come on we can finish our date at my house that way we can watch a few episodes of Daredevil and go to bed together." Sam hurried up and pack everything up before dragging Mercedes to his truck so they could finish their date. When they get to Mercedes house they set everything up in the living room and Mercedes got out the plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies she baked earlier that day. Sam and Mercedes cuddle up and watched daredevil, ate, and talked just like they did when they was in New York.

Excuse any mistakes and grammar. This is my whacky head canon you don't like it oh well.


	59. Sam becomes unhypnotized

Sam stood at the altar looking around the church then at Rachel. Something wasn't right with this whole thing he was standing there but he ain't feel shit. He ain't feel happy, sad, or angry he felt absolutely nothing. He looked at Rachel who was crying and he just shrugged his shoulders.

The preacher was saying some crap that Sam wasn't paying attention too and he just looked at Rachel who was shaking her head and crying.

"Is there anyone who thinks this couple shouldn't be married? Speak now or just shut the hell up." Rachel looked around and smiled at everyone who was smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. Sam wanted to say something but every time he tried to his words got stuck and he kept quiet. The preacher took this as everybody was happy with this Union until a lady with a red track suit came in with a pissed off young lady.

Sue was driving like a bat out of hell with Mercedes in the passenger seat trying to get to the wedding from hell. When she hypnotized Sam the plan was for him to hurt Rachel and then go back to being dumb. She did not expect for them to be getting married and she didn't expect for Rachel to propose to him.

When she found out about them getting married she contacted Santana who contacted Mercedes about the wedding. When Mercedes reached Ohio and McKinley Sue told Mercedes about the hypnosis and what her plan was. To her surprise Mercedes didn't slap her or drag her through the hallway. Mercedes did promise Sue if they don't get to that wedding in time she was gonna make Sue's life a living hell.

That's why she was happy when she reached the wedding hall and was happy that the wedding was still going on. Sue ran up to the altar with Mercedes hot on her trail and told the whole church everything. Sam looked at Sue like she was crazy while Rachel looked at sue like she could hurt her.

"The only way the hypnosis can be broken is if Sam gets a kiss from his true love. It's not Quinn, Santana, Brittany, or Penny. It's Mercedes Jones and I should have realized that before I did that to you Sam." Mercedes looked at Sam then at Sue and at Rachel who looked pissed. She pushed Sue out the way and pulled Sam from the altar where they are now face to face. She caresses his cheek softly and stands on her tip toes giving Sam a soft kiss on the lips. Something in Sam woke up and he kissed her with a passion that Rachel never knew he had.

After a few minutes in the lip lock they break apart when their lungs need air. Sam looked at Mercedes with love in his eyes and for the first time in a long time he has a smile on his face. He pulls Mercedes into his arms to give her another kiss while the congregation cheered Rachel left the wedding hall in tears.

Authors note: this was a one shot request for sadhappygirl so I hope yall enjoy my whacky ass head canon. Also if you have any one shots you want me to do let me know and I could try :)


	60. Baby it's you redo: Samcedes

Now yall remember when the song first came out and we thought it was to Sam well at least I did. Anyway I was highly upset when it was sung to Rachel. So here is how it went in my whacky head.

Mercedes texted Santana and Brittany telling them her plan to serenade Sam in the auditorium. Even though Kurt told her about Sam and Rachel sharing a kiss. At first she was pissed cause Rachel was the one who encouraged her to break up with him. She should have known Rachel had an agenda as to why she didn't want them together. If Mercedes could go back in time she wouldn't have went to Rachel for relationship advice in New York. She regrets everything she's ever told Rachel while she was in New York about her and Sam's relationship.

Rachel was walking around Mckinley looking for Mercedes she had to talk to her about the kiss her and Sam shared. Walking into the teachers lounge seeing Mercedes sitting there texting away on her phone. She had to approach this situation with ease cause she didn't know how Mercedes was gonna react to the news Sam wants a relationship with her. Making her a cup of coffee Rachel sat across from Mercedes trying to figure out how to tell her. Mercedes looked up from her phone and seen Rachel sitting there and rolled her eyes at her former friend.

"Mercedes it's good to see you. How's the tour going?"

"What do you want Rachel? I have no time to deal with you or your brand of drama." Rachel is taken back by Mercedes tone and swallows hard before speaking again.

"Sam is moving on with me. Now before you go and cry about how this was a setup by me it wasn't. Sam asked me on a date and we sung a thousand miles together then we kissed. So maybe it's best if you don't contact Sam no more while he's with me you don't wanna confuse him."

Mercedes sat there with her phone and listened to Rachel and she had to tuck her lips in to keep from laughing. At her last statement Mercedes started to chuckle and shook her head at her once smart friend.

"That's very interesting Rachel I didn't know you and Sam was so close now. I just thought it was two lonely people needing friendship. With Blaine at Dalton and his engagement with Kurt ending he's not really being a friend to Sam. With you not having no friends at all I figured you guys was just being friends. Interesting how a kiss turned into you guys starting a relationship together. Kurt already told me about the kiss but he also told me that after it you asked Sam on a date. Sam turned you down cause he's still in love with me."

Rachel's face drained from little color it had and she cursed Kurt under her breath. She didn't know how she was gonna dispute this when it was the truth. She tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out and she just sat there with a dumb look on her face. Satisfied with shutting Rachel up Mercedes got up from her seat and headed into the auditorium to get her man back.

"You know Rachel your not a bad person sometimes. You just think you can get whatever or whoever you want cause Mr. Schue kissed your ass all throughout high school. This is not high school and I'm not that same insecure girl your used to dealing with. I'm a grown ass successful woman who's not gonna let nobody walk over her especially you." Mercedes walked out the teachers lounge with her head high and feeling like a million dollars. Now she was on a mission to get her man back and not let folks change her mind about her and Sam's relationship. She sent Sam a text message telling him to come to the auditorium so they can talk.

Sam was in the midst of folding jock straps when he got the message. He smiled and fist pumped the air and made sure to spray some cologne on him so he wouldn't smell like the locker room. He walked into the auditorium and smiled when he seen the troubletones standing there. He got flashbacks to when they performed Survivor/I will survive at sectionals and he was proud as hell of her.

"What do I owe this pleasure Cedes?" Mercedes giggled while Brittany smiled and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it guppy mouth! Just shut up and sit down so we can get this down and over with. Haven't gotten my lady kisses in two days and I rather be in between Brittany's thighs then here. Since Cedes my girl I'm here to help and you standing there looking like a target employee is holding up the process."

Sam got the picture and sat down quickly one thing he did not like is a pissed off Santana. Mercedes looked at Santana with wide eyes and Santana just shrugged her shoulders not giving a damn. Mercedes went to her phone and started to play the instrumental version of Baby it's you by the Shirelles.

(Brittana)

Sha la la la la la la la

Sha la la la la la la la

Sha la la la la la la la

Sha la la la la

(Mercedes)

It's not the way you smile that touched my heart (sha la la la la)

It's not the way you kiss that tears me apart

Uh, oh, many, many, many nights go by

I sit alone at home and I cry over you

What can I do?

Can't help myself, cause baby, it's you

Mercedes looked at Sam while she sung the old school classic hoping he understood what she was trying to say.

Baby, it's you (sha la la la la la la)

You should hear what they say about you, ("cheat," "cheat.")

They say, they say you never never never ever bein' true (cheat cheat)

Sam was a little confused at first but as he listened he was understanding. He thought about that night in New York when she broke up with him and he figured their so called friends had something to do with it.

Uh oh

It doesn't matter what they say

I know I'm gonna love you any old way

What can I do, when it's true

Don't want nobody, nobody, cause baby, it's you (sha la la la la la la)

Baby, it's you (sha la la la la la la)

It doesn't matter what they say

I know I'm gonna love you any old way

What can I do, when it's true

Don't want nobody, nobody, cause baby, it's you (sha la la la la la la)

Baby, it's you. (sha la la la la la la)

Don't leave me all alone

Come on home

Mercedes ended the song and had a few stray tears come down her face. She didn't realize how much she missed and loved Sam until she sung this song. Mercedes watched as her troubletone sisters left and she was left with Sam. To say she was nervous would be an understatement she just asked Sam to give her another chance through song. They was in a awkward silence for a few minutes until Sam finally spoke up.

"You know I been waiting on this Mercedes. For you to actually fight for us I have missed you so much. I love you Cedes more than I ever loved any girl. It hurt me that you wanted to end things cause of us not being able to have sex. I told you that I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. What made you wanna get back with me anyway?"

Sam walked on the stage and towards her slowly making sure that she wasn't gonna run away. When he reached her he gently grabbed her hands interlacing them with his.

"I heard about you and Rachel from Kurt. I realized that she told me to end things with you cause she still had feelings for you. I shouldn't have listened to her when we were in New York. I should have believed in us to know that you wouldn't cheat. I'm sorry Sam for not believing in us or our love."

"You always run away from us and that stings worse then a bee does. If we're gonna do this again you have to be in it full time. No half time and no breaking up with me for some fucked up reason."

Mercedes shook her head understanding fully what Sam was saying and leans on her tiptoes giving Sam a soft kiss.

"We going make this work Sam and prove everybody wrong including Rachel."

Sam picked Mercedes up causing Mercedes to squeal loudly and giggle uncontrollably. Sam gives Mercedes a deep kiss on her lips and sighed happily once they break apart.

"I finally got my girl back and got good. Now I have a reason to wake up and smile cause your gorgeous ass is with me."

Authors note: this is my whacky ass head canon for that scene that o pretend didn't take place. Excuse all that grammar and stuff. Enjoy or don't! And I own glee, the characters or the song.


	61. Samcedes does the nasty

how about rachet rachel walks in/peeps on samcedes having sex after she thought she was gonna get some from sam. AND NO HER ASS CAN'T JOIN IN CAUSE NEITHER ONE OF THEM WANTS HER RACHET ASS! SHE JUST leaves in tears

It was Sam and Rachel's two year anniversary and Rachel was excited. Even though she's been cheating on Sam with Brody for the past two years. For the day she brought sexy lingerie, a new perfume set, and made sure she got waxed all over. She knew Sam liked sex and since it was their anniversary she knew Sam was gonna give it to her good. Tonight was going to be a special night.

Sam was at home playing his video game. Today was his and Rachel's two year anniversary and he didn't give a fuck. He found out Rachel was sleeping with her ex Brody while they was having sex. He had came home early from work and wanted to surprise Rachel with a nice dinner out. Imagine his surprise when he came home and heard the headboard thumping against the wall. At first he thought Rachel invited her dads over and they decided to have make up sex.

As he got closer to his bedroom he wasn't hearing Rachel's dad's he heard her. He walked closer to the door and peeked inside to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He realized he wasn't going crazy when he seen Rachel was on top of Brody. Shaking his head of that memory Sam has been distant from Rachel. Rachel doesn't even know he seen her fucking Brody and he's going to keep it that way.

He was so caught in the game he didn't hear somebody knocking on his door until they knocked louder. Pausing the game he let out an annoyed sigh and went to go answer the door. He opened the door and grunted when he seen Mercedes, she was the last person he wanted to see. He went back to the living room to finish playing his game.

Mercedes was a little taken back that Sam didn't even greet her and just ignored her. She walked into the house after Sam and made sure to close and lock the door. Mercedes went in the living room sitting next to Sam on the couch. She watched for a few minutes while he killed zombie after zombie even though he got hit a few times. After a couple minutes of not saying anything and watching zombies die Mercedes broke the silence.

"You okay Sam?" Sam continues to play the game just mumbling to himself.

"No I'm not okay. I listened to that dumbass advice you gave me!" Mercedes jumps slightly at Sam's tone and wonders what did Rachel do.

"I give you a lot of advice so which one did you listen to?" Sam pauses game and takes a few deep breaths to keep his temper and tears at bay.

"The heal Rachel's heart shit. That advice Mercedes! That dumbass advice you gave me in the auditorium after I sung to you! I don't know why I listened to you!" Mercedes stands up and looks at Sam funny not really understanding what he's talking about.

"Sam you yelling is not helping. So can you please tell me what happened?" Sam takes a deep breath before sitting back down and unpausing the game.

"Rachel's been cheating on me with Brody. I came home from work and heard them. I thought it was her dads but when I cracked the door she was riding him." Mercedes eyes get wide as saucers and she sits down next to Sam not knowing what to say. She had a different range of emotions going through her anger, hurt, and disappointment.

"I'm sorry Sam. Does she know?"

"Nope and it's gonna stay that way until I can get the nerve to break up with her. Everytime I tried to break up with her she started throwing temper tantrums and always threatened to get her dads on me." Mercedes shakes her head and let's it fall back on the couch. She closes her eyes until a idea pops in her head. Inching closer to Sam she grabs his face softly and kisses him softly until he takes control and he kisses her back harder. They break apart for a few minutes Sam was trying figure what the hell possessed Mercedes to kiss him. While Mercedes is trying figure out if she should really go with her idea. Mercedes starts to freak out over what she just did and starts to talk.

"I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just thought that if Rachel caught us doing something intimate she want to break up with you. I shouldn't have kissed you though it was a stupid idea. I'm always coming up with stupid ideas." Sam cuts her ranting over with a hard kiss to her lips and grabs her hips causing her to straddle him. Mercedes loses herself in the kiss and all the guilt she felt before is gone.

Sam places his hand on Mercedes ass and he starts to move her up and down on his erection. He breaks the kiss and starts to kiss her neck wanting to mark her on purpose.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mmm. No." Sam shakes his head and goes back to the task of marking Mercedes. Sam places his lips to the side of her throat and kisses it gently for a few minutes until he started to suck the skin hard. After a few hard sucks on her skin Sam let up and placed a few gentle kisses on the bruise. Satisfied with his work he went back to making out with Mercedes.

Mercedes breaks the kiss to take off her Cookie Monster tank top and bra. When Mercedes breasts came into view Sam mumbled under his breath. Sam started to realize that they was still in the living room and was contemplating on going to his room but Mercedes had other plans. Taking his head in her small hands she guided Sam's head to her left breast still grinding on him. Getting the hint Sam latched his plump lips around hard nipple.

"Fuck Sam that feels good!" Mercedes continued to grind on Sam while he continued to kiss her nipple. After giving that nipple enough attention he turned his attention to the right one and did the same thing. After a few minutes of making out with both her titties Sam flipped them around so he was hovering over her. Sam kissed down Mercedes body until he got to her boy shorts. He pulled down Mercedes boy shorts with his teeth and smirked when he heard her breath hitch.

Sam kissed both of her thighs marking each of her thighs. He stared at her wet pussy for what seem like an eternity until he got tired and licked her pussy. He was a little hesitant at first cause the first time he went down on Rachel she tasted like a fish market. Mercedes taste was different she tasted sweet like only she ate fruit and candy. He gave her pussy another lick and gave a hum of appreciation when his tastebuds agreed with the taste. He opened her pussy lips with his fingers and went to town eating her pussy.

"Shit Sam that feels good. Do that again please?" Sam is a little shock Mercedes liked what he was doing. Usually Rachel complained about how he wasn't good at pleasuring her but it didn't help her pussy was dry as hell. He obliged Mercedes wishes and went back to eating her pussy.

"Fuck! Sam just like that. Your tongue and lips feels so good." Mercedes grabbed the back of Sam's head and started to ride his face. Sam was turned on by Mercedes grabbing his hair and riding his face. Rachel never did that she usually was still as a statue and just talked about Broadway and some other dumb shit. Sam put his lips to work and started sucking on Mercedes clit with vigor. Mercedes wraps her legs around Sam's neck and starts to ride his face at the same pace he's sucking her clit. Mercedes hasn't felt this good since she was with her last boyfriend Brody Weston and that was a few months ago.

Mercedes felt it she was about to reach heaven and never come back until Sam stopped. She was about to complain until she seen him unzipping his pants and taking everything off. He has a big dick that's shocking. Her ex wasn't blessed in that department but he could work with what his mama blessed him with. While she was admiring Sam's body, he was busy putting the condom on. After he got it on he gently laid Mercedes back down and gently took his aching dick and rubbed it against her folds. Without thinking he thrust inside her without a warning. He didn't mean to but he was horny and hard as hell he couldn't help it.

"Shit your tight babe!" Rachel never felt this good she always felt like the holland tunnel. Everytime he entered her he never felt welcomed he just felt like he was entering hell. Mercedes let out a loud moan when Sam did this motion it may have been unexpected but he felt good. Sam started to move slowly at first so Mercedes can be comfortable but after a while his pace quickened.

Rachel just left the hotel from seeing Brody she took a shower and made sure Brody's scent was off of her. She took a cab to her and Sam's place she wanted to surprise him with the new sexy lingerie she brought even though she wore it for Brody. Before she opened the door she sprayed a few puffs of her perfume to make sure Brody scent was completely gone. Opening the door she heard noises coming from the living room but just thought Sam was watching porn. After closing and locking the door she got herself something to drink from the kitchen and a piece of fruit so her kitty kat can taste good after Sam ate her out. After eating her fruit and washing her cup out she put her stuff up before the moaning sounds got the best of her. Going into the living room she blinked rapidly to make sure she was seeing things correctly. Nope she was Sam was fucking Mercedes like his life depended on it. He never fucked her like that.

"Sam!" Rachel screamed to get her boyfriends attention. Sam looked up and smiled at Rachel while keeping his thrusting up. Rachel was shocked usually the boyfriends be trying to cover up but not Sam he just kept fucking Mercedes harder.

"What are you doing Sam?!"

"I'm fucking. That's a dumbass question." Mercedes wasn't paying attention to none of it she was just trying cum. That's why she was matching Sam's thrusts with some of her own.

"I know that but why? Your cheating on me!" Sam stops for a few seconds before continuing but this time harder and faster which Mercedes enjoys.

"Shit Mercedes you feel so good. I bet your ex couldn't fuck you like this!" Sam is completely ignoring Rachel at this point. He flips them over so Mercedes was now in the position to ride him. Mercedes places her hands on Sam's chest to give her some leverage and started riding him slowly. She looks up and noticed Rachel standing there looking like she's about to cry.

"I remember you." Mercedes says as she stares daggers into Rachel while riding Sam.

"What?"

"I remember you." Mercedes starts to ride Sam a little bit faster while keeping her eyes trained on Rachel.

"I don't know how since your in here fucking my boyfriend!"

"You was the bitch who I caught in Brody's bed when I came to visit him. Your the one he was always sneaking off too see." Sam sits up a little bit and stops his movement looking at Rachel and just shook his head. He shrugged his shoulders and started thrusting inside of her while sucking her nipple into his mouth.

"Are you kidding me right now Sam? This skank is accusing me of sleeping with her ex and you just gonna continue fucking her?!" Sam takes the nipple out his mouth while continuing to thrust feeling Mercedes tighten around him.

"She's not lying. I caught you and Brody in our bed. I didn't say shit cause I thought you would have been women enough to break up with me." Rachel's eyes get big and she tries to come up with an excuse but she can't.

"Sam can stop fucking her for one minute so we can talk?"

"No I'm about to cum and I'm not stopping for nothing! You can go back to Brody and fuck him. We done with Rachel." Rachel looks on shocked as Sam continues to fuck Mercedes after he broke up with her. Mercedes and Sam continued with their fuck session while Rachel stood there and watched with crocodile tears in her eyes. After Sam and Mercedes reached their peak Sam cleaned himself and Mercedes freshened herself up. They started playing the game together while Rachel stood there crying but she sucked it up and went back to Brody.

I don't own a damn thing. Only thing I own is my imagination and I hardly own that. I also don't write smut like that so don't judge me. Excuse any grammar and stuff. It was a prompt for zeejack. So enjoy or don't. Oh Sam and Brody went to school together in this and Sam and Mercedes worked together. I was too lazy to explain it in the story.


	62. Mercedes moves on

Remember how Mercedes was sitting at the party while satchel was singing time after time. Well in my whacky head she wasn't alone and she had a boyfriend and no it wasn't tank. So Uhm yep here we go

Face Claim: Derek Theler

Mercedes was sitting down watching as everybody got on the makeshift dance floor to dance. It was the last song for the damn party and she was grateful. Having to see and hear her "friend" and ex look look like they in love was painful. She looked at Kitty and Artie who looked like they was on their way to getting back together. Jane and Roderick was pretty close also. Mason was dancing with his twin Madison while Spencer was dancing by himself. Rachel kept sneaking glances over at Mercedes while putting a smirk on her face thinking she actually won.

Mercedes felt her phone vibrate and took it out seeing it was a text from her boyfriend Michael. She met Michael while she was on tour with the Troubletones he was the drummer for one of the cities they did a show in. One night they all went out for dinner and they had a connection. They had some of the same interests and had the same since of humor.

Michael always made sure to send her flowers and cards to whatever city they was performing at. About three months later Michael asked Mercedes if she would be his girlfriend and she happily accepted. Now they have been dating for 6 months and this is the happiest Mercedes has ever been.

Text message

Michael: "Hey babe. Enjoying the trainwreck party?" Mercedes started to giggle which didn't go unnoticed by Sam or Rachel.

Mercedes: "Hey you. Right now I'm listening to Sam and Rachel sound a hot mess and showing their undying love for each other.

Michael: "Well how about me and you make a little listening show of our own. I bet it sound better then listening then those two." Mercedes started to blush and giggle cause she knew Michael had nasty intentions. When Sam asked her if she was a virgin reason she didn't answer for a reason. She lost her virginity to Michael and after hearing about the relationship that is Sam and Rachel she does not regret it at all.

Mercedes: "Boy why must you be so nasty?! It's like your mind goes one way and that's to your dick."

Michael: "Well I have a sexy as hell girlfriend who makes it easy for all thoughts to go straight to my dick. I love her so much but I have been scared to tell her." Mercedes looked at the phone in shock for as long as they been together they haven't said I love you's to each other. Mercedes didn't think she fall in love with another man that wasn't Sam. Here she was in love with Michael somebody she met while on tour and it scared her.

Mercedes: "Uh Michael I think that's a conversation you should be having in private. This is not the most romantic way to tell your girlfriend you love her."

Michael: "Well how about you turn around and greet your boyfriend with a kiss." Mercedes turned around to see Michael standing their with a Pokemon shirt, nice pair of blue jeans, and converses. She slowly got up and went to go greet her boyfriend. When she reached her boyfriend he pulled her into his arms lifting her off the ground. Mercedes started to giggle when Michael started spinning them around.

When Michael put her down on her feet he gave her a soul searing kiss that left both of them breathless. Mercedes looked up into his baby-blue eyes and got lost in them.

"I have missed you gorgeous so much. So how about you join me in this dance?"

"I have missed you too handsome and you know what I love that."Mercedes took Michaels hand and led him to the makeshift dance floor. Kurt looked at his best friend and smiled to himself then looked over at Sam and Rachel and noticed the pissed off look Sam had and the shocked look Rachel had.

"So I'm guessing that's Sam and Rachel?" Mercedes nodded her head while tightening her grip around Michaels neck. "They suck. Sound like Ariana Grande and Miley Cyrus decided to do a duet together." Mercedes started to laugh at her silly boyfriend and looked back at Sam and Rachel and started laughing even harder.

"Oh my Gosh. You are so mean. They don't sound that bad. They just don't have that vocal chemistry like we do." Michael smirked while winking down at his girlfriend. Sam and Rachel watched the interaction and they didn't know how feel. Rachel felt dumb cause she thought Mercedes wouldn't even find another man and Sam looked like he was about to kill Michael.

"I love you Mercedes. Yes I'm in love with you and I love you. I think about you all the damn time and I felt sick to my stomach when you told me you was coming back here. Not because I feel your beneath Ohio but because you wanted to help Rachel. Only thing she did was date your ex like it was the most normal thing. Yes I get the fact you gave them your blessing but if they even cared about you they wouldn't have done that especially that piece of shit on the stage next to her. You deserve better then this and I'm here to show you that."

Mercedes looked up into the blue eyes of her boyfriend and seen nothing but honesty in them. She felt like she could say I love you to Michael and not regret those words. Standing on her tippy toes since Michael was 6'5 she gave him a small peck on the lips which then turned into a make out session cause Michael didn't like small pecks.

Sam and Rachel watched on in shock as Mercedes made out with Michael with no shame. Stopping the song Sam got off the stage and went to Mercedes and Michael breaking them apart. Sam was glaring hard at Michael while he look unamused since they interrupted his sugar time.

"May I help you?" Michael asked feeling annoyed by their presence.

"Yes you can. Why you making out with my woman?!" Michael raised his eyebrow at the blonde and chuckled.

"Wow she's your woman. Hmm. Was she your woman when you went upstairs while Mercedes was performing? Was she your woman when you told little ms flop you guys was soulmates? Was she your woman when you called Mercedes an old hag? See that's not how a man treats his so called woman." Sam looked shocked at the questions Michael was throwing at him. Turning his attention to Mercedes he couldn't really give her an answer cause he was still confused.

"Mercedes. How did you find out about all of that? I thought when you came back and said I could date her it was cause you didn't love me anymore."

"I watched you and Rachel go upstairs while Roderick and I was performing. So much for hearing me sing is better then sex. I found out about the rest of the stuff you said cause Kurt told me. I came back to tell you we should give us another try. After hearing all the things you was saying to Rachel I didn't want to get in the way of your one true love."

"Well if I do say so myself you made the right decision Mercedes." Michael looked at Rachel like she grown two heads and took deep breaths before he hurt her feelings.

"Well if you ask me you downgraded my man. You went from having a 5 course meal to having the dollar menu from McDonald's." Michael really didn't care if if her feelings was hurt he was over them and the whole damn thing. Rachel looked on in shocked and stomped off. Sam looked at Mercedes and felt torn do he go after Rachel or do he try to explain himself to Mercedes.

"You can go after her Sam. We have nothing else to talk about. I wish you and Rachel all the happiness in the world." Mercedes was hurt deep down even though she wouldn't show it. The first boy she ever fell in love with made her regret it. Sam watched as Mercedes went back in Michaels arms and felt like the biggest jackass. Sam went on to go find Rachel so they can finish their song and then maybe he can figure out what the hell has been going on.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your friends feelings. Did you get her the thing for Broadway since she fucked that up?"

"Your not sorry. Doesn't matter anyway she's not important right now. Yes I did and I hope she gets another chance. We are not talking about her right now."

"Your right. You are important in my life so what do you wanna do? You want to stay here or do you want to leave?" Mercedes looked around and knew she didn't want to comeback.

"I think I'm ready to leave but next week unique is performing. You mind driving us here so I can hear her sing then I'm done with Ohio for good."

"Anything you want to do babe I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Thank you. Yes I am fine. The man I love has proven to me why I fell in love with him in the first place. He's kind, caring, and protective of me and my feelings. I love you Michael even if you have a nasty mind most of the time." Michael started to laugh which caused Mercedes to laugh.

"I love you too Ms. Jones. Come on let's get out of here. It's date night and I have to make sure my woman eats then later I can eat." Mercedes started to giggle and let Michael lead her out of Rachel's childhood home. They came back that next week to hear unique perform "I know where I've been." Sam and Rachel tried to talk to Mercedes but Michael wouldn't let them anywhere near her. After the performance Michael and Mercedes goes back to L.A. where Mercedes continues to be a superstar and Michael opens up his own business.

Excuse all the grammar and spelling. Wasn't the smartest in English class. Uh enjoy or don't.


	63. Mercedes new man

Remember while performing all about that bass and Sam and Rachel went upstairs.. Well Michael is at the party now and well let's see what my whacky ass comes up with. Face claim: Derek Theler

Michael pulled up in front of Rachel's childhood home and shook his head. The things he does for Mercedes. He got out his car and made sure he locked it and put up his tinted windows. He reached her door and texted Mercedes telling her to meet him outside. Mercedes received the text from her boyfriend and got up to go meet him until Rachel stopped her.

"Leaving already Mercedes?" Mercedes silently cursed under her breath for letting Rachel see her.

"No Rachel I'm just going outside."

"Oh okay cause Sam and I we are going to do this Cyndi Lauper song. We wanted you here to see us perform."

"Rachel I have heard both you guys sing I don't know why it's so special now."

"Well cause him and I are dating now and we are going to profess our love in front of you guys." Before Mercedes could respond she heard the voice of her boyfriend.

"Is everything okay Mercedes?" Rachel looked at the talk stranger and shock and Mercedes prayed Michael won't cause a scene.

"Yea everything's fine babe. How you get up here?"

"Oh Uhm I seen two teenagers saying something about a train wreck party. So I followed them." Michael looked at Rachel and cringed on the inside Sam was a damn fool. Rachel not liking being ignored decided to break the ice between her and Michael.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry? You are?" Michael looked at Rachel and shook her head despite not wanting to.

"I'm Mercedes boyfriend Michael. Anything else you would like to know before I take my girl inside?" Mercedes grabbed Michaels hand letting him know he didn't have to get protective.

"Uh no... Uhm nice to meet you." Rachel heads inside not knowing how to feel about Mercedes getting a better man then her. Mercedes looked at Michael and stood on her tip toes and gave Michael a small kiss on the lips.

"Come on trouble maker you about to get blown away." Michael followed behind Mercedes as she led them inside Rachel's childhood home. Sam was getting the punch bowl ready when he seen Mercedes walking in with a tall stranger and felt conflicted. He didn't know if he should be happy for her or jealous that another man has stolen her from him.

Mercedes gave Michael a special seat by Kurt for when she got off the makeshift stage so she could dance with him. She told him to behave while she go find Roderick so they can do the song and then maybe she can leave. Roderick and Mercedes made sure that everything was good for their performance.

During the performance Mercedes would flirt with Michael. During one of the lines of the song Mercedes popped her ass for Michael causing him to smack it. Mercedes winked at him and Kurt and smiled seeing the upset looks on Rachel and Sam's face. When everybody else got on the makeshift dance floor Mercedes grabbed Michaels hand and brought him so they can dance. With her front to his back they danced until the song ended to the dislike of Rachel and Sam. After the song ended Michael lead Mercedes to his seat and sat down first and pulled her onto his lap.

"I liked it when you popped your boobs makes me remember why I fell in love with you." Mercedes starts to laugh at her silly boyfriend.

"Your an idiot Michael but your my idiot. Do you want to stay for the rest or you want to leave?"

"Who has to sing next?"

"Blaine and Kurt even though Blaine has as much vocal talent as Sugar. Then Rachel and Sam."

"Sugar is just sugar and I love that little firecracker. Uh... We can leave I don't need my ears to bleed out from bad singing." Mercedes laughs and gets off of Michaels lap and starts to leave before two figures block them. Michael looked up to see Sam and Rachel and went into protection mode instantly stepping in front of Mercedes.

"Problem?" Sam and Rachel looked at Michael and then each other before Sam stepped up.

"Yes well actually a few problems. Who are you? Why are you here with Mercedes? Who gave you the right to touch Mercedes like she was your woman?" Michael looked at Sam like he was crazy and then to Mercedes.

"It's none of your damn business who I am. But I entertain your dumbass I'm Michael. I'm here with Mercedes cause I choose to be. Who gave me the right?" Instead of answering Sam, Michael pulled Mercedes in front of him and smirked seeing the scared look on her face. He winked at her basically telling her everything is okay. He leaned down and Mercedes met him halfway for them to share a kiss.

Sam and Rachel looked on shocked as Mercedes made out with Michael. After Michael and Mercedes broke apart Mercedes smiles shyly at Michael and he turns her sound wrapping his arms around her.

"Any more questions? Go back upstairs with your girl cause that's what y'all did while she was performing. Don't worry about our relationship I'm treating her like the queen she is. Just worry about your relationship. Sam looks like he's about to hurt Michael while Rachel is looking confused. They stood there in an uncomfortable until Sam just storms off with Rachel right behind him. Mercedes looks up at Michael who's smiling down at her and pinches his cheek.

"You ready to go?" Mercedes looks around at the freshman she has grown to love for the past week and smiled.

"Yes I'm ready to go but I'm visit just to make sure they are doing okay." Michael nods his head in understanding and let's go of Mercedes to star dancing to Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes looks at her boyfriend and starts laughing at his silliness and his dancing. Mercedes grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor so they can show off their dance moves.

Michael and Mercedes dance throughout the whole song while Sam and Rachel look on with sour looks on their faces.

Excuse any grammar and spelling. English wasn't my best subject. Enjoy or don't. And sorry for this not being a samcedes story ehh not really.


	64. Another glee ending

How come we never got a proper ending for quick. Sighs whacky ass head canon once again had taken over. So after puck finishes the Air Force he gets honorable discharge and he's going to college majoring in business. Quinn in turns becomes a photographer for major magazines like people and all that stuff. Let's see where I go with this takes place 2020 right after they name the auditorium after Finn.

After the old new directions, the newbies, and staff members old/new performed one last time everybody went their separate ways for good. Rachel went back to Broadway to star in The Lion King. Her and Jesse had twin boys and named one Jesse Jr and one named after Finn. Jesse went on to direct a few more Broadway shows but then ventured into directing Hollywood movies.

Kurt and Blaine end up getting divorced after Kurt got tired of Blaine's lies and him cheating again. Kurt took their daughter Chloe and left not giving Blaine a second thought. After he rekindled his relationship with Adam they end up getting married two years later. Blaine got with Sebastian and they set out to travel the world together.

Artie and Tina ended up breaking up a month after getting together. They still remained friends though. Artie went on to pursue another relationship with kitty even though she was still mad at him. Three years later while on the red carpet Artie asks Kitty to marry him. Two months later they are married in front of their family and glee friends. Another year later Kitty gives birth to a little boy who they named Jackson Abrams.

Mike rekindled his relationship with Tina starting over as friends. A month later they are engaged. A year later they are married and Tina is pregnant with her and Mike's first child. Nine months later Tina gives birth to twin girls naming them Isabella and Avery Chang.

Becky and Darrell end up getting married in a small ceremony where Sue officiated it. A few months later Becky finds out she's pregnant with her and Darrell's first child. She ends up having a babygirl and naming her Sophia.

Ryder was nervous when he approached Unique after the little get together. After he left McKinley he went to a trade school. There he learned how to fix cars and do construction. After Unique performed "I know where I've been" with the trans choir she went to school for psychology. Ryder wanted to show Unique he wasn't that same ignorant boy she first knew. He grew up and understood things a lot better. He asked her on a date and at first she was hesitant but she eventually said yes. He takes her to dinner and a movie where they catch up on things that has happened since they left McKinley.

Brittany and Santana stayed married and started to travel the world. They still toured with Mercedes and performed at weddings and stuff. Brittany went on to become a famous dancer whole Santana went on to become a model. They are working on adopting a little girl from Puerto Rico so they can expand their family.

Puck was a dad again actually. He met a girl in the Air Force that helped him with his grieving process and turning over a new leaf. While in the Air Force Puck lost his dad to cancer and that caused him to slip up. Even though his dad was a crappy dad he still loved him and wanted to prove him wrong.

He knew he wasn't the best dad to Beth but he did try. He has a little boy name Christopher Eric Puckerman. That's why he's going back to school to get his business degree. He just wants to be a better father to Chris then he was to Beth and then his father was to him. Little Chris was staying at his grandmothers house while puck went to the reunion. Puck opened his mother's door and heard his son giggling to the cartoon Paw patrol. When he walked into the living room he seen his little boy and smiled instantly.

"Has anybody seen my baby boy? His name is Christopher?" Little Chris looked up and started to giggle at his daddy.

"Daddy!" Chris got up and ran to Puck and wrapped his arms around Puck's leg. Puck picked up his little man and started tickling him causing the little boy laugh to echo through the living room. Puck's mom came out smiling at her son and grandson and smiled seeing how mature her son has become.

Quinn was now in her third year of being a photographer for major magazines. She has photographed so many famous people such as Nicki Minaj, Derek Hough, Chris Brown, and a few of the Kardashian sisters. She tried to get in contact with Puck but nothing so she decided to focus on her and her career.

Quinn was actually heading to Puck's house to see if he wanted to hang out with her and Beth at the park. When she reached his house it looked the same since they was teenagers. It looked like it was expanded a little but it still looked the same. After she parked and unbuckled Beth she walked up the steps and rung the doorbell. She waited for somebody to answer the door and when Mrs. Puckerman did she smiled at the older lady.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman. It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Quinn it's good to see you. Is that my beautiful granddaughter Beth? Looking more and more like her mommy everyday." Beth let go of her mother's hand and jumped into her grandmothers arms giving her a big hug and some kisses.

"I missed you grandma. Look I have two teeth missing." Beth gave her grandmother a big smile showing her.

"Yes your becoming a big girl now. Did the tooth fairy leave you any money?" Mrs. Puckerman backs up a little bit so Quinn can come inside the house. When Quinn entered the home she heard the giggling of a a little child but didn't think nothing of it.

"No the tooth fairy didn't leave me any money." Beth fake pouted which caused her grandma and mother to start laughing.

"Well I'm make sure the tooth fairy leaves you some money with interest. Come on your daddy is in the living room and he be happy to see you." Mrs. Puckerman led the way to the living room and smiled seeing Puck being chased around by Christopher. Beth got down from her grandmothers arms and went to block Puck.

"Hi daddy." Puck looks down to see Beth and looks up seeing Quinn standing there. He didn't know they was coming over but he has nothing to hide.

"Hey monkey face." Puck picks Beth and Chris up at the same time tickling them causing both their laughs to ring out in the living room. Puck puts them down and tells them to follow their grandma into the kitchen so they can have their lunch then snack after leaving him

And Quinn alone.

"Fatherhood looks good on you Puckerman. How old is he?"

"Thank you. I really was scared when I found out his mom was pregnant cause I was a bad father to Beth. He's the best thing to happen to me besides joining the air-force. He is three years old and keeps me on my toes. How are you? You like the career you have chosen?" Quinn sits down on the couch and Puck sits next to her.

"Well he really loves you so you must be doing a good job. How was the air-force?" Quinn and Puck spend an hour catching up on what has been going on in their lives how Puck is dealing with being a single father and how he dealt with losing the people he loved back to back. They talked about how Quinn basically changed careers but making due with all of them. Chris and Beth ran into the living room and jumped on the couch next to them.

They asked if Puck and Quinn can take them to the park and can grandma come. The adults take the children to the park and watch them play for a few hours before taking them for pizza and ice cream. Puck and Quinn exchange numbers so they can keep in contact and check on each other. A few years later after they started to date again Puck proposed to Quinn on the roof of his condo he brought. They get married in a small ceremony surrounded by their friends and family. Few months later Quinn gives birth to fraternal twins Jason and Jessica.

Sorry this got long and out of hand but I had to do something for everybody that had a crappy ending. So enjoy or don't. Excuse all grammar and spelling.


	65. Second samcedes ending

Samcedes sadly we didn't get a proper ending for that couple. So it's Grammy night and Sam is going to surprise Mercedes with a ticket Santana had given him. This takes place after the naming of the auditorium. In my head canon they really didn't keep in contact with each other. Also remember how in the transition episode they cropped Mercedes out to make samchel look like a "couple" from the beginning so I cropped Rachel out in my story. She ditched both of them for Jesse.. Sorry.

Sam was looking at the Grammy ticket in his hand and was at a crossroads. Ever since him and Mercedes broke up they haven't talked to each other even when the reunion happened nothing. Maybe it was his fault when he started dating Rachel he forgot who Mercedes was. He wanted to go and surprise Mercedes and maybe get her back but he didn't know if Mercedes was disgusted with him. He took out his phone and called Santana and waited for her to answer.

"What trouty?" Sam rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth.

"I don't know what to do Santana. I really want to go and be a support because I know how hard she has worked for this. Then theirs that part of me that wants to stay away because I hurt her so bad when I dated Rachel."

"I have a question for you what would think dating Rachel was a good idea. Don't say cause Mercedes told you heal that girl's heart. Because before we left to comeback Mercedes was a crying mess. Rachel out of all people. I should have slapped you. Matter of fact I should have slapped all three of you guys. Mercedes for even telling Rachel about you guys relationship when y'all was in New York. Rachel for being a whack ass friend and dating you even after she told Mercedes you was safe for her and you reminded her of Finn. You for being a dumbass and dating Rachel." Sam listened to Santana's rant and knew she had a few good points.

"Santana I don't know what to say that make a difference but I didn't mean to hurt her. She came back and told me to heal Rachel's heart.

"Do you know why she said that? Because Kurt called bragging about how Rachel has finally moved on. When Mercedes asked how he knew. Oh blabber mouth said Rachel was blushing when she went to his house and finally told him. You know what else? You told Rachel you and her was soulmates. You called Mercedes an old hag. Would you like for me to continue? When Mercedes came back her original plan was for you guys to get back together and her finally give herself to you. Then she heard that and just put her happiness aside so you and flop almighty can be happy!" Sam never knew Mercedes was coming back so they can be together he just thought she was coming back to help.

"I fucked up royally. I don't even remember half that stuff Santana." Santana was getting very annoyed with him and this conversation.

"What your going to do is wash that brunette out and go back to blonde. Brunette don't fit you and your trying to look older then what you really are. Then you are going to buy yourself a new suit, tie, shirt, and shoes. The rest of the stuff you need I have over here. Last but not least your going to get your woman back. I have to go trouty but I expect you to be here by tomorrow."

With that last statement Santana hung up the phone and started getting ready for what she knew was going to be a long week. Sam took Santana's advice and washed the brunette out and went back to dirty blonde. He brought himself a new suit, tie, shirt and shoes. He wrote a note to Burt and Carol explaining where he was going and if he was coming back or not he call them. The drive to Los Angeles was long but he had a lot of time to think about what Santana said. He had time to process the fact that he treated Mercedes like shit while treating Rachel like she was a queen. He didn't know what or how he was going to get Mercedes back only thing he knew was he was going to succeed.

Sam arrived to Los Angeles a little after 11 pm and went straight to the hotel Santana reserved for him. That night he went to bed and took the necklace and ring out Mercedes gave back to him when she came back. He put it under his pillow along with the cropped photo of her and him at the budget prom. He went to sleep with a lot on his brain but hopefully he be able to explain to Mercedes soon. That whole week he was avoiding Santana and Brittany they would call his phone he ignore it. Show up at the hotel he tell the clergy to tell them he wasn't there. He just needed a clear head and he didn't want to many voices telling him what to do.

The night of the Grammy's came up and Sam was a nervous wreck. He didn't know how Mercedes would react to seeing him but he had to get her back. He took a nice long hot shower to get his body and mind ready. After getting out he sprayed a little bit of axe and brushed his hair a little bit. He got out his gray suit with his light blue shirt and gray and blue tie. He made sure that everything was in tip top order he knew how important this night was for Mercedes but it was also important for him. He had to show Mercedes he wasn't a boy no more but a man and he was going to start acting like one.

After getting dressed and adding the watch Mercedes brought him for his birthday and chain to his look he was ready to go. He retrieved the picture of them and her ring and necklace from under his pillow and put it in his suit pocket. He called Santana to tell her he was on his way to the hotel they was staying at. On his way he picked up a purple corsage for her because he knows purple is her favorite color and he knows purple is going to be in her attire. When he reached the hotel the girls was at he took a deep breath and hoped like hell this would be a peaceful night.

He walked up to the hotel and entered it he seen Santana standing their with a scowl on her face. He knew she wanted to curse him out for avoiding her and Brittany but he just needed to. He silently followed her to the elevator and they rode it in an uncomfortable silence. Once the elevator reached the floor they got out and he followed her to the room. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while waiting for Santana to open the door. When she did he follows behind her and swallowed hard because he was scared as hell. Santana called Mercedes downstairs telling her a special guest came to escort her to the Grammys. When she reached downstairs Mercedes was shocked to see Sam standing there. Mercedes looked gorgeous in her gray dress that was trimmed in purple. She paired it off with some purple heels that was 6 inches. Santana left those two alone because she didn't want to be a witness to murder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm Santana gave me an extra ticket and I wanted to be a support."

"You could have been one while you was in Ohio. Nobody asked you come here. You can leave now it was nice seeing you but their is no reason for you be here." Before she could turn to go back upstairs Sam grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I know your upset with me for how I treated you. I was wrong and I know that now but I'm trying to make it right. So give me a few minutes of your time cause either way I'm not walking out this room without you." Mercedes rolled her eyes and moved to sit down on the couch motioning for Sam to sit next to her.

"You have my attention. Now what do you have to say?"

"I have to say a lot and I know we are on a time limit because we have to be on the red carpet soon but they can wait. I'm sorry Mercedes for everything that transpired before and after I got with Rachel. I'm sorry that I mistreated you for Rachel. I'm sorry for kissing Rachel even though I don't remember it. I'm sorry for calling you an old hag. I'm just sorry for fucking up. Rachel was probably one of the worse things to happen to me besides being homeless." Mercedes sat there with her leg shaking trying calm down the anger that was building inside of her.

"Do you know how hurt I was when Kurt called and bragged about how Rachel moved on to you? Do you know how hurt I was to find out you told Rachel you and her was soulmates? Do you know how hurt I was when I seen you two go upstairs when I was singing at her trainwreck party? I cried myself to sleep because only thing that played through my head was Sam lied to me. So when I came back I already made it up that I would just let you go and put your happiness first. So I made up Tank and that whole damn story. I expected something like that out of Puck but not you Sam. I'm over it though and we have said our peace you can go now. I do have a question though was Rachel worth it?"

Sam listened to everything Mercedes was saying and felt like the biggest asshole. He didn't know how badly Mercedes was hurting about the situation until now. Mercedes tried to get up from her seat so she can finish getting ready but Sam grabbed her arm again pulling her down.

"I'm not leaving without you. I don't care how pissed you are at me but we are not leaving this room or the Grammys without you on my arm. Why didn't you tell me that when we was in the auditorium after I sung to you? Why you made it seem like you was genuinely happy for me and Rachel finally getting together?"

"I don't know Sam I guess the old hag in me wanted to be happy for you guys. I'm not upset about it I'm just upset that the one guy I trusted and gave my everything to made me regret. I have two focuses now my baby and winning this Grammy. You can go now Sam we have nothing more to say to each other."

Sam was shocked when Mercedes bought up him calling her an old hag. Even more shocked that she was pregnant. He was getting a little sick and tired of her dismissing him like he ain't nobody.

"First of all don't dismiss me no more. Secondly how you going to get upset when we have broken up it was because of you. Everytime we have broken up it was because of you and you being scared. When I moved to Tennessee I was willing to try a long distance relationship. You said no and next thing I know you with tugboat. When you first moved to Los Angeles I was willing to try a long distance relationship again you said no. I wouldn't have dated all those damn females is because I was trying to fill a void because you kept saying no. Hell even when you was about to go on tour I wanted to make it work. You kept saying no. It's only so much I can do when you the person you love keeps pushing you away."

Sam was agitated, annoyed, pissed off with this conversation yes he wanted to get her back but damn. Mercedes took a deep breath and knew Sam was right about everything he said. Truth was she was scared as hell to be with Sam because he was just everything she wanted and knew it from the moment he asked her dance at prom. Mercedes put a hand on her belly because the baby started to kick and she wanted to calm it down. Sam puts his hand on top of hers and follows Mercedes hand movements.

"We both have fucked up when it has come to this relationship. Me with breaking up with you when long distance became an issue. This relationship has been a hot mess since we started it and wanted it to be a secret. I have to finish getting ready before I'm even more late."

Mercedes got up without Sam stopping her this time and went back to her room and finished putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She paired it off with diamond stud earrings, her silver hoop nose ring, the charm bracelet Sam gave her and was ready to go. Going back downstairs she was shocked to see Sam still there but knew he wasn't going to leave that easily.

Sam stood up when Mercedes came back downstairs and took her hand and put the corsage on it. They headed out for the Grammys and instead of going inside a limo they went inside of Sam's pickup truck. Yes it wasn't fancy but Mercedes always knows to remain humble because if it wasn't for Sam she wouldn't be here. The ride to the staples center was long but it was spent with them actually talking about everything. When they reached the staples center Sam parked the car and they sat there for a few minutes. Grabbing Mercedes hand he bought it to his lips and gave it a kiss for good luck.

"Your going to do amazing Mercedes. I know your nervous because this is your first one but you have me, Santana, Brittany, and little dude that's in your stomach." Mercedes starts to giggle at Sam and his silliness with thinking the baby is a boy.

"What if it's a girl?" Sam shrugs his shoulders which causes Mercedes to giggle some more.

"Then she be little dudet. Either way you have everybody here that's always believed and supported you. Now come on babe you have Grammys to win and you have to show these people your here to stay." Sam leaned over and gave her a small peck on the lips which Mercedes returned. He got out the truck and fixed himself up so his suit don't look who wrinkled and walked to the passenger side of the truck. He helped Mercedes out the truck and gave her another small kids for good luck. Lacing their hands together he walked them on the red carpet and stood by Mercedes side the whole way. He never let go of her hand and always made sure he had a protective hand on her waist when they went inside the building.

Mercedes had to leave Sam a few times. One because she had to present an award for best collaboration. Then she had to leave because she had to perform a dedication performance to Aretha Franklin. Then perform a few songs from her album which she dedicated to Sam who sat there with a shit eating grin on his face. Mercedes won 4 Grammies one for best new artist, song of the year, album of the year, and record of the year. In each of her speeches Mercedes thanked God, her parents even though her father wasn't still talking to her, her Troubletones sisters, and Sam for believing in her and posting her video on YouTube.

After all the interviews was done and they spent a few minutes at the after party they headed to the park. It was Sam's idea so Mercedes just followed a long with him and didn't argue. They stood in front of the little lake and watched the water before Sam stood behind Mercedes and rested his hand on her stomach.

"You did amazing up there and congratulations on winning four Grammy's. How does it feel?"

"Thank you. I meant what I said if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been up on that stage. You was the first person to ever believe in me."

"What about ?" Mercedes starts to laugh thinking about her old high school teacher.

"He didn't believe in me I wasn't his precious Rachel. I'm happy you and the girls was here for me because I don't think I would have made it by myself. Where do we go from here Sam? We have a lot to talk about and a lot to work through."

"Well he was a damn fool for not realizing you was more talented then Rachel. Well I'm glad you allowed me to accompany you to the Grammy's. We can restart as boyfriend and girlfriend since we already got the friends part down pact. I start taking you on dates and wooing you then when the time is right I'm going to propose to you and we going to be a family. How does that sound?" Mercedes turns around in Sam's arms and wraps her arms around neck.

"It sounds like a plan Mr. Evans. You better make it worth my while or I might have to change my mind." Sam smirks before leaning down and giving Mercedes a kiss which turns into a make out session.

Two years later

After that night Sam and Mercedes had a stronger relationship since they talked about everything that has happened between them. They end up moving back to New York the same apartment they shared when they first got back together. Both had steady careers Sam went back to school to get his degree as an artist and ended up working in a museum. Mercedes continued to do music and won a lot of music awards. After 6 months of dating Sam proposed to Mercedes at a New York Knicks game and she said yes. They didn't stay engaged for long because their baby boy was due any second so they got married a week later. Few weeks later Mackinney Sandro Evans-Jones was born. A year a daughter they need Isabella Malika Evans-Jones was born.

Authors note: oh and the baby Mercedes is carrying is Brittana's and they let samcedes raise the baby as their own. this was written for zeejack.. I didn't feel like doing math so somethings might be off.. Enjoy or don't.. Excuse grammar and spelling. Blah.


	66. Spamcedes

Spencer was sitting on his couch waiting for his parents to come home he needed to talk to them and fast. One of his friends came to him with a problem that he had no idea what to do probably cause of the person who told him. His parents was good at knowing what to do in tough situations. He was bought out of his thoughts when he heard his mother's laughter. He looked up when his father patted him on the back and his mom kissed his cheek.

"Uhm Mom? Dad? Can I speak to you guys for a second it's important." Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and sat down on both sides of Spencer. Spencer takes a deep breath and counts to 20 before speaking.

"Today at school a friend came to me with a problem and I didn't know what to tell him. Sam and Mercedes look at each other funny before Mercedes spoke up.

"What is your friend's problem? Is he sick? Does he want to dropout of school?"

"No nothing like that mom. Uhm he got his girlfriend pregnant and now he don't know know what to do." Sam and Mercedes look at each other and their wheels started turning because they thought Spencer was gay. Maybe they didn't know their son as well as they thought they did.

"Did your friend explore all their options?"

"I don't know mama. He told me he wanted to take care of his girlfriend and the baby. Even though his girlfriend is scared and wanted to abort the baby he doesn't want that." Sam got up and stated pacing the floor he was to young to be a grandfather and most of all Spencer was too young to be a father.

"Spencer have you lost your mind?! You are entirely too young to be a father and I'm too young to be a grandfather." Spencer looks at Sam like he's grown a second head until he starts to put two and two together.

"No! No! No! I'm not talking about me mom and dad. My friend Mason one of the twins got his girlfriend Jane pregnant." Sam breathes a sigh of relief while Mercedes thanks the heavens it wasn't Spencer until speaking up.

"Since we have a spare room tell Mason and Jane they will be staying here before and after the baby is born."

"Wait mom are you serious?"

"Yes I am I don't know how their parents is going to react but I don't want them out on their asses." Mercedes got up and kissed both Sam and Spencer on their cheeks before going upstairs.

"Wait mama." Mercedes turns around and looks at her son with a arched eyebrow.

"If it was me in this situation and I got a girl pregnant what would you do?" At this Mercedes takes a deep breath and looks at her son for a few minutes before answering.

"I may not be happy about the situation but I would do the same thing have you and whoever your girlfriend is stay in our spare room. I'll help you look for a job because you can't support a family on no type of funds. I also make sure to sign you guys up for parenting classes." Spencer looks at his mother and blinks back the tears that's threatening to fall.

"What about you dad? What would you do?" Sam looks at his wife and son before shrugging his shoulders.

"To be honest I don't know I probably try kill you for making such a dumb decision. As your mother said I would help you and whoever you got pregnant. I help you get an intern down at DC comics. Maybe I talk to the girl's father and see where his head is at about the situation. You did a good thing in telling us about Mason and Jane. Let us know what Mason says his parents reactions are so we can start setting everything up."

With that Sam patted his son's shoulders and headed up the stairs giving Mercedes a kiss on the way. Mercedes looks at her son and blows him a kiss before heading upstairs. If Spencer didn't know then he was blessed to have Mercedes and Sam as parents he did now.

I don't own anything related to that show. I hardly own my imagination. But this was sitting in my drafts it's from my spamcedes days. Excuse all grammar and enjoy or don't.


	67. Samcedes reunite III

Sam was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mercedes to show up. He was tired of the Tom and Jerry game they was playing since high school. He was ready to settle down and be with her full time. He smiled when Mercedes walked in the choir room and sat down in one of the seats.

"Hey Mercy."

"Hey Sam. How are you?"

"I'm good better now that I see you. You look gorgeous by the way L.A. is really doing you good."

Mercedes smiles at the compliment Sam just gave her. He always did that to her made her feel like a schoolgirl with the compliments.

"Thank you Sammy. You look handsome as well I like the stubble you have going on."

Sam blushes when Mercedes compliments him he was always unsure of his looks but when she complimented him his self esteem boosted.

"Thank you. I called you in here because you and I need to have a serious conversation. Why you keep pushing me away? I understand you bring hurt about me kissing your friends and all that. Why would you tell me to heal Rachel's heart? I thought you fight dirty Mercedes but it seems like when it comes down to Rachel you punk out." Mercedes looks at Sam before finally speaking up.

"When I first found out about you kissing Rachel I was hurt because I thought she finally won. Rachel has gotten everything

I have ever wanted except my dream career. When I first started dating you I was so damn happy because I finally found somebody who wasn't attracted to me cause of my ass or breasts. I found somebody who wanted to get to know me the real Mercedes Jones. Mercedes takes a few deep breaths to control her emotions before continuing.

"Then you moved and everything went downhill from there I dated Shane even though we didn't last long. I graduate and go to L.A and you start dating Brittany then you and Rachel have some bonding moment when you and Blaine visit Santana, Kurt and Rachel in New York." Sam folds his arms over his chest and starts processing everything Mercedes has said.

"Each time we have broken up it wasn't because of me it was because of you. So yes I dated your friends to heal my broken heart. Was it a smart decision? No it wasn't but at the time I did not know how to express myself without looking like a punk. Now this whole Rachel mess when I went to New York it was to find some colleges that fit me. Grant it I said some dumb things to the college administrators but I was nervous." Sam rubs his hand over his face clearly annoyed with this but this conversation needed to happen.

"As for me kissing her I even kissed her. She came to me the next day asking me to lunch or whatever and thanking me for the kiss. I forgot I even kissed her and I told her I had a bigger thing for you. I think also told her she had a small ass but I don't exactly remember." At that Mercedes starts to laugh which causes Sam to laugh making the situation a lot lighter.

"That's why when I came back I told you that bull shit about healing her heart and making her happy. While lying to you about a guy name Tank. I hate this game we play Sam it's like a damn tennis game going back and fourth. I want to be with you Sam more then anything in the damn world. I'm scared though and I am tired of this game we play. I want to be with you Sam we may have a lot of shit to talk out but I rather be with you then watch you be with somebody else that isn't me.

Mercedes wiped the tears that suddenly appeared on her face and took a deep breath not knowing what Sam was going to say. Sam got up from his seat and stood in front of Mercedes lightly cupping her face wiping some of her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere Mercedes we are stuck together. I'm not going try to kiss or date one of your friends and you not gonna lie to me even though we going to have a long conversation about that. We are going to be in this relationship 100% fights and all. We are not going to break up and we not going to tell our friends about when we argue. Maybe Santana cause she has good sense and wouldn't want to see you unhappy." Sam looks down at the brown eyed girl who has broken his heart but made his heart flutter.

"So Ms. Mercedes Jones please be my girlfriend again?"

Mercedes stands on her tip toes since she was shorter than Sam and gave him the biggest kiss she could muster. Sam returns the kiss and hoist Mercedes up so she is sitting on the piano. Rachel was on her way to the choir room to invite Sam for lunch she was in a good mood. She thought she finally won the rivalry between her and Mercedes. When she reached the choir room the smile left her face because she seen Mercedes and Sam making out.

"Uh Sam what are you doing?" Rachel asked as she walked into the choir room clearly unhappy. Sam breaks apart from Mercedes smiling pleased with the fact her lips was swollen from their make out session. Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled before bringing his face to hers continuing their make out session completely ignoring Rachel.

"Sam! I asked what are you doing?!" Rachel screeched causing Sam and Mercedes to cringe and break apart once again. Mercedes looked at Rachel like she has lost her mind before speaking.

"What my man is doing is none of your damn business. I understand that you thought you guys had chemistry and you thought you guys was endgame. Let me explain something to you I will snatch your ass bald if you ever try come near my man again. Next time I even think you trying make a move on my man you don't have to worry about losing your career cause you going lose your life. Now you may now leave so my man and I can get back to what we was doing."

Sam looks at Rachel with a smirk on his face and shrugs his shoulder he wasn't going to interfere with this. Rachel leaves the choir room mad as hell with her face red as hell. Sam and Mercedes laugh when Rachel leaves and go back to making out until it was time for the glee club to arrive.

The next day Sam and Mercedes was preparing the duet they was going to sing in front of the glee club. They was being touchy feeling stealing kisses whenever they felt the need to. Rachel was not very happy about this at all she sat in the choir room face red as a tomato.

It was time for glee club and he kids was coming into the room excited to hear Sam and Mercedes do a song together. Sam and Mercedes greet the class and tell them the good news about them finally getting back together. They sing human nature together which was the first song they ever did together and they share a deep kiss afterward which causes Rachel to storm out while the class laugh along with Santana.

"I love you Ms. Jones."

"I love you too Mr. Evans."

Author's note: this is a old one shot I posted on tumblr from one of the anons I received. I rewrote it and updated it. This takes place after the wedding of Brittana and Uhm excuse all the grammar and all that. Enjoy or don't.


	68. Samcedes Baby It's You Redo 2

**_AN: Hello, it's been a while since I wrote anything but this came to me while watching Glee... Don't judge me. Figured why not... I don't own anything not even my own imagination… So excuse all errors and all that… Enjoy or don't_**

******_Mercedes POV_**

**_I sat there shocked as hell when I found out Sam and Rachel had kissed. Could this be my fault? Wait then why did Rachel say Sam and I were soulmates? Maybe that's why Rachel wanted me to break up with Sam when I was about to go on tour with the Troubletones. Could Rachel really be that spiteful and want to ruin somebody she called a best friend happiness? Like a dumbass I followed her, Kurt's and Brittany's advice. Kurt wasn't engaged for that long because of an argument over toothpaste. Brittany well she and Santana was engaged and Rachel end up becoming a flop and now she is back at McKinley along with Sam and Kurt. I have no idea what to feel about this. I don't know if I should be happy Sam has moved on. Pissed because it's with my supposed to be best friend. Upset because I listened to her flop ass. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Santana come in the room and sit beside me until she spoke up._**

**_"_****_What's up Wheezy?" I jumped slightly but remained calm._**

**_"_****_Hey Satan. Nothing much seeing if I should go back to McKinley and help Rachel with this year's glee club." Santana sat there and looked at her best friend and shook her head._**

**_"_****_You know you not going back to help Rachel. You going back to see if it's true about her and Sam. Don't look at me like that Wheezy, I overheard the conversation between you and Kurt. This is the same girl who thought you couldn't play Maria in Westside Story and had a hissy fit. Same girl who thought you wasn't good enough to do Defying Gravity."_**

**_"_****_Don't you think I know that Santana? Everything I have ever wanted she has taken away from me but it didn't help none when Mr. Schue head was up her ass. I am confused Santana each time Sam and I have gotten back together it was him who fought for us. What should I do San?" Santana sat there thinking about it for a little while until she came up with the perfect answer._**

**_"_****_Easy. You go back to McKinley and get your man. It's your turn to fight for you and Sam's relationship and not let man hands get in the way of that. If I know Sam as well as I think I do I don't believe he move on with Rachel. Even though him and Brit did that stupid ass stunt back in high school this don't sound right. So what we are going to do is sit here and come up with different ways you can get your man back." Santana leaned over and gave her best friend a big hug before grabbing her note pad and taking notes about the best possible way to get Sam back._**

**_That very next week Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany had arrived in Ohio and was staying at Mercedes house until it was time for them to go back. The next day Mercedes walked into McKinley with a pep in her step and head held high she was on one mission and one mission only. Before she put her plan into play she stopped by the teachers' lounge to get her a cup of tea to help ease some of the nerves that was starting to build up. While pouring her tea Rachel walked in the lounge shocked to see Mercedes there but decided to greet her friend even though she doesn't feel bad about going on a date with Sam or kissing him._**

**_"_****_Hey Mercedes. I didn't think you show up to help me with the glee club." Mercedes sits down and slowly sips her tea while choosing her next words carefully._**

**_"_****_I'm not here to help with the glee club. I'm actually here to see Sam we have to talk." At that Rachel puts a smirk on her face and sits down across from Mercedes with her coffee in hand thinking she has one up on her rival._**

**_"_****_Well Sam might be a little bit busy he's planning our second date and helping coach the football team while Bieste is out." Rachel sat back and crossed her legs taking a sip of her coffee. To her surprise Mercedes didn't cry or argue or storm out she just started laughing which just confused Rachel. "What's so funny Mercedes?"_**

**_"_****_You are Rachel. Funny you say Sam is planning you guys second date because I talked to him before I arrived here. He didn't tell me nothing about no date, matter of fact he said he wasn't busy."_**

**_"_****_Well you know Sam he becomes so busy and he forgets." Rachel was starting to lose all the confidence she had when she first seen Mercedes in the lounge. Mercedes stood up and smirked at her friend while taking out the business card she got from a Broadway friend. She placed the card on the table along with the contract her friend had given her._**

**_"_****_Word of advice Rachel before you try to steal another girl's man make sure you know him. Sam wouldn't forget a date trust me. On this table is a friend of mine number who works on Broadway and here is the contract. You know like I know that you belong on Broadway. Next time yo' ass won't get so high and mighty and think you can do television." With that Mercedes walked out heading to the auditorium without a second glance at Rachel. When she reached it she seen Brittany and Santana setting up everything and even bought Sugar along to help with this plan. She texted Sam letting him know she was in the auditorium waiting on him. When Sam reached the auditorium he smiled seeing the Troubletones together it reminded him of when he first seen them on stage at Sectionals._**

**_"_****_This is a sight for sore eyes. You look amazing Mercedes." Mercedes blushed slightly and Sam put his signature crooked smile on his face. Mercedes motioned for Sam to take a seat so she can begin, the music started and she took a deep breath before she started._**

**_It's not the way you smile that touched my heart  
It's not the way you kiss that tears my apart  
But how many many many nights go by  
I sit alone at home and cry over you  
What can I do  
Can't help myself  
Cause baby it's you  
Baby it's you_**

**_Mercedes locked eyes with Sam thinking about all the nights she cried for Sam while on tour wishing she was sharing special moments with him._**

**_You should hear what they say about you (cheat, cheat)  
They say, they say you never never ever been true (cheat, cheat)  
Wo ho, it doesn't matter what they say  
I know I'm gonna love you any old way  
What can I do, then it's true  
Don't want nobody, nobody  
Cause baby it's you  
Baby it's you_**

**_Sam thought about how he felt when he first told Mercedes about what happened with Charlie. The fact she was understanding and he still felt bad for it always played on Sam's mind. She told him he didn't cheat but sometimes he felt like he did. Especially when he kissed Rachel he felt like he was cheating on her and they weren't even together._**

**_Wo ho, it doesn't matter what they say  
I know I'm gonna love you any old way  
What can I do, then it's true  
Don't want nobody, nobody  
Cause baby it's you  
Baby it's you  
Don't leave me all alone_**

**_As the last note was sung the Troubletones left Mercedes and Sam by themselves to talk. Mercedes got down of the stage and sat next to Sam nervous by what he was going to say. _**

**_"_****_I stand by my statement hearing you sing is better than sex. You have no idea how much I have missed you Cedes while you were on tour. I always wondered how it would be like if you didn't break up with me that night. Would we be engaged by now? Would you let me at least go second base? Just things I wondered about." Mercedes puts her head down not in shame and feels the tears wanting to come down but contains them._**

**_"_****_I have missed you too Sam. You have no idea how lonely I was even though I had Santana, Brittany, and Sugar they always had somebody to lay up with. I wanted to call you so many nights and tell you to pack up and come to whatever city I was at but I couldn't work up the nerves."_**

**_"_****_So why did you come back now? Too much pressure being alone and a big star? Figured I be a shoulder to lean on when you have nobody else? So that's all I am good for? To be your shoulder to lean on but you couldn't give me the chance to prove to you that sex wasn't a big thing to me. That I could wait as long as you wanted?" Mercedes didn't say anything as Sam ranted on and she could admit she had some of the stuff he was saying coming. She took a deep breath before answering making sure to get rid of the shakiness in her voice._**

**_"_****_I came back for you Sam. I didn't come back so you can be by my side while I'm continuing these tours. I came back because after much thinking you fought for us the both times we got together. Now it's my turn to fight for us and this relationship. I know I never said it before probably I was scared but not no more. I love you Sam Evans. I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with you and if it's not too late I want us to try again." Sam sat there shocked that Mercedes had actually said those words but he was so glad she did. He got up from his seat and helped Mercedes out of her seat. _**

**_"_****_Remember the first song we sung in here together?" Mercedes smiles at the memory of walking in the auditorium and seeing her name in lights all thank to Sam._**

**_"_****_Yep. Human Nature and that's where we shared our first kiss even though I was with Shane at the time. You fought for us even then too and I love you for that." Sam looks down at the Brown eyed beauty in his arms and put on his famous smile._**

**_"_****_I love you too Cedes. Always have. This time we not breaking up and we are going to talk and work through everything. I don't care about what your friends say cause half of them couldn't keep a relationship anyway and this is between us." Mercedes looks at him and she can he means business it's not the goofy Sam she was used to dealing with and she liked it._**

**_"_****_Well since I have no choice but to agree with you since you said it with such force which I loved we are in this whole thing together. As long as you don't go telling your friends. Now are you going to kiss me or what?" Sam nods his head in agreement and bends down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips and it soon turns into a make out session making up for lost time. They didn't realize Sue was watching the whole thing with a scowl on her face she didn't expect Mercedes to come back and mess up her whole plan but she always had a plan b. Time to go find Blaine Anderson._**

**_AN: This is how it played out in my head while watching it. Excuse all grammar and stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed it or not ehh. I don't own anything._**


	69. Samcedes What The World Needs Now Redo

**_What The World Needs Now Redo: Samcedes_**

**_AN: So remember when Mercedes was sitting at Brittana's party like a proud mama hen while looking at Sam and Rachel being cuddly… Well this is my whacky take on it. I stand by that the Mercedes we seen in season 6 was a twin sister we ain't know about. _**

**_Mercedes was sitting at Mr. Schues table with a smile on her face while watching Sam and Rachel being couple like. On the outside she was happy that she was able to make both Sam and Rachel happy. On the inside though she was pissed at herself and the whole damn situation to be honest Sam calling her an old hag, saying him and Rachel was endgame, and whatever dumb statement he has made out his mouth. Well she's not really surprised this is the same boy who wanted to marry Brittany cause he thought the world was ending. Maybe the writing was on the wall all along and she chose to ignore it, maybe Sam has always had feelings for Rachel. All this thinking was giving her a headache she needed to get out the house before she caused a scene or fainted. Sending a quick text to Santana letting her know she was going to be leaving she wasn't feeling so well. Santana looked at her best friend as soon as she received the text and then looked at Sam and Rachel and understood why. She always thought Mercedes could do better than Sam but she loved him. _**

**_Mercedes got her jacket and other items then left without a word to anybody, she couldn't take it. Maybe it was her fault for breaking up with Sam when she was about to go on tour with the encouragement of her so called friends Rachel being one of them. Stepping into the night air she felt a whole lot better than she did when she was in Mr. Schue's house. She started walking down the quiet streets of Ohio not really knowing where she was going she just knew she needed to clear her head of all thoughts that was Sam and Rachel. She ended up going back to McKinley she figured the Janitors was still there so she could sneak in and take a breather before she called her driver to take her back to LA. _**

**_The janitor actually let her in since she was an alumni and told her she had an hour before they locked up. She thanked him and started walking around her old school all the memories good and bad started coming back to her. She thought about the first time she sung for the glee club. Thought about all the times she was passed up for a solo cause Mr. Schue was too scared to put his foot down when it came down to Rachel and her being a brat. He only did it one time and that's so Quinn and Sam can struggle to sing Time of our lives and even then her and Santana had to pick up the slack. Then she thought about when Sam first walked in the room with that silly line and his adorable Justin Bieber haircut. She thought about when he first asked her to dance and told her she looked beautiful. Even when they moved to New York and he tried to lean in for a kiss. _**

**_Then to get a call from Kurt who was all to giddy about the situation and him and Blaine done broke up cause of some damn toothpaste. She was getting annoyed all over again and that's not what she wanted that's why she left Brittana's party in the first place. She walked to the auditorium and went inside it always calmed her when she would go to the auditorium. Memories of her senior year and Sam putting her name in headlights came back and them singing human nature. Shaking her head softly she decided the best way to get over this whole thing with Sam and Rachel was to face it head on. She was about to leave until a familiar voice stopped her she thought she was by herself in the damn school._**

**_"_****_You know I don't have feelings for Rachel?" She turned around to see Sam standing on the stage._**

**_"_****_What are you doing here? I thought you still be at the party with your girlfriend." Sam rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue one of the many signs he is annoyed._**

**_"_****_You have this strange ability to talk yourself out of your own happiness because your scared somebody's going to take it from you." _**

**_"_****_You have this strange ability to fall for my friends and kiss them and want to marry them and say dumb shit like "we endgame." Mercedes was tired plain and simple of this whole damn thing. Yes, she knows she broke up with Sam but to date girls she called her friends. She couldn't deal with it and she damn sure couldn't deal with him bad mouthing her. Sam just looked at Mercedes a look that was laced with anger and confusion._**

**_"_****_What the hell are you talking about Mercedes? I never told Brittany we were endgame. Yes, I wanted to marry her but that's only cause I thought the world was ending. I know her and Santana would have gotten back together." Now it was Mercedes turn to be confused about this situation._**

**_"_****_I'm not talking about Brittany. I'm talking about Rachel. You told Rachel you guys was endgame." Now Sam was looking even more confused cause he was told about kissing Rachel and telling her certain things but he doesn't remember them. Mercedes looked a Sam and realized he had no clue what she was talking about._**

**_"_****_Rachel?" Before another word could be spoken Sue walked into the auditorium watch in hand. She was watching them from behind the curtain and figured she be nice for once and put both them out their miseries. Both Sam and Mercedes looked at Sue strangely as they wait for her to say something._**

**_"_****_It's often common people who have been hypnotized don't remember anything. Hello Aretha, it's good to see you I actually brought your album and went to see you on tour."_**

******_Now both Sam and Mercedes was confused as hell so Sue continued. _**

**_"_****_I hypnotized Sam so he can break Rachel's heart and maybe I can disband the glee club for good. I was going to go through my whole plan but then I realized that you guys aren't in high school anymore and I shouldn't try to ruin lives. So I am here to stop the plan." _**

**_Sue walked up to Sam and dangled the watch in front of his face and said a few words then snapped her fingers. Mercedes stood there shocked about what she just heard and what she just seen with her own eyes. Sue hypnotized Sam just to break Rachel's heart? Sam not remembering nothing? Before she knew it Sue was exiting the stage like she ain't just pull a Houdini. She looked at Sam who looked dazed and confused, so she decided to go up on the stage to see if Sam was back to normal. When she reached the stage Sam looked out of it so maybe she thought he was still hypnotized until he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion she didn't know he had._**

**_"_****_I told you I don't have feelings for Rachel. Hypnotized or unhypnotized my feelings for you. My love for you will always outweigh any feelings I may have for another female." Mercedes looked into the green eyes of the boy well now man who captured her heart at the age of 17 and knew he was telling the truth. Some things were still bothering her though about the whole Sam and Rachel thing._**

**_"_****_If you weren't hypnotized would you still have asked Rachel out? Would you still have kissed her? Told her you guys were endgame? Did you have feelings for Rachel when you and Blaine went to visit her in New York?" Sam thought about her questions for a few minutes until he bopped her nose causing her to laugh,_**

**_"_****_To answer all your questions, no I wouldn't have asked Rachel out cause I know my heart is still with you. No, I still wouldn't have kissed her cause I know I only want to kiss you. No to the endgame part cause I know Finn was her endgame. No to me having feelings for her when we went to visit her in New York."_**

**_"_****_I want to make us work Sam. That's why when I first thought about visiting I was coming to tell you I wanted to give us another try. Then Kurt called with the news of you and Rachel so I decided to just be happy with who your heart wanted." Sam nodded his head in understanding and he understood where she was coming from if he was in her shoes he probably would have done the same thing. _**

**_"_****_As I told you in New York we are no longer in High School and we are free to be the people who we were always meant to be. When I threw them coins in the water my wish was coming true when you decided to let our friends know we were dating. It is going to continue to come true cause you are going to be my girlfriend, then my wife, and last but not least the mother of my children. No fighting it. No coming up with different excuses as to why we can't be together. This is it for us Cedes and nothing or nobody is going to change that." Before Mercedes could get a word in Sam kissed her again making sure to keep the kiss going so she can't argue with him. They broke apart when breathing became an issue and they went back to Mr. Schue's house where they were now the cuddly couple and everybody including Rachel was happy they finally got their mess together._**

**_Author Note: Excuse all grammar and spelling. This is how I pictured it in my head while watching that episode. So enjoy or don't. I don't own a damn thing not even my own imagination. _**


	70. Finding Love

**_One Shot: Either Sam or Mercedes is an advice columnist and they write in to get advice on how to either tell their crush how they feel or make a move cause the other one is being oblivious to the signs. This is a one shot request for Monni2215. Hopefully this is what you asked for. Ignore all grammar and spelling and all that jazz._**

**_Sam was sitting at home reading some of the questions he had to answer about relationships in the New York Post the next day. They all ranged from "how do I tell my man his dick game sucks?" to "how do I get a girl to notice me even though I am a nobody?" Sam really didn't have the answers to these questions because he's never been in that boat before females always came to him like bees to honey. Maybe it was his green eyes. Maybe it was his lips. Maybe it was the rumor that he was gifted in the sex department. Either way he had no clue on the answers to give so he called his best friend Mercedes Jones who just so happened to be going through her own relationship problems with her on and off again boyfriend Brody Weston. Picking up his phone he dialed his best friends number to get her advice. He waited a few minutes until he heard her voice._**

**_"_****_What's up Sam? Need help with something?"_**

******_Sam chuckles as he gets up to go in the kitchen and get him something to drink and snack on. He ended up getting a crumb donut and a sprite along with a banana. He went back in the living room and got comfortable taking out his notepad and pen._**

**_"_****_Yes I do actually. Are you busy? Is jackass home?" _**

**_Sam knew Mercedes boyfriend was a sore spot for her but he couldn't find it in him to call him by his name. Mercedes rolls her eyes at her best friend and the fact he can never call her boyfriend by his name._**

**_"_****_If you must know Captain Sam he is actually at work. So as per usual I am home by myself. What you need help with?" _**

**_Sam decided to not make a comment about Brody and his working. He didn't like him when Mercedes first introduced him as her boyfriend and he likes him even less now._**

**_"_****_Yes I do actually. I have a few questions that was sent into me and since I have no clue on how to answer them. Oh and your friend Natalie wrote to me about her crushing on her best friend." _**

**_Mercedes swallows down lightly when Sam mentions Natalie her "friend" who needs help in telling their crush how they feel. Truth is she is actually Natalie who has been crushing on Sam since they met in Junior High. No matter what she wore, what she did, what she said Sam was slow as hell when it came down to her feelings for him. Maybe it was cause Sam really never looked at her the way he looked at his other girlfriends such as Rachel Berry, Kitty Wilde, and Marley Rose. Well after trying again to get his attention while they were in college Mercedes decided to give up and just focus on guys who actually did pay attention to her. _**

**_That's when she started dating Brody her on and off again boyfriend of a year and a half don't get her wrong she knew she could do better but the guy she really wanted wasn't paying her no mind. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sam constantly saying her name._**

**_"_****_Mercedes are you still there? Mercedes you okay? Mercedes I know you didn't hang up on me?"_**

**_"_****_I'm still here Sam. What were the questions you got sent in?"_**

**_"_****_Okay. One person wants to know how to tell her man his dick game sucked? Another one is my man can't seem to find the clit when he going down on me. How do I tell him that his tongue game is weak?" At those questions Mercedes bust out laughing really hard only Sam can get these kinds of questions. Sam and Mercedes spent the next two hours helping Sam answer these questions so he can put them in the paper and maybe help Natalie with her problem. _**

**_AN: So I have no idea how to continue this. I was gonna have Sam answer some relationship questions on the radio and that's when Natalie situation happens. But then I said no…So if you guys have any ideas on how I can continue this that be most helpful. Might be a part 2 if I can get it to flow correctly. But I hope you guys enjoyed part 1._**


	71. Samcedes Close to You Redo 3

**_Hello it's been a while since I have written anything and I am stuck trying wrote a part 2 for my last one shot so…. But while searching for inspiration I came across a gem of them doing a tango… And well I thought about Close to You and let's see where my imagination takes me…_**

**_Sam has done everything in his power trying to get in contact with Mercedes and each attempt was a fail from phone calls, text messages, even facebook he tried. He got nothing so he did the old fashion thing and wrote her a letter…_**

******_Dear Cedes,_**

******_I know you heard about what happened between Rachel and I. I am truly sorry Kurt had to open up his blabber mouth before I had the chance to tell you baby girl. I am going to be completely honest with you I don't remember kissing Rachel matter of fact I don't even remember going on a date with her. When she confronted me about it the next day I told her I didn't kiss her and something about her ass being small. Look ever since Coach Sue was in the locker room with me I haven't been myself and I am sorry. Even though you ended things with us when we were in New York I wouldn't do that to you especially since it's Rachel. I just need to hear your voice so when you get this call me or come to McKinley so we can talk face to face. I meant what I said no matter who I am with or what I am doing I rather be doing it with you because I love you. But when you get this you can either call me or come to the school just please don't listen to Kurt no more. _**

******_Your Hubby Sam Evans_**

**_After sending the letter off Sam went straight to the choir room where he knew Kurt was going to be. Taking a few calming breaths before opening the door Sam wanted to punch the little twerp but decided against it. Kurt and Rachel was going over songs for the kids to do at the challenge and came up empty. When they heard the door open Rachel perked up seeing Sam but he wasn't here for her._**

**_"_****_Rachel leave please so Kurt and I can have a conversation." Rachel looked a little confuse in the way Sam addressed her but decided to leave. Kurt looked funny when Sam asked to speak to him but shrug it off. Once Rachel left Sam got a seat and gestured for Kurt to sit across from him. Kurt sat down and crossed his legs waiting for Sam to start._**

**_"_****_When you and Blaine was dating did I ever interfere in you guys relationship?" Kurt looked at Sam weirdly but answered._**

**_"_****_No you did try to help Blaine propose to me but other than that no." Sam nodded his head._**

**_"_****_When Mercedes was about to go on tour when we were in New York, why did you suggest to her she break up with me?" Kurt turned even paler if that was possible and swallowed slightly._**

**_"_****_Look Sam I wasn't trying to interfere but I was only looking out for her and for you. I didn't want to see you guys go through a long distance relationship and the same thing that happened to Blaine and I happen to you guys." Sam listened closely and could understand only a little bit._**

**_"_****_Okay. So why didn't you let me and her find out how we would fare out on our own?" Kurt sat in his seat dumbfounded not really knowing what to say, he didn't mean any harm he just was trying to be a friend._**

**_"_****_Wow. Your silent that's a first, look I understand you trying to be a friend to her even though I am surprised at that. Your head has been so far up Rachel and Blaine's ass I'm surprised you can see straight."_**

**_"_****_What is that supposed to mean Sam? Are you implying that I forgot about Cedes as my friend?"_**

**_"_****_I'm not implying anything I am saying it. You didn't know who a Mercedes was when you and Ms. Flop out there became friends. You didn't know a Mercedes when you started dating that cheating jackass I used to call a friend. So continue to not know her."_**

**_"_****_Sam…"_**

**_"_****_There is no Sam… Best thing you can do for me is too mind your own damn business and focus on how your relationship failed twice. Next time before you go and open up your mouth about something you know nothing about only because Rachel opened her big ass mouth come to me as a man and ask first. Mercedes is too good for you and you nor Rachel deserve her kindness or friendship." With that Sam got up and left running into Rachel who seemed like she was ease dropping. So he decided to just end whatever the hell happened between them so nothing gets confused between them._**

**_"_****_Look Rachel I don't know what the hell happened between us that you stated we kiss and I am not going to argue with you. Before things can go even further I'm stop it right here and now. There was nothing in New York when Blaine and I visited and there isn't anything between us now. I can't see kissing you or falling for you knowing you still not over Finn. I hope you and Jesse do get back together though but as for this between us… I can't and won't do it." _**

**_With that Sam walked away praying and hoping Mercedes contacted him soon. It took about a week or two for Mercedes to get in contact with Sam not because she didn't want too but because she was busy working on her new album so she didn't have a lot of free time to herself. She ended up going to McKinley the week she was off because she needed to talk to Sam about his letter. First she made a stop in the teacher's lounge so she can talk to Rachel and lucky for her Rachel was there._**

**_"_****_I thought you said you was glad that whatever happened between you and Sam had passed?" Rachel looked up from her cup of coffee seeing Mercedes making herself a cup and sighed._**

**_"_****_I mean I did but then I don't know what happened. He was just there and he was sweet and funny plus you broke up with him." Mercedes sat down with her cup of Peppermint Peach tea in her hand stirring it slowly._**

**_"_****_And why did I break up with him Rachel? What set of people told me to break up with him?"_**

**_"_****_You didn't have to listen to us Mercedes. You could have stuck to your word but you didn't." Mercedes started to chuckle and just shook her head._**

**_"_****_Yea you right Rachel I should have never listened to you. Brittany, or Kurt cause all you guys relationships seem to fail. I thought the reason you guys loved me and wanted me happy but I was wrong. I won't ask any of you guys for relationship advice ever again I rather go to Mr. Schue for that." _**

**_"_****_Look Mercedes…"_**

**_"_****_No you look Rachel. You had your 5 minutes of happiness with my man and I am happy you can go about dating again feeling happy. You won't get your happy ending with Sam not on my watch. I'm fight for him and even if I have to whoop your ass across this whole school so you can get the point I will. You took everything from me in High School we not in High School no more and Mr. Schue isn't here to save your ass so heed my warning." _**

**_With that Mercedes got up and left Rachel with her mouth open now to go get her man back for good. Mercedes sent Sam a text telling him she was there and would like to see him but she wanted to see the new glee club and see who would be the better vocalists for certain songs and competitions. Sam received the text and smirked he send Mercedes a text back when she's finish to meet him in the auditorium. Sam got his guitar from the locker room and started strumming the melody to close to you by the Carpenters._**

**_Close to You_**

**_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_**

**_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_**

**_Sam thought about each special moment he had with Mercedes from Junior Prom to her Senior Prom. _**

**_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue_**

**_From his horrible break up with both Quinn and Santana he thought that he had bad luck with females but with Mercedes it felt different. She didn't judge him when he spoke navi. She didn't make fun of him when he failed the SAT's and that was special to him._**

**_That is why all the girls in town  
(Girls in town)  
Follow you  
(Follow you)  
All around  
(All around)  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_**

**_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue_**

**_Sam recruited one of the football players so he can stand on his back while he watched Mercedes in action with the kids. When she looked up and smiled at him not the least bit freaked out it caused butterflies to appear in his stomach. They both ended up in the auditorium so Sam can finish serenading her and Mercedes clapped, bopped, and smiled along to the old school song. Once the song was over Mercedes clapped for Sam and they sat in a comfortable silence. Not wanting to beat around the bush Sam asked the first question that has been bugging him._**

**_"_****_Do you have a boyfriend?" At that question Mercedes started to giggle knowing Sam would ask that._**

**_"_****_Uh no I don't Sam. I was seeing this guy named Tank but I ended that before I got here. Uhm… are you and Rachel an item? From what Kurt was telling me you guys was close to being an item." Mercedes started twiddling with her thumb afraid of Sam's answer._**

**_"_****_Well I'm glad you ended things with Tank you deserve somebody with a name. No Rachel and I aren't an item I couldn't see myself doing that especially being I was friends with Finn." Mercedes perked up hearing Sam and Rachel wasn't an item which made her a little bit more confident._**

**_"_****_So what if I wanted to try again. I know I have my insecurities when it comes to us but I love you Sam and I want to give us another go. That's if you want too." Sam sat there shocked he wasn't expecting Mercedes to say she wanted to give their relationship another chance but he was excited none the less. Grabbing Mercedes hand and laced their fingers together using his thumb to rub the back of her hand softly._**

**_"_****_I have a few conditions though. Condition number one when we going through our relationship problems do not go to Kurt or Rachel. If we not allowed to interfere in their little relationships, then they need keep their noses out our business. Condition number two you allow me to take you out on a proper date I don't mind the picnics but we are adults now and you deserve the best dates. Condition number three you let me write a few songs for your album and you let me take you dancing." Mercedes nodded her head every one of Sam's conditions was understandable and she could agree with them. At the dancing request Mercedes started to laugh because Sam knew he couldn't dance._**

**_"_****_I can agree with those conditions and I would love for you to write a few songs for my album it make my heart happy. As for the dancing you know the only moves you know is the body roll and robot but for you I go dancing with you." Sam laughed along with Mercedes when she talked about his dancing skills. Sam brought Mercedes hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Sam and Mercedes eyes met and it felt like they were in high school again after singing Human Nature. Their faces met and they shared a soft kiss kind of like the one when Mercedes found out Sam put her video on YouTube. Sam and Mercedes broke apart and smiled at each other both blushing slightly. _**

**_"_****_How about we dance now?" Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and pulled her up and brought their bodies close together. They both hummed some song as they swayed together like the night of prom. _**

**_AN: Well this is what I came up with again I haven't written in a while but this popped up in my head along with the dancing picture. Excuse all grammar and stuff but enjoy or don't._**


	72. Author Note

AN: Hey guys... I know not a lot of people read my work. I had a puckcedes one shot but with the thing with Mark Idk how I can post it... So I been thinking bout using Shemar Moore as a faceclaim (another character) and that go in place for puckcedes? I be able to use Shemar Moore as a replacement faceclaim for Puck... Which one yall think is a good idea?


	73. Tankcedes the start of something new

**_AN: Y'all know I ship any and everything explains why I shipped samchelcedes, quamcedes, Bieste and Sam… I was also looking at gifs and Sam telling Rachel how they endgame and everything…But now this is my Tankcedes shipper heart… Faceclaim: Tyler Lepley (He plays on Tyler Perry Have and Have nots) _**

**_Me_****_rcedes was sitting in her dressing room getting ready for another show when she heard her skype ring. Furrowing her eyebrows not really expecting a call. Looking at her laptop her confusion grew when she seen it was Kurt calling deciding maybe he's calling to see how she's doing. Answering her skype she jumped slightly when Kurt started squealing and she looked at him weirdly until he started talking. _**

**_"_****_Oh my Gaga. Rachel is starting to date again. She looks so happy and oh my Gaga I didn't think it'll happen." Mercedes smiles softly when Kurt starts talking about Rachel dating again she was happy for her. _**

**_"_****_That's great Kurt. Well what's the guy's name?" _**

**_"_****_It's Sam. I knew when him and Blaine came to visit us their senior year of High School they had feelings for each other. Then he got back with you and tried say you guys had chemistry. Best decision I ever made was talking you into breaking up with Sam." _**

**_Kurt was talking so fast he didn't realize what the hell he was saying. Mercedes looked at Kurt with hurt eyes and blinked back the tears that was threating to fall down her face. Taking a deep breath Mercedes counted to 10 before speaking. _**

**_"_****_Uhm that's great Kurt I'm happy for them. Rachel deserves to be happy after everything." _**

**_Kurt nodded his head still not realizing what the hell he just said and what Mercedes didn't know that Tank had just walked in and heard the whole conversation and to say he was pissed would be an understatement. _**

**_"_****_He called her his future wife. Said they was endgame. He is going to help her win the invitational championship and Oh My Gaga. You should thank me that I talked you into breaking up with him." Tank had heard enough and interrupted the conversation scaring both Kurt and Mercedes. _**

**_"_****_What the hell did you just say?!"_**

**_Mercedes jumped and turned around seeing a pissed off Tank staring holes into her laptop screen at Kurt. Kurt looked at the stranger and then started realize what he was saying. Looking between Mercedes and the stranger Kurt started to feel like shit. _**

**_"_****_Uh Mercedes… I didn't…" He didn't have a chance to finish cause Tank cut him off before he can give some stupid ass excuse as to why he was saying this stuff. _**

**_"_****_Let me get this straight. You called here to tell Mercedes about some sucker ass friend and some sucker ass ex-boyfriend? I knew all you guys was low down but I didn't think you somebody who is supposed to be her best friend would_** **_call with some bull shit like that."_**

**_Kurt didn't like the way this stranger was talking to him and decided to defend himself against the stranger._**

**_"_****_First of all I don't know who you think…." Kurt never got to finish his sentence cause Tank hung up on him and didn't think twice about it. Tank wanted to say something but before he could Mercedes spoke._**

**_"_****_Tank can you not please? It's not that serious, everybody always thought Sam and I wasn't right for each other. Just please leave it alone." _**

**_Looking at Mercedes, he just walked over to her and gave her a hug letting her cry on him while he just rubbed her back. His real name is Avery Williams and he really didn't want to go into the music game but being an author didn't cut it for him. _**

**_Tank was 6-foot-tall with a muscular built he looked like he could be on the cover on GQ. He had a gorgeous pair of brown eyes paired with a gorgeous ass smile and he always had a little crush on Mercedes. He always brought her flowers after her shows. _**

**_Made sure to compliment her whenever he had a chance. Just to hang around her made his day better, but each time he would ask her out she would turn him down for some Sam guy. From what he heard from the skype convo Sam has moved on. After a good 30 minutes of crying Mercedes finally separated herself from Tank and took a deep breath before going to sit down on the couch. Tank followed her not really knowing what to say or how to comfort her. After a few minutes of silence Mercedes decided to talk. _**

**_"_****_To think I was going to visit McKinley and tell Sam I wanted to give us another try and this happens. It was never in the cards to be happy everything and everybody always went to Rachel." _**

**_Tank looked at Mercedes and swept some of the hair out of her face. Looking her in her pretty brown eyes he wiped some of the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go with his gut instinct it maybe the wrong time but he had to do it. Looking at her lips and then licking his own he inched closer to her and gave her a small peck. Mercedes looked at him funny after he backed away._**

**_"_****_What was that for Tank or can I call you Avery?" _**

**_"_****_You can call me whatever you want and I just wanted to make you feel better. I know I shouldn't have done that but I don't like to see you sad. Just to let you know I'm going with you back to McKinley so if any of them dudes come out smart they getting clocked." _**

**_With that Tank got up and kissed Mercedes on the cheek before heading out her room and going to his room to write. Mercedes freshened up her makeup and got ready to put on a show all her hurt was going to go into her performance. It's been two weeks since Mercedes has talked to Kurt despite his efforts she really didn't want to talk to him. _**

**_During this time, her and Tank was becoming closer and closer. After her shows Tank would take her out to eat, sometimes they have movie nights where either one of them brought movies to the others room with snacks and just spend time together. _**

**_It was time for Mercedes to go back to McKinley she didn't want too but she had to put the past behind her. Tank wasn't happy she was going back but he was going to support her and he was going with her to the school. _**

**_The drive to the school was long and comfortable, they played 50 questions and Mercedes was shocked to find out he wanted to become an author. She was also shocked to find out he came from a single parent household and was the youngest out of two sisters. She also found out that the reason he lies to go by Tank is because when he was 3 years old he went to his preschool show and tell with a fish tank on his head. He forgot he had to show the unique fish he had but it was a learning experience for him._**

**_Tank found out that Mercedes dad really didn't support her in her music aspirations and wanted her to follow in his footsteps to become a dentist. He also found out she had an older brother who decided to become a firefighter who married his high school sweetheart after graduating college. She was about to be an aunty in about 6 months and that made her happy to now her brother found her soulmate and she knew he be one hell of a father._**

**_When they reached Ohio, Mercedes showed Tank around her stomping ground from the park she used to play when she was a little girl. To the elementary and middle school, she went to and to some of her favorite stores. They stopped by her parents' home but they weren't home so she left them a note telling them she stopped by. They ended up dropping their stuff at a hotel and going to the Lima Bean and ran into somebody Mercedes really didn't want to see. _**

**_Tank and Mercedes was sitting down talking while Tank was drinking an iced latte and Mercedes was drinking an ice coffee while they shared a croissant donut. They were interrupted when a figure that Mercedes knew all too well approached the table. Tank looked up and instantly recognized the face from the skype call Mercedes received and his anger started to boil._**

**_"_****_Hello Kurt." Mercedes greeted her old friend even though she didn't want too. She looked at Tank and his brown eyes had become a shade darker and she silently prayed Tank didn't go off. Kurt looked at Mercedes with hurt in his eyes in the way she greeted him then looked off to the male company that was sitting across from her._**

**_"_****_You that man who hung up on me when I called Mercy on skype. First of all, who are you? Secondly what gave you that right to hang up on me and I was talking to Cedes?!" Kurt had raised his voice at Tank and that was the wrong move he can make._**

**_"_****_First of all check your damn tone with me man cause I beat your ass in this damn coffee shop. Number two the reason I hung up is cause while you were busy running off at your damn mouth you weren't realizing you was hurting her feelings. Thirdly my name is Avery but only special people get to call me that so your ass can call me Tank. Yea, I heard every word you said bout "how you glad you talked her into breaking up with Sam." What kind of friend are you? You don't think Cedes over here deserves to be happy?!" _**

**_Kurt looked at Tank and then at Cedes and felt like a grade A asshole. He wasn't going let Tank talk to him like this though._**

**_"_****_You not going say anything Cedes? You just going sit here and let this ingrate talk to me like that?" _**

**_Tank looked at Kurt and was about to get up and punch his lights out before Mercedes voice stopped him._**

**_"_****_First of all he is not an ingrate, he's been more of a friend to me than you have. Secondly, he is right. This is the third time you have come out your face stupid to me and I have always ignored it. First when you and Rachel became friends during sophomore year and you said I was just jealous that you were finally going to be featured in sectionals. Then when you started talking to Blaine and thought I was jealous because you found somebody. So, yes I am going let him talk to you like that. I'm glad you finally showed what you thought of me though during that skype call. This friendship is over Kurt, I put my happiness aside for too long just to see others happy but not no more. I'm sorry Blaine broke your heart but I didn't think you take your hurt out on me."_**

**_With that Mercedes got up and looked at Tank signaling him it was time to leave. Tank got up and he took Mercedes hand kissing the back of it winking at her causing Mercedes to blush. One chapter of Mercedes high school life was closed now time to close the other two. Kurt stood there with tears streaming down his face his dad always told him his big mouth be his downfall and he just one of his best friends._**

**_Tank and Mercedes arrived to the school and Mercedes didn't want to go in right away she needed to prepare herself for the heartache she was about to face. Tank took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on it letting her know everything was going to be okay. Mercedes took a deep breath and gave Tank a reassuring smile. Tank smiled back at Mercedes the urge to kiss her fully was going through his head but shook his head. He got out his side of the car and went to the passenger side to help Mercedes out. _**

**_They walked inside McKinley and Mercedes didn't feel that homely feeling she usually felt when she visited her old school. She introduced Tank to some of her old teachers and showed him around the whole school including some of the make out spots some of the kids had. Her last stop was the choir room where she seen Sam and Rachel talking to the kids and deciding to rip the band aid off. _**

**_Opening the door, she was met by the smiling faces of the new glee club and the confused faces of Rachel and Sam. She asked them if she could speak to them outside for a little while and they told the students to pick a song for their assignment which was 90's week. Stepping outside the classroom Sam and Rachel seen a man with a scowl on his face and his arms folded against his chest which was Tank._**

**_"_****_Rachel what did you tell me in New York about you and Sam?" Rachel looked at Mercedes and then at Sam before answering._**

**_"_****_I told you thankfully whatever happened between us had passed. You and him were soulmates." Mercedes shook her head and started to chuckle._**

**_"_****_So what is this I hear about you guys kissing and him calling me an old hag and whatever else came out his mouth?" Rachel looked shocked and so did Sam and they just looked at each other before putting their heads down._**

**_"_****_You know what I should have known you wasn't telling me the complete truth. I should have known that when you told me break up with Sam cause I wouldn't be able to have sex with him something was up. I should have known but me thinking Rachel was actually being a friend to me was looking out for me but no… Then to have Kurt call me and tell me… I'm done… Take me off the list as one of the mentors for the kids this is my first and last time here. I wish you guys all the luck and goodbye." _**

**_With that Mercedes was about to leave until Sam spoke up._**

**_"_****_Who's the guy on the wall looking at us?" Tank rose his eyebrow and rose up from the wall walking to where Mercedes was at his 6-foot frame towering over her. Walking behind her he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner still scowling at Rachel and Sam._**

**_"_****_I am Tank. Mercedes new boyfriend. I'm guessing your Sam and Rachel. Hey babe why don't you go wait in the car for me I be right out." He let Mercedes go sending her a wink letting her know everything was going to be okay. Once Mercedes was out the building he turned around to Sam and Rachel._**

**_"_****_You guys never deserved her. You didn't deserve her as a friend and damn sure not as a girlfriend. Only thing she wants to do is make people happy and the people who she thought was her friends just proved her wrong. You guys are deadass wrong for treating her that way and maybe partially is her fault for trusting you guys. Don't call, text, skype anything her, she is done with this school and you guys. Good luck with your relationship." _**

**_With that Tank walked away from them and didn't even glance back when he heard Rachel start to cry. When he got outside he seen Mercedes outside the car on her phone. Walking up to her he took her phone out her hand, picking her up and crashing his lips against hers giving her the kiss he always wanted to give her. Mercedes was shocked when Tank took her phone out her hand but surprised when he lifted her up and kissed her. She responded back and kissed him with the same passion he was kissing her. Tank's teeth grazed her bottom lip and he started to nibble on it. Their tongues met and each was battling for control until Tank won. They kissed for a few more minutes before they remembered they needed air and broke apart. Tank never put Mercedes down and just held her up brown eyes locking with brown eyes._**

**_"_****_I'm sorry… I really wanted to kiss you and I didn't know how you take it... That's why I gave you a small peck when we were in L.A. I have always liked you and I like to see where this goes with us." Mercedes looked at Tank and didn't find anything but honesty and she put on a 1000-watt smile._**

**_"_****_I like that Avery a lot. Gives me a chance to start over and leave this place behind me along with the people in it except my parents. Thank you for being here for me, it means a lot to me." With that Mercedes captured Tank's lips and kissed him starting another make out session. _**

**_AN: In the famous words of the Temptations it was just my imagination lol… But this is what I pictured and let's not forget that season 6 Cedes was replaced with her dumbass twin sister we knew nothing about. But let me know what y'all think. I own nothing not even my own imagination but again face claim is Tyler Lepley… Theirs a gif of him on my page in case you guys wanna know what he looks like. Excuse any errors I amy have wasn't the brightest in English class._**


	74. A Samcedes Reunion

**_Author Note: So, I was a little down when my Tankcedes one shot ain't get a lot of feedback and I stopped writing but I decided to shake it off and give writing another try to see if maybe my writing is good… This one shot is based on Xscape (90's r&amp;b group) song Arms of the One Who Loves you and Mercedes is about to marry Tank (Face claim Tyler Lepley) This is a mixture of my imagination plus glee season 6… So let's see where my imagination takes me_**

**_I know that you're going  
I can't make you stay  
I can only let you know I love you anyway  
And if the road you take leads to heart break somewhere down the line  
If someone ever hurts you  
Or treats your heart unkind_**

**_Sam was sitting on his bed looking at the wedding invitation he got in the mail for Mercedes and Tank's wedding. He sat there contemplating if he wanted to watch Mercedes get married to another man. He always thought they would be getting married but after everything that transpired between them over the years after high school he wasn't surprised she was marrying Tank. They had gotten back together for a short period when he was helping Beiste coach the football team when he returned to McKinley and when she was touring. During that time Mercedes decided to lose her virginity to Sam and in that Mercedes ended up pregnant they didn't realize the condom broke until after the fact. They decided to keep the baby and see if they can be a family young and see if it could work. _**

**_Sadly, things took a turn when Sam was hypnotized by Sue so he can date and screw Rachel over with the glee club and Sam didn't realize he was hypnotize and nobody knew but Sue. The situation got even worse when Mercedes found out Sam and Rachel kissed and Sam was playing it off, when Sam called her an old hag, and declared him and Rachel endgame. That was the final straw for Mercedes and decided to move to L.A. full time with her child and come back for doctor appointment's so Sam can be a part of the process but other than that she had nothing to say to him. _**

**_You just run to these arms and these two arms will keep you warm  
When rain has failed your heart, never fear, I'm never far  
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you_**

**_I want you happy, I want the best for you  
And if you have to leave to find your dream  
I hope that dream comes true  
But if the world you find brings you hard times, if someone makes you  
cry  
I'll be there to hold you, I'll be standing by_**

**_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you  
You just run to these arms and these two arms will keep you warm  
When rain has failed your heart, never fear, I'm never far  
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you_**

**_Sam had no clue what the hell was going on, one minute he was about to start a family with Mercedes next he was kissing Rachel and spewing bullshit to her and Mercedes was in a relationship with Tank only getting in contact with him when it came down to the baby. To say he was fucked would be an understatement and to make things worse he ended up proposing to Rachel and almost marrying her if it had not been for Sue stopping the wedding. He started to feel tears come down his face thinking about everything that has transpired and he feels like this is his fault but he still doesn't realize he was hypnotized by Sue. He knew Mercedes was in her last month of pregnancy they were expecting a little boy and that made him happy but also mad as hell because he wasn't going be there for his first child's life and with the woman he loved. _**

**_He was deep in thought looking at the wedding invitation and looking at his son's sonogram when a batch of fresh tears came down his face and he let out the biggest cry he ever he didn't know what to do or where to go from here. Puck walked inside the room and seen his best friend crying to the sonogram and his heart broke he only seen Sam cry twice and that was when he went homeless and when his dad died. He sat down on the bed and watched his best friend cry before getting up and going to the kitchen to make Sam some tea because he knew his throat was going to be sore and he made him a grill cheese and some chicken soup while he made himself a bowl of fruity pebbles. _**

**_He brought the food and tea back in the room and sat it on Sam's dresser waiting for Sam to stop crying so he can eat and they can talk. It took about 20 minutes for Sam to stop crying and for him to wipe his face, Sam sat on the bed his eyes bloodshot from crying and looked at Puck and took a deep breath. Puck pointed to the dresser with the tea, chicken soup, and grilled cheese and continued to eat his Fruity Pebbles. Sam picked up his tea and took a sip while picking up the grilled cheese and taking a small bite. They were silent for a little while Puck chewing his cereal and Sam sipping his tea before Puck spoke up._**

**_"_****_Do you love Cedes and do you love your son?" Sam looked at Puck shocked that he ask him that._**

**_"_****_What type of damn question is that Puck? Are you serious? Do I love Cedes and my son? Of course, I love them that is a stupid ass question. Really Puck?" Puck just kept chewing and looking at Sam from the corner of his eye not bothered by his tantrum._**

**_"_****_The reason I asked is cause you sitting here crying like you don't know what you're supposed to do. I mean it's cool to show your emotions and all I do the same probably worse if some man was about to take my baby mama and child away from me." _**

**_"_****_Since you're so smart jackass… What am I supposed to be doing? She doesn't want nothing to do with me only time she contacts me is when it pertains to the baby other than that no. So, tell me Dr. Phil what the hell am I supposed to be doing?" Again, Puck just looked at him _**_**unfazed and continuing to eat his cereal.**_

_**"**__**You're supposed to be buying some stuff for your son, packing your clothes, and getting ready to crash the love of your life's wedding. You are supposed to be getting ready to fight tooth and nail for your family. But you right I am smart." Sam looked at Puck like he had 3 heads but realized he was right he needed to go fight for your family. Puck and Sam looked at each other and shared big smiles, they finished eating and they left to go get some clothes for Sam's son and when they got back Sam started packing while Puck was looking for flights but Sam told him he will drive there. Sam for the first time since this happened went to sleep with a smile on his face.**_

_**Week of the wedding**_

**_My love is strong enough you know  
Strong enough to let you go  
But I always hold you inside my heart  
And if you should ever change your mind  
You can come back anytime  
And when you do (and when you do)_**

**_Sam and Puck arrived in L.A. a few days before the wedding and kept a low profile to keep from Santana or anybody else messing up what they have planned. Sam would see Mercedes around town with her baby bump and he would become sad because he wasn't there for a lot of moments but he knew he was going get her back. _**

**_Mercedes was stressed it was the last month of her pregnancy and she was about to get married but her heart wasn't in it at all. Don't get her wrong she loved Tank, no she didn't he was just safe for her. That's why she agreed to marry him because he was safe and to keep her from going back to Ohio to be with Sam. She missed being with Sam and the simple moments like when they would watch the Avengers and Sam get all excited when Captain America come on screen or when True Jackson VP come on and he sing the theme song or dance to it. _**

**_With Tank, he was all about appearances and that was something she didn't like, when they would go on the red carpet he buys the most expensive suit and watch for no reason just so he can get best dressed. Whenever they were in public paparazzi be taking photos and he would want to do public display of their "love" and she knew he had called them. She just needed the wedding day to come and get it over with. Matter fact she was on the verge of cancelling the whole thing because it's something she didn't want too many people; it was in a big church and she was over the whole wedding. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear her phone ring or look to see who was calling her when she answered._**

**_"_****_Hello. Mercedes Jones. May I help you?" _**

**_"_****_Cedes its Sam, we need to talk and talk now. I won't take no for an answer. Meet me in an hour at the hotel room 238." _**

**_With that Sam hung up the phone and Mercedes was confused about how Sam is in L.A. and when did he get there and why is it so important to meet him. Mercedes got ready only thing she had to do was change her clothes and when she did she left. She got in her car her mind running 10 miles per minute as to why Sam needed to see her so urgently. When she reached the hotel, she told them the room she was going to and they said she couldn't then she lied and said she was the customer's girlfriend with that the gave her a key. _**

**_When she reached Sam's room she knocked lightly on the door just in case he had company. Sam opened the door and stepped aside to let her in, Sam was mad as hell and he needed to tell Cedes what he saw asap. Sam closed the door and went and made Cedes a cup of tea he knew she liked tea and he brought her some Red Velvet Oreos, he brought the stuff into the living room and sat it down in front of her the gesture shocking Mercedes._**

**_"_****_You remembered. Uhm, thank you. Is everything okay cause on the phone you sounded upset." Sam didn't say anything he got up and retrieved his phone going to the photo section and clicking the first picture which was of Tank and another female at a restaurant kissing. He gave Cedes his phone to show it to her. Mercedes took the phone and looked at the picture Sam had on his phone and instead of being mad and crying she chuckled. She looked at the dingy ring on her finger and took it off surprising Sam. _**

**_"_****_Look Sam, I know things have been weird or strained so to speak and I am sorry for that. I am sorry that I left and took your unborn son with me making you miss important moments. I am sorry that I even said yes to marrying Tank. I am sorry for hurting you while I as hurting it wasn't right. Sometimes I sit up at night in my bed thinking about us and special moments like the moment I introduced you to Waiting to Exhale and you started doing the impressions of the women or when we watch Zoey 101 and you yell at the TV for Chase to say something to Zoey." _**

**_Sam and Mercedes shared a quick laugh thinking about the old memories before Mercedes continued._**

**_"_****_I knew it wasn't going work with Tank but at the time the whole Rachel thing took place and I was hurt and he was there. After you showing me that and some other things he was doing he ain't worth it."_**

**_Sam looked at Mercedes shocked she even apologized taking in her words before he spoke._**

**_"_****_I'm sorry too baby. You have no idea how many nights I stayed up crying asking myself what the hell did I do to make her run into another man's arm. You must believe me the thing with Rachel I had no clue what I was saying or doing and I'm sorry. It took Sue telling us about some hypnosis and that's when everything became clearer. I couldn't love Rachel if we were the last two people on this world because my heart will always beat for you and my child. It took Puck telling me I had to fight for you guys and I realized he was right shockingly. I am not the best you know that but baby I want you and my son home with me. I don't want to be some co-parents I want us to parent together I want us to experience everything together…" _**

**_Before he could finish Mercedes kissed him with every bit of passion and love she had for him and he returned it eagerly. Breaking apart Mercedes smiled at him giving him a wink, she took his two large hands and put them on her stomach and their son start kicking excitedly which caused Sam to cry because he missed this moment. Sam put his head on her stomach talking to their son about everything he was going to teach him which made Mercedes laugh and she rubbed his head softly. _**

**_Her phone started to ring and it was Tank and a mischievous smile graced her lips while looking down at Sam who had fell asleep with a smile and his hands still on her stomach. She took her phone out her bag and put it on camera and took a selfie with it. The picture was of her smiling with Sam laying on her pregnant stomach with his hands on it. She looked it over to made sure it looked good and she was about to send it to Tank before Sam's voice made her stop._**

**_"_****_You missing something from the picture." Sam sat up and kissed her belly which got giggles from her and kicks from his little man._**

**_"_****_I thought you was sleep. I think the picture looks good but what is missing?" Sam got down on one knee to answer his question making Mercedes gasp._**

**_"_****_I love you. I love my child that is in you. I love how free hearted you are. I love the smell how despite everything I have been through you decided to love me. I love the fact that you have big breasts and a big ass just makes me want to cuddle with you more. I love everything about you and no I'm not perfect I make mistakes but getting you knocked up was the best decision I made cause even then you thought of my feelings and decided to keep the baby. Do me the honors and marry me?" _**

**_Mercedes had tears streaming down her face and shook her head up and down numerous times making Sam smile and placing the 15kt gold engagement ring on her finger. He helped her up placing his hands on her stomach looking down at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Sam picked up his phone before unlocking it and handed it to Cedes, he told her to take the picture with his phone, he stood behind her, his hands protectively on her belly while showing off his signature crooked smile, Cedes held up her hand with the engagement ring on it and placed it on her chest with a smile on her face and too the picture. She sent the picture to Tank and didn't even bother to see if he responded because she got her man. That next week Mercedes went into labor and to say it was a life changing experience for them both would be an understatement. Mercedes threatened to cut Sam off from sex if he ever showed her his dick again and Sam just smirked at her, Sam was a great coach always telling her how amazing she was doing and how she was going to be pregnant again by the time their son is 8 months old. Mercedes was in labor for 18 hours and finally her babyboy was born, he looked just like Sam except he had hazel eyes and Mercedes nose. The nurse placed the baby on Mercedes and she cried along with Sam. The nurse took the baby to get it cleaned and do some other stuff when a baby is first born and brought it back 30 minutes later. Mercedes told the nurse to give their son to Sam so he can hold him, when the baby was placed in his arms Sam smiled while tears came down his face and his son gave a small smile as well. _**

**_"_****_Hey little Jayce. I'm your daddy and that beautiful woman on that bed is your mama she smiling cause I gave you a good name. Jayce Samuel Carter Evans my baby boy. I'm take will good care of you and your mama cause y'all deserve it." _**

**_Sam sat on Mercedes bed and handed her Jayce, and she laid him on her chest he instantly started looking for her breast and when she took one out and properly situated him he latched on quickly. Sam watched the two most important in his life bonding he was glad he listened to Puck and glad he caught Tank cheating._**

**_AN: Yea that got long sorry… This stuff be sounding better in my head to be honest but this was in my drafts for about a month maybe I get some love on this fic (probably not) … But this is what my imagination came up with… Excuse all grammar and spelling wasn't the brightest in English… Enjoy or don't. If it's good leave a review if not leave a respectful review of what I did wrong. Either way... Faceclaim for Puck: Adam Senn... Faceclaim for Tank: Tyler Lepley..._**


	75. PuckCedes Stay

**_Author Note: Hey you guys… Surprised my last one shot got a lot of feedback oh it was Samcedes that's why lol don't worry my Tankcedes, samchelcedes, and any other ship shall overcome lol… But this is a Puckcedes one shot (face claim Adam Senn) based on the Tyrese hit Stay… Puck is a workaholic basically leaving Mercedes and their 5-year-old son whenever his job calls… Let's see where my imagination takes me… Oh and TankCedes is better… Ha…_**

**_Ooh baby  
No one ever said it'd be easy baby,  
Yeah, whoa, whoa,_**

**_Yeah, girl I wanna take the time and thank you  
Just for putting up with me  
And I'm sorry, that you even had to deal with me  
Even though I made you cry, I wanna make it right  
Just give me some time to make it right  
I go the extra mile to make you smile and  
Just to make your day_**

**_Puck was head of his family owned business, his father was on his last legs so he just gave everything to Puck because he knew Jake would somehow, someway mess it up. He decided instead of waiting until he was dead and they go through the drama of reading the will he did everything while he was alive that way if Puck or Jake had a problem they can tell him to his face and they settle it like family instead of getting the courts involved._**

**_Puck was sitting down on his and Mercedes bed preparing for their date night he's missed a few because of work. He knew had to make it up to her somehow, he finished putting on the rest of his suit and was about to head downstairs because he knew Mercedes was waiting on him when he heard his phone ring. Sighing he picked up his phone seeing it was work and he contemplated whether he should answer it or ignore it and like always he picked up. That was his father telling him he needed to come in they were about to close a deal with their rivals and his presence was mandatory. His father hung up the phone and Puck hung his head knowing he was going to break his promise to Mercedes once again._**

**_He finished putting getting dressed, only needing to put his shoes on and his accessories he packed his briefcase and was going to head downstairs to the lioness den because he knew Mercedes was going to be pissed with him. Fixing up the room to stall he finally left and took a deep breath, every step he took on the steps felt like death because he didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes but duty calls. When he reached the last step, he seen her wearing a gorgeous baby blue dress that came to her knees, with 4 inch heels to give her a little bit of height, her hair was parted down the middle with curls at the end, and her make-up was done perfectly she looked gorgeous and he was going miss it because of work. When Mercedes turned around she smiled at her boyfriend but that smile instantly faded when she seen the briefcase and chuckled lightly before taking off her earrings and everything else and walking into the living room, Puck following behind her._**

**_I'll go out my way I'll do whatever it takes_**

**_Baby promise you'll (stay, stay, stay)  
Stay baby  
Would you just stay (stay, stay, stay)  
Stay with me (stay, stay, stay) stay  
Baby won't you stay, with me? (stay, stay, stay)_**

**_"_****_I'm sorry baby, I…" Mercedes held up her hand signaling for him to stop before he even began his excuse._**

**_"_****_I know work… They're some leftover seafood pasta you can take with you for your dinner. Have a good night Noah, tell your dad I said hi." _**

**_With that Mercedes made her way upstairs to their room so she can take her clothes off and go into her pajamas. Puck swallowed thickly tears wanting to come out his eyes when Mercedes called him Noah. Putting down his briefcase Puck followed behind her to their room and just stood in their doorway just watching her. _**

**_"_****_I know your mad at me Cedes but…" Mercedes shook her head no and looked up from the bed with tears in her eyes not saying anything she got up and went to get her and her son's suitcase to pack some clothes, Noah furrowed his brows and the tears that didn't come down when they were downstairs came down now._**

**_"_****_Babe what are you doing? You're not going to leave me, are you?" Mercedes looked at Puck tearful brown eyes locked with tearful blue eyes._**

**_"_****_It's obvious that your work is more important than me and your son. I love you, I do but I am not going to come second to your job, I won't put me or our son through that. I am going to take me and Noah Jr. go to my condominium and figure some things out because this I can't do it anymore." _**

**_Mercedes started packing her and their son's clothes before Noah walked up and took them out putting them back in the closet. Mercedes looked at Puck like he was crazy when he did that._**

**_"_****_Noah, what the hell are you doing?" _**

**_"_****_I can't let you leave, I won't let you leave and then to take my son no hot mama, I won't. I love you guys I do, I know I work a lot but it's so I can take you guys to nice places and not worry about money or anything."_**

**_"_****_It's not up to you if you let us leave or not, until you can make a decision about who and what is important I'm not going to do this. We been doing this for 12 years and I haven't complained yet. Our 5-year-old baby boy was picked up from school and he's crying saying that daddy didn't show up for bring your parent to school day. He wanted to show off his daddy because he loves you that much but his daddy couldn't take a day off for his son. The fancy places won't change the fact you are not there when it counts and I have my own money Noah I wouldn't do that to you."_**

**_With that Mercedes went back to the closet putting her and Noah Jr's clothes and a few toys in there. Puck was full blown crying he didn't know him working a lot had affected his son and he felt like a damn fool. Getting on his knees he hugged Mercedes legs tight as to keep her from going, Mercedes rubbed his head softly even though she's hurt she still knows rub heads calms him down. Noah's phone started ringing again and Mercedes knew it was work._**

**_"_****_Get to work Noah… I tell baby boy we going on a vacation and daddy meet us whenever he can." _**

**_Mercedes shrug her shoulders and finished packing, she left the room and went to their son's room to get him. She stopped back by her and Noah's room and told Jr to give Noah a hug and kiss. After father and son said their I love you's Mercedes left and Puck cried that whole night he was at work._**

**_Month later_**

**_I know that I messed up over a thousand times  
Said you wouldn't forgive me but somehow I changed your mind  
And now that we're here, I just can't let you go  
And I got you here, baby girl I gotta let you know  
I go the extra mile to make you smile  
And just to make your day  
I'll go out my way I'll do whatever it takes_**

**_It's been a month since that happened and everything changed, Puck quit the job and stayed isolated in his house. He didn't shave, shower or anything he felt empty without the two most important in his life and realized he can have all the money, jobs in the world but if he didn't have anybody to share it with it was useless. For Mercedes, she was back on the dating scene not on purpose but to see if she was still desirable and to her surprise she was. She had called Puck to set up a family date so him and Jr. can hang out but he didn't answer so she figured he was at work. She had a date and needed to some more clothes so she went to her and Puck's old house while Jr. was in school and while she assumed Sam was at work._**

**_When she got to the driveway she was shocked to see all of Puck's cars in the driveway but just assumed he brought more cars thinking nothing of it she parked her car and got out and went to the door. When she got to the door she found it was already unlocked and that scared her because she didn't know of any robbery's taking place but she walked in and said hello a few times and when she didn't get a response she took a sigh of relief. She was still on high alert but she was more calm now. _**

**_Her house looked a mess, dishes all in the sick, clothes everywhere and everything was disorganized. As she made her way upstairs she was picking up clothes and everything and sighed deeply. When she got to her room she opened her door and seen Puck in a way she never seen him before he looked defeated She walked in the room slowly and when they locked eyes all the joy and happiness that used to be in them were gone._**

**_"_****_Puck, baby? What are you doing?" _**

**_"_****_I'm waiting to die so maybe I'll be happier in heaven or whatever they call that."  
"You don't want to die Puck you miss too much special moments and everybody miss you."_**

**_"_****_Not everybody miss me and what you doing here?" _**

**_Mercedes took a good look at Puck and noticed he haven't shaved, showered and his hair was messy instead of it being a buzz cut._**

**_"_****_Everybody will miss you trust me and I am here to get some more clothes, uhm I have a date tonight." _**

**_Mercedes dropped the clothes on the floor and went to the closet getting some extra clothes both dressy and casual and picked up some more outfits for Jr._**

**_"_****_A what?"_**

**_With that Puck stood up and his normal light blue eyes were a shade darker he didn't like this not one bit another man had his family he knew he had to get them back before he lost them for good. Puck walked behind Mercedes turning her around and lifted her up which caused her to wrap her thick legs around his waist and both locking eyes with each other before Puck crashed his lips against hers, she still had that sweet taste he loved so much and he pulled their lips apart before speaking._**

**_"_****_I made a lot of mistakes. A lot but the one mistake that eats me up is letting you and Jr. walk out that door a month ago, and not do anything. I know I used to always put you and Jr. on the backburner for my job and for that I am sorry baby. I am sorry that I took your love and patience for granted. Sorry that it took me losing y'all for me to realize that the job doesn't mean anything to me if I don't have you and my son to share it with. I quit my job and I want my family back, I don't want to be away from my wife or son another day and I want to create new memories with you guys."_**

**_Mercedes had tears coming down her face from Puck's speech that's all she ever wanted, for him to put their family first instead of the job and she couldn't be happier but when he called her his wife that threw her off._**

**_"_****_I am so happy and proud you realize that baby. You do know we aren't married, right?" _**

**_Puck chuckled while Mercedes giggled and reached into his back pocket getting the square box out of it while still holding Cedes with one hand and opening it to reveal a 14 karat white gold engagement ring which caused Mercedes to take a sharp intake of breath._**

**_"_****_I have loved you since we were in college, when you decided to date me despite my reputation and everything else going on with me. For 12 years, you been my ride or die staying loyal to me even when I didn't deserve it. This past month has been hell without you and I be damned if I let you walk out this house again going to some other man and having some other man around my son. I let you go once, not again not even on my death bed. So, Mercedes Jones, do this stupid man the honor of marrying me? It comes with good options I am handsome, give good dick, make you laugh, already know what to buy when your period comes and did I mention give good dick?"_**

**_Mercedes was laughing and crying at the same time which made this moment even more special because she had special news of her own._**

**_"_****_Before I answer, I have something to tell you. The night we were supposed to have our date night and I ended up walking out I wanted to tell you then but reach in my breast don't pinch it or anything but reach in there and you should feel a dog chain in there. Puck looked at her oddly but did as he was told again he held her with one hand while he used the other to look for the dog chain, he was afraid if he put her down she change her mind and leave and he couldn't have that. When he felt the dog chain he took it out and read the description which read baby on board. Puck looked at Cedes with shock in his eyes and she answered his silent question._**

**_"_****_So, Noah Puckerman I'll be honored to be your wife and us having a family." Puck put her down and placed his large hands on her stomach and kissed her stomach happy and he placed the ring on her finger. _**

**_"_****_Come on let's go pick Jr. up stop by my condominium to get the rest of our stuff, well after you shower and change and let's get ready to start a new life." _**

**_Puck nodded his head happily and Mercedes went downstairs while Puck showered and changed. It took about an hour until he was done and he looked like himself again. They left and went to their son's school and signed him out early as soon as Jr. seen his daddy he ran as fast as his little feet would allow him. Puck told him he was sorry for missing bring your parent to work day but promised to make it up to him the little boy nodded his head while his little arms was still wrapped around Puck's neck._**

**_Year Later_**

**_Girl I need you in my world  
I want you to always be my girl  
Even though I messed up, ooh I messed up  
You took good care, always took care of me_**

**_Baby would you just stay (stay, stay, stay)  
Stay right here (stay, stay, stay)  
Stay baby wont you stay (stay, stay, stay)  
Put the past down let's work it out baby  
Stay stay baby (stay, stay, stay)_**

**_Puck and Mercedes was still going strong a year later with their occasional arguments but they talked it out. They were also married they got married at a small beach with close family and friends and Puck's father told him the business was still his and he can run it from home. Mercedes had twins a boy and a girl the boy name was Asher Noah Jones-Puckerman and looked exactly like Puck and the girl's name was named Olivia Matilda Jones-Puckerman and was the exact replica of Mercedes except with Puck's eyes. Puck was grateful every day for the second chance he got with Mercedes and the fact he could make her stay and give him another chance._**

**_AN: This got long as hell but ehh… So, what y'all think? If you haven't listened to the song you should, y'all know Tyrese can sang… And yes, I changed the face claim because I don't know how some of y'all would feel if I used Mark so I rather be safe than hear complaints… But excuse all the grammar and stuff wasn't the smartest in english. If you like leave a review, if you don't like… Ehh either way I don't care lol…_**


	76. Samcedes Thanksgiving

**_AN: Samcedes Thanksgiving One shot Sam takes Mercedes home to Tennessee for thanksgiving to meet his family… A little AU. But my imagination is weird let's hope it's good… Oh and they are in College what college I have no clue… That's too much thinking and face claims is from a Tyler Perry show… Let's see how this goes and I done changed face-claims 100 times and yes, I know in Canon blah blah… I wanted to do something different let me be… And I ended up using canon dad anyway… Picking FC is had but on to the story…_**

**_Face-Claims_**

**_Aaron O' Connell: Sam's older brother Sean_**

**_Joel Rush: Sam's older brother Sebastian _**

**_Amanda Clayton: Sam's younger sister Sarah_**

**_Renee Lawless: Sam's mother Mary_**

**_John Schneider: Sam's dad Dwight _**

**_Mercedes was in her door room pacing up and down her room it was thanksgiving break and Sam was taking her to meet his family. To say she was nervous would be an understatement but her and Sam been dating for a few years and it was time to meet his family. The thing was her nerves was working on overtime and that scared the hell out of her. _**

**_Her and Sam have been dating for a while, they started back in high school both were in their junior year after getting paired up for an assignment in their math class. Mercedes didn't like Sam because he seemed like a guy who liked to hit it and quit it and Sam didn't like Mercedes because she seemed bossy._**

**_During this time, they were also both getting over their ex's Mercedes with a guy name Tank who cheated on her with her ex-best friend Rachel and Sam with Rachel who cheated on him with his ex-best friend Tank. So, they had a lot in common they just didn't realize yet until they started talking and getting to know each other._**

**_Each day after being paired together you couldn't separate the two Sam would bring Mercedes starburst and skittles since those were some of her favorite snacks and Mercedes would bring Sam two bags of Doritos and a juice pouch. Those small things they would do for each other led to Sam asking Mercedes out on a date the third month of their friendship and the rest is history. They have had their share of break-ups and arguments and misunderstandings but somehow another they always found their way back to each other._**

**_She stopped her pacing when there was a knock on her door and she asked who it was and felt relieved when she heard Sam's voice. She went to her door and unlocked it before opening it to reveal her boyfriend Sam Evans with his signature lopsided smile on his face._**

**_Their height difference always amazed her his 6'0 frame always towering over her 5'2 frame even when they sat down he was taller than her. She smiled up at him who gave her a lopsided smile in return and she stepped aside to let him in, after he came in she closed the door and locked it following behind Sam. _**

**_Mercedes sat down next to Sam and noticed that Sam had a few grocery bags in his hand and she became confused as to why he had groceries. _**

**_"Uhm Sam, why do you have groceries? I thought we was going to your parents' house for Thanksgiving? Did you change your mind?"_**

**_"Oh, this my mama has this tradition where she asks us what would our own personal dish be? Theirs's the big family dinner and then she makes our chosen dish separately for when we go back home." _**

**_Mercedes nodded her head in understanding her mother had her own traditions she did when holiday came around. Looking at Sam she noticed the light in his eyes when he talked about his mother something she never noticed before._**

**_"So, what you going ask your mom to make you once we get to Tennessee? Are you going to share with me or do I have to ask her to make me something?" _**

**_Sam smiled at his girlfriend and winked at her before taking out some pie crusts, a few apples, a few boxes of Macaroni, and some vanilla pudding." Mercedes looked at her boyfriend and smiled for him to be into working out and maintaining his six pack he sure did like to eat a lot._**

**_"Babe that is a lot of stuff. Are you sure you not trying to donate some of that to the kids on campus?" _**

**_Mercedes knew how Sam felt about food that's why whenever she cooked for him she always made enough because when Sam went back to his room it was always take out on his menu. Sam wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at Mercedes._**

**_"No silly my mama cooks big like you and she always makes enough to last me for a month or so. Plus, I get to share my mama's cooking with you so that's a plus. I'm asking her to make me my own personal pan of bake mac and cheese, I'm going to get the cheese once we reach Tennessee. Her famous bourbon apple pie, she keeps the bourbon in the liquor cabinet, and her banana pudding. So, I think I got everything covered."_**

**_Mercedes looked at Sam and chuckled. She noticed that twinkle in his eyes when he talked about his mother again and that warmed her heart. For as long as she has been with Sam she has never seen this twinkle in his eye even when he talked about his mom. They talked for a few more minutes Sam gave the rundown of his family and what to expect before he told her it was time for them to go. Sam told Mercedes she had nothing to worry about and his family was going to love her especially his older brother Sebastian. _**

**_The drive to Tennessee was a long drive and they took turns whenever they entered a new state and had to fill up for gas. They played what song is this where they both had to sing song lyrics and the other one had to figure out the name of the song. They ate Dunkin Sticks, Cosmic Brownies, and a whole bunch of other snacks and had some fast food while on the road. When they reached Tennessee, it was almost 7 o clock at night which meant all of Sam's favorite spots were closed but he did show Mercedes his favorite park he liked to go to when he was a little boy, some of his favorite restaurants, and a few other spots before heading on to his childhood home. When they reached Sam's house, Mercedes was shocked at how big it was and all the farmland that surrounded the house. _**

**_"Uh Sam? This house is big, like really big. Do an army live here?" Sam chuckled as he parked the car in the garage noticing that there were 3 other cars in there which meant his siblings was already there. Sam got out and helped Mercedes out and grabbed their stuff and went to the front of the door. _**

**_"No, an army don't live here. After we became homeless when I was high school my dad vowed to never let that happen again and when he got back on his feet he brought this house plus it helped when he won a $1,000,000 from the scratch off."_**

**_"I never knew you was homeless, it must have happened before we met but I'm glad he was able to get back on his feet and buy this beautiful house." Mercedes smiled at Sam her nerves slowly coming back she was about to meet Sam's family. Sam noticing her nervousness took her hand and squeezed it bringing it to his lips kissing her hand softly while sending her a wink. Sam knocked on the door and he waited making sure to give Mercedes hand a reassuring squeeze, it took about five minutes before the door opened. Mercedes looked up to see a man who looked to be about 6'1 or 6'2 with brown hair and gray eyes open the door. Sam let go of Mercedes hand and bum rushed his older brother Sebastian inside the house leaving Mercedes outside confused. Another man came down the stairs joining in the reunion between the two brothers he looked about 6'1 and had brown hair all the brothers sporting scruff's. _**

**_Mercedes stood outside really not knowing what to do until an older gentleman who looked around 6'3 or 6'4 came and stood in front of her with a smile on his face. He had brown hair and blue eyes with a salt and pepper beard, all his sons looked like him except with the different color eyes._**

**_"Well hello darlin. I don't think I have ever seen such a pretty thing like you around here." Mercedes blushed when the older man called her pretty she seen where Sam got his smoothness from._**

**_"Uhm, hi I'm Mercedes Jones I came here with Sam Evans I'm his girlfriend. I'm guessing Sam is your son because he looks just like you he even has your charm." _**

**_"Well I do have this charm about myself. Mercedes Jones my name is Dwight Evans and welcome to my home. Excuse my idiot sons they usually have more manners but let's get you inside." _**

**_Dwight helped Mercedes with her stuff and led her inside the house. He locked the door behind her and took her stuff to what she guessed was the guest bed room. A few minutes later an older woman came out with a smile on her face seeing her boys interact. She smiled at Mercedes and held her hand out for Mercedes to shake._**

**_"Hello my name is Mary Evans and who might you be? You are a gorgeous young lady." Mercedes blushed at the compliment yep this was Sam's family and shook Mary's hand. Mary Evans was gorgeous had reddish brown hair and wasn't petite at all matter of fact Mary had a nice shape and the dress she had on hugged her shaped perfectly. _**

**_"I'm Mercedes Jones, I'm your son Sam Evans girlfriend. I'm nervous if you haven't noticed. Your house is really gorgeous and thank you or having me." Unbeknownst to them Sam had went upstairs with his two older brothers to play the new football and final fantasy game. Mary led Mercedes into the living room and went into the kitchen to fix them some eggnog. There were all kinds of pictures, looking at the pictures Mercedes put 2 &amp; 2 together realizing the two men who were hugging Sam were his older brothers. Mercedes sat down on the coach and chuckled when she seen a picture of Sam as little boy with ice cream all over his face. Mary came back with two cups of egg nog and some homemade red velvet cupcakes and gave Mercedes a cup and put the plate on the table and sat next to Mercedes. _**

**_For the next hour or so Mercedes and Mary and later Dwight got to know each other, Mercedes told them about her, how her and Sam started dating and her plans for the future. Mary and Dwight told Mercedes about how they met, how they became homeless, how they dealt with Sean coming out, and dealing with Sam being dyslexic. They talked for a few more minutes before all four of the Evans children came down, Sam gave his mom a hug and kiss and gave his dad a big hug. Sam sat next to Mercedes and took the whole plate of Red Velvet Cupcakes and started eating them not offering one to anybody. _**

**_Mercedes was introduced to Sean who is gay, Sebastian who is the wild funny one, and Sarah who is basically the girl version of Sam. Sebastian was flirting with Mercedes nonstop making Sam a little upset and annoyed with his big brother. Sarah took to Mercedes like a bee to honey asking her about fashion and music and how she has dealt with Sam so long. The family bonded for a few more hours before Dwight and Mary wished everybody a goodnight and told them to be up early to help her and Dwight finish preparing Thanksgiving dinner and that included Mercedes. Mercedes slept in Sam's old room and Sam being the person he is tried to get some and was denied and he went to sleep with a pout._**

**_The next day Sam woke up early to go get the cheese for his own mac and cheese and the bananas for the banana pudding luckily Mary had some granny smith apples and threw out the pie crust Sam brought and made everything homemade. Once everybody was up and washed up they all had on sweats and tank tops so no clothes got messed up. Each person was assigned to something different Sam and Mercedes had the sweet potatoes, Sebastian had the potato salad, and Sarah had the greens, Dwight had the turkey, and Mary had everything else. _**

**_With everybody working together they was able to sit down and eat around 5 0 clock pm, the table had cornbread, sweet potatoes, potato salad, bake mac and cheese, turkey, and everything else under the sun. Once they changed they came back downstairs the table was set, during grace each Evans said how grateful they were that Sam found a girlfriend who can cook and tolerate his annoying ass, Sam said how he was grateful for his family and his sexy girlfriend, and Mercedes said she was grateful for her new family and hoped to have more dinners like this. Each person had two cups by them one with Bourbon and one with white wine, they all toasted with the bourbon before eating this was a thanksgiving none of them was going to forget._**

**_AN: Sorry if y'all can't understand this… I tried to make it as good as possible… I'm tired of y'all having my one shots flop lol show love… Puckcedes ain't so bad… This has been in my draft for like a month and knowing me and me lazy self I wouldn't have finished it so I tried my best… If y'all wanna know the faceclaims hit me up on my tumblr I make sure to show y'all… Uh ignore all that grammar and stuff wasn't the brightest in English… Enjoy or don't… Again sorry if this ain't good…_**


	77. Kurt Visit's Finn's Grave 2

**_AN: Ehh was sitting in my drafts for a while was getting it confused with my papers for school boy that would have been awkward but somebody pointed out I only do Samcedes so I'm going back to an old one and its Kurt visit's Finn's grave… This time he's bringing his daughter and Rachel with him._**

**_Kurt, Rachel, and his daughter Elizabeth was walking along the grave site making their way to Finn's. It's been a year since Kurt has visited his older brother grave site and not because he didn't want to but everything got busy for him between being made head designer for Vogue magazine, from him and Adam getting married and asking Quinn to be their surrogate and then her giving birth to their daughter and everything else in-between so he figured now was the perfect time especially since his daughter was walking and trying to talk. The reason he bought Rachel is because she needed to see him and talk to him to let him know she was doing okay. _**

**_When they reached his grave site, Kurt felt his chest tighten with emotion looking at the grave of his big brother. He was so young had his whole life ahead of him he was supposed to be here being a teacher, getting married to Rachel but he was in heaven banging the drums and that hurt him. He placed the drumsticks on the grave and picked his daughter up and took a deep breath before talking._**

**_"Sorry I haven't been here in a while as you can see I have had my hands full with this little one and being head designer of Vogue but I promise to do better. You know I miss you, right? Every day I look at my daughter and become a little sad because she doesn't have an uncle to play with. She likes to bang things and I know that would have been up your department. She reminds me of you so much it's scary from her smile, to the way her dimples show when she's having a good laugh, and to the way she dances to when she hears music. I got married to Adam and I wanted you there so bad to walk me down the aisle, to dance with like we did at Mom and Dad's wedding." Kurt felt the tears well up in his eyes and refused to let them fall but he hummed "Let me hold your hand" to calm himself._**

**_ Rachel looked at Kurt when he started talking and willed herself not to cry at least not yet. When he started humming the song he sung in glee club when his dad had the heart attack and took that as her cue to start talking, walking up to the grave she placed her Finn necklace on it before talking._**

**_"Hey Finn, sorry I haven't been here to see you I just don't know how especially since I want you here with me. I want you here celebrating with me but you're not you're in heaven and it bothers me that you died so young. You left me Finn by myself and I don't know what to do. I pick up the phone to call you and realize that you won't be answering it. You won't be calling me asking how my day was, you won't be at McKinley teaching the glee club, nothing. I miss you Finn, I remember getting the call that you passed I sat on my bed and looked at the many pictures we took and I cried for a good hour, the last time we talked you was helping me prepare for my Funny Girl audition and now I'm standing in front of your grave. Every day I ask myself why did you have to die so young? What was so special about you that you had to be taken and I get no answer but I just know you was needed for a better purpose. Rachel looked at his grave and started singing the song she sung at his memorial._**

**_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_**

**_When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_**

**_Rachel felt tears stream down her face and Kurt wrapped his arm around her and they both cried together with Kurt's daughter a sleep on his shoulder. They heard thunder and they both smiled knowing Finn was up there probably giving God a headache with all the banging of the drums. Rachel and Kurt left the grave with tears down their faces no matter how long it has been it was still a sore spot for them because they never have special moments with him again._**

**_AN: Hey y'all so I had this in my drafts for a while almost sent it as one of my papers lol awkward but yep… I have a few more one shots probably Jane and Mason, Pucktana, Finntana, Finncedes, and others so if y'all have a ship let me know and I see what I can do. Excuse all that grammar and stuff…_**


	78. Mchayward Reunite

**_AN: I ain't get no love for my Kurt Visits Finn's Grave one-shot it's cool though don't complain when I go back to writing for strictly Samcedes anti-ways this is a Mchayward one shot (might be smut) … Jane and Mason have been divorced for a few years and their high school reunion is coming up… Also, I have no clue what color Billy Lewis Jr eyes are I think Blueish Grey and no clue how tall he is so that is going to be straight from my imagination to…_**

**_It was the week of the 10-year high school reunion for Jane and Mason and neither Jane or Mason wanted to go not because they didn't want to see their classmates but because they didn't want to see each other. They have been divorced for a few years, they got married right after college and everything was going good until Jane caught Mason cheating with Kitty Wilde and that was the end of that. Jane loved Mason, loved him since they were in High School but to go and cheat on her with somebody she never liked that hurt Jane. Even though he fought her at first in granting her the divorce, he soon realized that Jane wasn't going to give in and granted her divorce, thankfully they didn't have any children that be dragged in this. Jane ended up leaving the house she once shared with Mason and moved to California while Mason stayed in Canada. Jane became a model, one of the most requested models at that. She has modeled for Kanye West's clothing line, Chris Brown clothing line, and just did a photoshoot with Tyra Banks, even though she went to school to become an actress a check was a check and she wasn't going to complain. Mason became a top selling pop/rock singer, releasing number 1 hits on 3 of his albums and becoming a Grammy and AMA award winner._**

**_They both are doing great career wise but relationship wise not so much. Jane can't keep a boyfriend because he always ends up using her and Mason can't keep a girlfriend because he compare's them to Jane. He knows he fucked up when he cheated honestly it just happened. He wasn't planning to sleep with Kitty but one thing led to another and that is why he is divorced now because Jane caught them. Mason was sitting in his room the one he once shared with Jane and all the memories came back to him and he cried for the first time in his life he cried. He fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to him, looking at the clock he realized he had to get ready he already missed the first 2 days of the reunion but he wasn't going to miss the rest of it, he finished packing and before he left he looked at the dresser with one of his favorite pictures of him and Jane and sighed heavily before leaving._**

**_Jane was sitting in her one bed room apartment finishing the rest of her packing she couldn't make the first 2 days of the reunion because of prior engagements but she wasn't going miss the rest of it even though she might have to see Mason and Kitty together she was going to suck it up and enjoy herself. She finished packing and called a uber to call and take her to the airport she wanted to drive but she wasn't going to do no 35-hour drive so she takes the plane, easier and she don't have to feel lonely. On Mason's flight, he thought about where him and Jane be at right now probably with little babies running around saying "daddy" and on Jane's flight she thought about beating both Kitty and Mason's ass. Mason reached Ohio first and went straight to the hotel room he was staying at, only thing he wanted to do was sleep and prepare for the long day he was going to have. When Jane reached Ohio, she went straight to her parents' house and stayed in her old room, both Jane and Mason was swarmed with paparazzi and fans wanting to get pictures with them and autographs but they declined they just wanted to be normal they deal with enough of that in Canada and California. _**

**_This is around 4:00 PM_**

**_It was the day of the reunion and they were dreading it, Mason got up and took a shower the hot water helping him calm his nerves of seeing his ex-wife, his first love for the first time since the divorce. He got out the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, he wiped the fog off the mirror and looked himself in the mirror, his once bright blueish-gray eyes didn't have that light it once had, his hair had grown longer, he grown a beard and he decided to get tattoos and earrings. He rubbed his face and sighed heavily, he just wanted this day to be over with so he can go back home and stay away for a while. He brushed his teeth and shaved a little bit so he doesn't look that much like a Rockstar. Leaving the bathroom, he went to his bag and got his deodorant out and put some on, he took the clothes he was going to be wearing out a pair of Jordan's, a nice pair of jeans, and a nice shirt. After finishing getting dressed he left the hotel and decided he was going to walk around before making his way to the school, first stop was going to be the Lima Bean._**

**_Jane got up with a sigh, the day she sees her ex-husband and Kitty, she doesn't how she's going to get through this day but she must. She took a nice long hot shower, it helped her become untense, getting out she looked herself in the mirror and just shook her head letting her natural curly hair bounce. She finished in the bathroom and went to her room to get ready, putting on some deodorant, she put her favorite lotion on, favorite bra and pantie set on and decided on a nice pair of skinny jeans, a nice blouse, and her white converses, after she finished getting dressed she headed out letting her parents know she might be late, she was going get herself a iced latte from her favorite coffee spot the lima bean prayerfully she didn't run into nobody. _**

**_The walk to the Lima Bean wasn't that long and when she got there she was happy to see there wasn't a long line but her happiness turned into anger when she seen her ex-husband sitting at a table, and before she can leave he looks up at her and they lock eyes. _**

**_Mason got up from the table he was sitting at and made his way to Jane and when he reached her a small smile appeared on his face even though she was scowling at him._**

**_"Hey Jane, you look gorgeous." Jane looked at the man she once loved and notice how much he has changed from the long hair, to the beard, the earrings, and the few tattoos he has gotten._**

**_"Where's Kitty at? That's the one you cheated on me with? Maybe at home with the children y'all had?" Mason rubbed his face knowing that was coming and to be honest he didn't blame her._**

**_"I threw her out right after you caught us. She wasn't worth that 5 min fuck I just was feeling lonely, we both had too much to drink and it happened. I know it's not an excuse but that is really what it was. A quick fuck because I was lonely." Jane looked at Mason like he has grown a second head that was the dumbest excuse she ever heard._**

**_"You don't think I was lonely? Every night I was being hit on by man after man and you know what I should have taken their damn offers. Pretty sure they could have given me a better fuck than you. Maybe that's why you wouldn't touch me at moments because you still had Kitty on your brain. One day I'm meet a man who can do me right instead of lasting all of 5 seconds. It was good seeing you though I really don't mean that I hope you rot in hell along with Kitty!" _**

**_Jane walked out of Lima bean and headed to the school she was going to show her face and then leave. Mason looked on his feelings and manhood deeply wounded, he thought he lasted longer than 5 seconds. Sighing deeply, he left and headed to the school for the reunion maybe he could stay for a couple of minutes and leave. _**

**_Reunion Time 9:00 P.M._**

**_The reunion was in full effect and both Jane and Mason were ready to leave. Everybody did good for themselves some became lawyers, authors, photographers, and other important jobs. Some of the classmates went up and sung songs some to each other and some to go down memory lane, Jane was nursing an apple martini when Roderick asked her and Mason to sing Head Over Heels/Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow. She locked eyes with Mason who looked sad when asked to sing and she nodded her head towards the stage indicating she sing with him and a smile graced his face. _**

**_They got two microphones and waited for the DJ to start the music. When they started singing it felt like they were in high school again from Jane acting shy to Mason winking at her and smiling shyly around her. _**

**_In the middle of the song Mason walked to her and grabbed her hand placing it over his heart, making Jane look up at his Blueish-Gray eyes and she felt like she was that girl in high school again she placed the mic down and ran out the building. She needed to get far away from Mason, the school, and Ohio, Mason followed right behind her, he let her get away once because of his dumbass decision not again. _**

**_When he looked around he seen her standing on the phone he ran up to her taking her phone out her hand and picking her up and kissing her like he wanted to do when he seen her at the Lima Bean and shockingly Jane kissed him back. They stayed in their lip lock until they realized they needed all the air they could get and broke apart, Jane looked at Mason and struggled to get out of his arms but his grip got tighter._**

**_"I can't do this with you Mason. I can't and I won't, kissing you back was a mistake, this whole thing was a mistake. Put me down so I can go back to California." Mason didn't listen he just held her tighter not wanting to let her go he did it once he wasn't going do it no more._**

**_"No, Jane not tonight. I'm going to call a uber and you going back to the hotel with me, we are not leaving Ohio until we are back together I don't care how much you don't like it or me." _**

**_Mason held Jane with one hand while dialing the Uber, while being in his arms Jane felt how hard Mason was and she put it off because he wouldn't get hard just from her. The Uber came and Mason put Jane down so she could get in the Uber and he went in right behind her. The ride to the hotel was a little long because of the traffic and the tension between Jane and Mason was thick as hell, when they reached the hotel Mason paid and got out and helped Jane out. When they got into the hotel Mason showed the clerk his key and the clerk shook his head telling him everything was okay, Mason and Jane rode the elevator to the 8th floor in complete silence._**

**_Reaching the 8th floor Jane followed behind Mason to his room and was silent when they reached his room and opened the door and stood aside to let Jane in and walking in behind her closing and locking the door. Before having a chance to speak Mason kissed her once again but she pushed him off and slapped him across his face._**

**_"You can't just kiss me like that Mason, you can't just pick me up and do what you just did because we are not together and we not getting back together, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, fool me a third time I need my ass beat."_**

**_"I fucked up I can admit that but I can also admit that I am a man who made a mistake. A man who took the woman he has loved since High School for granted, and for that I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you but I'm not going to apologize for kissing you not one bit. I love you Jane Hayward, I have always loved you, and I want you back!"_**

**_"Why cause your little Kitty Kat wasn't enough for you?"_**

**_"No cause when I was fucking her I was thinking about you… I think about you all the damn time, when I'm on the red carpet, whenever I'm in the studio, you Jane plague my damn mind. I want to have kids with you, maybe a little boy who is just as weird as me, a little girl with your heart… We walk the red carpets together, take picnic dates with our kids and feed the ducks. I don't know Jane I just know everything has been fucked up since we divorced and I want another chance."_**

**_"If I decide to give this, give us another chance you can't make me regret it. We must do marriage counseling and the whole nine yards. I want kids with you too but only when everything with us is cleared. I don't know why I'm giving you another chance but I am." Mason sad eyes became light like the whole world just became a bright place, going in his pocket he took out Jane's wedding ring and got down on one knee._**

**_"Marry me again please? I know I fucked up before but I have learned and I want you by my side every damn day. I want wake up next to you every day, make love to you ever day and every night, but I also want to prove to you that I Mason McCarthy is the man that can make you happy and not be a fuck up. So, Jane Hayward please marry me? Make me happy again and in turn I'll make you happy again." _**

**_Jane had tears coming down her face after Mason finished talking, she walked up to him pulling him up and giving him the same kiss she gave him on their wedding day full of passion during the kiss Mason started crying because he never thought he get her bac but here she was in his arms and she was giving him another chance. Jane broke away from him and wiped his eyes and rubbed his face, Mason pressed his forehead against hers more tears coming down his face. He lifted her hand off his face and placed the ring on her finger a smile gracing his lips. He felt complete again._**

**_"I'm sorry for earlier at the Lima Bean questioning your manhood, that was wrong of me to do that I was hurt and I am sorry." _**

**_"It's okay I understand I probably would have did the same thing but you know what it's been a long time since I made love to my wife and we do want kids so why not get it started now." _**

**_Before Jane had a chance to respond Mason picked her up causing her to giggle and she wrapped her legs around his body, Mason walked to over to the couch and sat down causing Jane to straddle him. Jane and Mason locked eyes as Jane slowly started to grind her jean covered area with Mason's jean covered area, causing both to moan. Mason couldn't take anymore and flipped them over now he was on top he took her shirt off and leaned back she was still as beautiful as she was in high school. He took her bra off and quickly latched on to the left nipple while rolling the other with his middle finger and thumb. Jane moaned softly feeling Mason's lips on her breast and his fingers on her other breasts, Mason alternated between his lips and fingers on both her breasts. _**

**_After Mason got done making out with his wife's breasts he kissed down her body and unbuttoned her jeans and took them off. He growled lowly when he smelled her and mentally slapped himself for even thinking Kitty could compete to this. He took her panties off and kissed both her thighs he didn't waste no more time he separated her pussy lips and latched his plump lips on to her clit and Jane arched off the couch. She tasted the same maybe better and he appreciated 10x more than he did when they were first married. _**

**_Holy hell she missed this so damn much, his lips felt so damn good on her nether regions and she knew at that moment no other man could do her the way Mason did. She was starting to get louder with her moaning whenever Mason did a trick to her nether regions causing her to get wetter. Mason inserted his middle and pointer finger and inserted it into his wife's dripping nether regions, Mason made love to Jane's pussy with his mouth and fingers for 30 minutes and he felt when she was about to cum he sped up his movements and smiled when she came around his mouth and fingers screaming his name. He drank down her nectar and smiled when she stopped shaking and her breathing got a little better he still had a magical mouth._**

**_While she was still coming down, Mason took his jeans and boxers off and his dick stood proudly against his stomach, he was glad he learned about sex plus he was blessed in the dick department. He laid on top of Jane and opened her legs and rubbed his dick up and down her pussy lips getting it wet and he slowly tapped her clit with the tip of his dick and slowly inserted his dick in her pussy still as tight as he remembered, he wasn't going fuck this up again. _**

**_He slowly started thrusting in and out of Jane getting reacquainted with this wonderful feeling of being in his wife, Jane wrapped her legs around Mason's waist causing him go deeper inside her. Mason and Jane made love to each other for an hour switching positions they came when Jane was on top of Mason riding him both screaming each other's name on theirs lips. Sweat coming from both their bodies both breathing labored, they smiled at each other and cuddled up and went to sleep._**

**_Year Later_**

**_Jane and Mason have been going good since that reunion and Jane moved to Canada with Mason. As much as she loved California she loved her husband more and being in Canada was a blessing. Jane was looking at her twin boys playing and smiled seeing how much they look like Mason. Jane got pregnant a month after the reunion and Mason was such an intensive husband and dad, always wanting to feel when the babies kicked, when they moved around, and all the special moments. The twins were a year old both were named Mason Jr. and Mason III. Jane was pregnant again but Mason didn't know yet she was going to surprise him. When Mason got home he smiled seeing his boys playing and his wife sitting down watching them, he kissed both the boys on top of their heads causing him to giggle and went over and kissed Jane on the lips. _**

**_Jane smiled and grabbed his hands and placing them on her stomach, she reached over and grabbed the positive pregnancy test silently answering Mason's question. Mason picked her up and spun her around showing all the excitement he was feeling, he put her down and went over to his twins and started ticking them and told them they were going be big brothers causing them to clap and giggle._**

**_AN: This was in my draft for a while… So I expanded it, I wrote smut I ain't good at it but decided to do something different… Didn't get much love on my last one shot it's cool though… If you review you do if you don't no skin off my back… Either way excuse the bad smut, and all that grammar and stuff…_**


	79. Mercedes finds her happiness

**_AN: Another Tankcedes one shot it be nice if I got reviews or something like… But nevermind… Anyways it's around the time Sam is dating Rachel and it's the party and Mercedes twin is sitting there like a proud mama duck well here is my take on it… Tank makes an appearance and his faceclaim is Roman Reigns and if y'all know me know I loves me some Roman plus have y'all seen him? Antiways…_**

**_Mercedes was outside Rachel's childhood home texting Tank needing to get away from the over affectionate couple that was Sam and Rachel. Why did she tell Sam to go heal her heart? That's why she as per usual put Rachel's happiness in front of her own. Why did she say her and Tank was a thing? Oh, that's right she couldn't think of nothing else to say. Why would Tank want her? Tank was 6'3, had long gorgeous jet black hair, grey eyes that made her melt, and a smile that belonged on GQ. Who was she? A woman who continues to let her happiness get put on the side for the sake of Rachel. So, caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear her phone ring the first time but the second time she did and when she looked it was Tank. She smiled and answered the phone loving when they talked on the phone plus she needed the distraction._**

**_"Well hello babygirl. I was starting to think you didn't want to talk to me." _**

**_"Now why wouldn't I want to talk to you? You know you my go to when I have nobody else to talk to." Tank smiled even though Mercedes couldn't see it but she knew he was smiling which caused her to smile._**

**_"What's wrong with my favorite diva? No sassiness, no nothing, I know something on that gorgeous brain of yours." _**

**_Mercedes took a deep breath the weird part is even though they only knew each other a short they knew little things about each other like Tank's patience he doesn't have any he gets annoyed at a drop of a hat and he loved video games the little things that made her like him._**

**_"Well I came back to my old high school because I found out through one of my friends that my ex and so called friend started dating and he called me these names and I came back to give them my blessing and give her another shot at Broadway." She could hear Tank mumbling and she knew he was pissed because that's what Tank do when upset he mumbles._**

**_"Now why exactly would you do that Mercedes? You talk this big game but when it comes down to it you always seem to back out when it comes to this Rachel chick. Why is that?" _**

**_"I don't know Tank but I can't help it been doing it since High School and ever since she lost Finn she deserves all the happiness she can get. Wait a minute what you doing sounds like you're driving? If so you can call me back until you get to your destination."_**

**_"Well that's something you need to stop, because if you don't start putting your happiness first then everybody is going to think it's okay to walk all over you. Yes, I am driving I am on my way to you, I seen on your Facebook how you were going to a train wreck party and I asked Santana where is the party located and she gave me the address and you can't talk me out of it because I am nearing the house so I'm hang up seen you soon." _**

**_Mercedes took the phone from her ear and looked at it and shock and before she could question anything a car was pulling up to Rachel's house and when the person parked the car a figure got out and that figure was Tank. Holy hell Mercedes thought to herself, he had on a simple tank top that showed off his tattoo, a nice pair of jeans, and a pair of cool greys. How can something so simple look fine as hell on this man? Tank walked up to her a smirk on his face as he was now face to face well not really face to face because Mercedes is short but still she was a sight for is eyes. Brown eyes locked with grey eyes and Mercedes could have sworn Tank could hear her heart thumping because his smirk grew into a wide smile. Before any of them could say anything, Rachel came out telling Mercedes the party was about to start and looked at Tank and gave him a flirty wink. Mercedes chuckled as she seen the confused look on Tank's face and grabbed his hand and led them inside. _**

**_Mercedes sat Tank next to Kurt while her and Roderick got ready to perform "All About that Bass" everybody was up and dancing, during certain parts of the song Mercedes would go to Tank and flirt with him and he would flirt back, things took a turn for the worse when Mercedes noticed Sam and Rachel going upstairs and she ran outside as fast as she could Tank looked shocked but ran right after her. Mercedes was on her phone trying call an Uber when Tank came out right behind her and took the phone out her hand and hung it up. He turned her around and noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks had tears on them._**

**_"What happened back there and we were having fun then you run out. What's wrong?"_**

**_"I seen Rachel and Sam heading upstairs to her room and I couldn't take it. I don't know why cause I told her it was okay and I told him to heal her heart. He told me listening to me sing was better than sex and last year I asked Rachel about her and Sam and she said thankfully that past. So, either I was lied to or I'm stupid for coming back and giving them my blessing."_**

**_"Why are you worried about who he's fucking when there is a man standing in front of you who wants to make love to you?" Mercedes looked up Tank and shook her head._**

**_"That's funny Tank if Sam doesn't want me anymore and he was the hottest boy in out glee club, why would somebody on your level want me?" Tank chuckled, he grabbed Mercedes by her hips and held her, her so her back was to his front._**

**_"The reason he doesn't want you anymore is cause you gave him that way out, you told him to go heal the flop's heart after feeling betrayed by them. You felt like they lied to you and that's understandable but Mercedes you need to move on and I'm right here."_**

**_"Tank you don't mean that… I mean we hang out from time to time and I mean I like I really like you but…" Tank cut her off before she could finish…_**

**_"You mean you're scared to open your heart to me and that's okay but it's not okay to put your happiness on hold just so somebody else can be happy." Mercedes listened to Tank talk and realized he was right she put Sam and Rachel's happiness in front of her own not no more. Turning around in Tank's arms she looked into his grey eyes and seen the sincerity in everything he was and did something she has always wanted to do since meeting him. Standing on her toes she gave Tank a kiss on the lips and pulled away seeing the smirk on his face. She rubbed his beard with her hands and wondered how it would feel in other parts._**

**_"Thank you, Joe I think it's time Mercedes Jones live a little. What you say we go back inside listen to the last 2 songs then leave?"_**

**_"You realize you called me by my name, right? I like the way you say it and whatever my girlfriend wants she gets." Mercedes stood on her toes again and gave a longer kiss to Joe which he happily accepted. They pulled apart and went back inside, Joe took the seat he was once sitting at and had Mercedes sit in his lap while he wrapped his arms around her. Kurt looked on funny at the moment before him but didn't say anything. Rachel and Sam was performing Time after Time while making eyes at each other but during the song Joe started laughing which caused Mercedes to laugh and that caused Sam and Rachel to stop singing and confront the giggling pair. Mercedes stood up from Joe's lap and from the look on his face she knew he was pissed, he stood up and put Mercedes behind him while Rachel hid behind Sam?"_**

**_"What's so funny?" Sam asked the tall man who was not intimidated at all by the tough guy act Sam was trying put on._**

**_"The fact you guys sound like Milli Vanilli. Maybe just worse. And to think she was on Broadway they must have been desperate." The whole room gasped and Mercedes tucked her lips in to keep from laughing at her boyfriend. _**

**_"Oh yea, that's why you're going be stuck being a Christian rock singer only getting appearances because your dating Mercedes. Your name is going to be Mercedes Jones side chick." Mercedes looked at Sam shocked as he spoke maybe he has changed and Joe chuckled which annoyed Sam more._**

**_"That's where your wrong I'm set for life, I am a billionaire, I just do that because I'm bored most of the time but I'm glad I did that because I got to meet Mercedes. I know your trying defend your girlfriend's honor after you disrespected your ex to make it seem better but I'm the wrong one because I knock your ass out. No, my name is Joe or Tank and it's going to remain that way but when the time is right Mercedes will be carrying my last name and my child." Mercedes looked at Joe with wide eyes when he said he was a billionaire, now everybody going think she's being a gold digger and that's not the case but she wasn't going to complain._**

**_"I make sure to send you guys a wedding invitation and a baby shower invitation. Mercedes don't have to work for the rest of her life if she chooses too that's on her but if I'm set babygirl set but I'm not going stop her if she wants to work I know she wants that grammy and she's going get it too. Guess who's going be on that red carpet with her? Me. And you and Ms. Flop will be watching from you guy's TV set. Now I suggest you move before I throw you." _**

**_Mercedes walked around to put some distance between Sam and Joe she looked at Joe shaking her head no silently telling him it wasn't worth it." Turning around she looked at Sam and Rachel before talking._**

**_"Sorry about Joe's actions he doesn't like people and doesn't have much patience. Uhm, this is the last time you see me guys, I wish you guys luck with y'all new found relationship and Rachel I wish you luck with the glee club and Broadway. I can't keep doing this coming back and forth whenever Rachel needs me because when I need her, I'm still keep in contact with Artie but the rest no. Goodbye guys." _**

**_Mercedes grabbed Joe's hand and left Rachel's house and life for good, why continue to put herself out there for her when Rachel has shown repeatedly the type of person she is. Mercedes and Joe drove back to L.A. that same night and had their first date they went to a concert, then dinner, and a movie, and ended up binge watching Criminal Minds when they got back to Joe's house. Sam and Rachel called her but she ignored them, Kurt called and she ignored him, she was happy now and that was going to stay that way. A few years later Mercedes was walking the halls of McKinley for the tribute to Finn with Joe right next to her and a wedding band on her finger she looked up at her husband who looked down and winked at her. _**

**_"You know it be nice if you were pregnant now because it be even more sweeter to rub it in their faces." _**

**_"Babe…" Joe grumbled to himself and slumped his shoulders knowing Mercedes didn't like when he did that._**

**_"Sorry… I know…" Mercedes stopped in front of her locker and smiled thinking about all the memories this school held good and bad…_**

**_"Well Mr. good news and bad news… Bad news is you're not going to rub it in because we not going to tell anybody…" Mercedes waited for Joe to catch the hint and when he smiled that 1000 watt smile she knew he had him. Mercedes placed Joe's large hands on her stomach and smiled seeing him tear up._**

**_"You can't feel nothing now but about 4 or 5 months you be able to feel your little person kicking. I am 6 weeks along I just found out, so you got your wish I am carrying your last name and your child." Joe bent down and gave Mercedes a soul stirring kiss that left both breathless. Mercedes and Joe stayed in their bubble the whole time they were there, Mercedes finally found happiness._**

**_AN: Yep, Tankcedes was endgame… Excuse all the grammar and stuff ehh whatever… If you review you do, if you don't I don't care lol… Might do a Brochel one shot next cause I didn't like how Brody was treated…_**


	80. Tank meets Samchel

Face Claim for Tank: Derek Hough

Mercedes hated weddings plain and simple she was always the loner for these things. She watched as everyone else sat next to their dates and she felt a twinge of sadness. She watched as Artie and Kitty was being cute together, she watched as Sam and Rachel was being cute to her horror, and she watched as Quinn and Puck was being adorable. She never got that chance to be cute with anybody at a wedding which is why she wanted to leave early.

She wish Tank was there with her so he could celebrate Brittana's being married. Artie was getting ready to perform Hey Ya when she felt her phone vibrate. Taking her phone out her little purse she smiled seeing it was a text from Tank.

Text Messages  
"How's the wedding going gorgeous?"

"The wedding was beautiful two of our other friends got married even though one of them is a cheater. Now we are at the reception and Artie is about to perform."

"Wow. Are your ex and so called friend there?" Mercedes rolls her eyes knowing good and damn well Tank disliked both Sam and Rachel even though he never met them.

"Yes they are and they actually cute together."

"You know what's cuter?"

"No but I'm pretty sure your cocky ass is gonna tell me."

"I'm not cocky baby I'm just confident difference and with you on my arms my confidence grows. What's cute is your smile, laugh, and how your light when I'm having an off day." Mercedes smiles at the text message and blushes slightly not going unnoticed by Rachel.

"Thank you babe your really sweet. I wish you was here I feel like the odd girl out here." Mercedes looks at her phone strangely when Tank doesn't respond she shrugs her shoulders figuring he was at dance rehearsal. When Artie started to perform Hey Ya everybody was on the floor dancing except her. When Artie got to the shake it part one of her friends took her by the hand and led her on the dance floor. What she didn't know was Tank was getting out his car and heading inside to the reception. He didn't tell her he was on his way so she didn't have to be alone.

Walking into the reception hall he smiled seeing all of his girlfriend's friends dancing together. He rolled his eyes when his eyes landed on Sam and Rachel and he chuckled bitterly before going to find a seat. To his horror their was an empty seat by Sam and Rachel and he just sucked it up and sat in the seat not paying them no mind. He watched in amazement as Mercedes performed with her Troubletones sisters and the mothers.

It was time for the two married couples to sing a song and they asked all the couples to get on the floor. He watched as Mercedes quietly snuck out and that didn't sit well with him. Quickly getting out of his seat he ran after making sure to catch her before she left. To his luck she was sitting on the bench probably calling a cab.

"You know it's rude to leave your best friends wedding right?" Mercedes took the phone from her ear and turned around seeing her boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face. Getting up quickly she ran into his arms giving him a hug causing Tank to swing her around. Settling down on her feet Tank smiles at her while tucking a strand of her hair behind her air.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't have my girl by herself at a wedding and plus I missed you. So come on let's go back inside and dance." Tank grabs Mercedes hand and they go back inside to finish the rest of the reception. As soon as Mercedes seen Sam and Rachel dancing she felt a little bit of sadness until Tank twirled her around and bought her to his chest. Mercedes put her arms around Tank's neck while he put his arms on her waist and they swayed to the music.

Sam and Rachel was actually shocked that Mercedes was dancing with some guy. They watched on in amazement as the guy spun Mercedes around and she would giggle at him. They was bought out of their staring when Burt and Carol wanted to dance with them. Even while Sam was dancing with Carol he would still glance over at Mercedes dancing with the guy and he would become jealous. After the reception everybody was outside making sure to congratulate the couples and telling them to have fun on their honeymoons.

Tank and Mercedes was inside getting their stuff together when they was approached by Sam and Rachel. Mercedes rolls her eyes while Tank places his hands around a Mercedes waist protectively. Rachel clears her throat not really know what to say to her former friend.

"You did an amazing job Mercedes and you look beautiful." Mercedes just shakes her head not really wanting to entertain Rachel.

"I agree with Rachel reminded me of when you sung at Mr. Schue's flop wedding." Again Mercedes just shakes her head and Tank decided to speak up.

"Seems like you guys have a lot of good things to say about her. To bad you guys are not real friends to her." Rachel gasps and Sam cocks his head to the side before speaking up.

"And who are you to tell us whether or not we are real friends to her?" Tank chuckles before stepping into Sam's personal space.

"I am her boyfriend Tank well actually my really name is Adam but that's not important. What's important is the fact you two didn't know the person you had in Mercedes until she gave you two permission to date." Mercedes shakes her head and decides to step between Tank and Sam.

"Tank it's not important please let it go?"

"No I won't because every-time we leave your always crying about how these idiots don't appreciate you. Your to beautiful to be crying over dummies who only care about themselves."

"Hey I resent that. I don't only care about myself." Rachel spoke up and Tank turned his attention to her.

"Well while Mercedes was helping you get back on Broadway. She was going through something of her own but you didn't care to ask." Rachel looks at Tank funny while Sam furrows his brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her father was in the hospital the same week she came back and stupid fans was harassing her. So if any of you was a real friend to her you guys would have known about what she was going through!" Mercedes places a hand on Tank's shoulder wanting to calm him down. Rachel looks down ashamed cause after she went to Hollywood she did forget about most of her friends even when she told them she wouldn't. Sam has a shocked look on his face he never did ask Mercedes how she was doing when they would talk and now he's feeling ashamed. All four of them was standing in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Mercedes spoke up.

"Uhm Tank can we go now please?" Tank turns his attention to his girlfriend and notices her sad face.

"I'm sorry Mercedes but I don't like the way they been treating you. They needed to know that your more then a prop up for their dumbass relationship. I'm sorry if my approach was wrong but they needed to know." Grabbing her hand he kissed it softly and started to walk so they could leave until Rachel's question stopped them.

"Are you coming back to help me with the club? The kids really enjoy having you and I don't want to disappoint them." Tank looks at Rachel like she's grown a second head and before he could answer Mercedes spoke up.

"No I won't actually this is the last time you see me. Good luck on Broadway Rachel I know your going to kill it." Mercedes and Tank walk out without Mercedes taking a glance back at her former friends.

I hope this is good my headcanon to be honest. Oh and Tank's faceclaim is Derek Hough :)

This is an old one shot before I started coming up with different face claims for Tank.. Excuse all grammar and bull swanky...


	81. Tank meets the friends (Tankcedes)

**_AN: Aye on all aboard the Tankcedes ship… Yep… But uhm this is about Tank and Mercedes being in a relationship over a month and she brings him to Ohio to meet her friends yep that includes Rachel and Sam… And Rachel tries to get her claws on Tank… Yep FC for Tank is Roman Reigns…_**

**_Mercedes and Tank was sitting in the Lima bean sharing a donut Tank drinking an iced coffee and Mercedes drinking an iced coffee. They were laughing about how Mercedes died on Level 1 of Black OPS Zombies when Mercedes heard Kurt's ringtone and rolled her eyes when she heard it. She answered the phone and put it to her ear when she heard Kurt's loud ass scream. _**

**_"Oh, my Gaga… I told you when you and Sam got back together you guys didn't have any chemistry because Rachel just told me her and Sam kissed. I knew they wanted each other but he went back to you instead of following his heart." Mercedes took the phone from her ear and looked at it before putting it on speaker so Tank can hear the rest of the conversation._**

**_"So, what you trying say Kurt? That Rachel has always been better suit for Sam?" _**

**_"Well duh, this is like the time I started hanging out with Blaine and you were jealous and I set you up on the date with the football player. You should really be thanking me hun." Mercedes looked at Tank and saw he was clenching his jaw and trying hold his tongue. "Thank goodness your dating that no good bum Tank somebody on your level…" _**

**_And with that Mercedes hung up the phone and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Tank got up and went to where Mercedes was sitting pulled her up and hugged her, Mercedes cried even harder. Tank held Mercedes while she cried he sees why she don't like talking about her friends much they all jackasses. Tank continued to hold Mercedes while she cried, after a little while Tank at in Mercedes vacant seat and sat her in his lap while she started to calm down. After 30 minutes Mercedes moved to get off Tank's lap and he held her tighter._**

**_"Who was that?" Tank asked Mercedes softly rubbing her thighs in a soothing motion to help her calm down._**

**_"That was Kurt, you be meeting him today as you know. Before we met he is one of the ones that told me to break up with Sam. I see why now and I'm sorry he called you a bum if you don't want to meet them I'm fine with that. You can go back to the hotel I can deal with them."_**

**_"Hmm Kurt. Me and him are going to have a little conversation. Nope I'm going there with you and we leaving together. I have your back babygirl no matter what. So, let's finish our donut and drinks, you go fix your makeup and they get to see what a bum I really look like." _**

**_Tank winked at her and he kept her in his lap while they finished their drinks and the donut. They talked about the things they must do once they got back to L.A and how Tank is going to teach her how to play video games better. They finished at the Lima Bean, Mercedes fixed the make-up that got messed up from her crying and then they left to go meet the people Mercedes once considered friends. Walking to the school Tank made sure to make Mercedes laugh whether it was from the cute faces he made, how he could do the impressions of Santana and Brittany, and how he was just got the giggles out of nowhere. _**

**_Tank is 6'3 and over 200 pounds and he is a big kid which Mercedes loved about Tank besides his grey eyes, nice hair that he kept in a bun, and the tattoo that covered part of his chest and whole arm he was just a fun person to be around. Reaching the school Mercedes took a deep breath and Tank gave her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. When they walked inside the school Mercedes led Tank to the choir room where she was sure everybody was going to be at and she was right everybody was in there. She opened the door and she was greeted with hugs from everybody including the newbies while Tank stood back and let her greet them. Kurt was the first to speak when he noticed Tank standing not realizing that Tank already knew who he was and what he said._**

**_"Oh, my gaga. Who is this Mercedes? You didn't tell me you broke up with Tank?" Tank smirked at Kurt before speaking up._**

**_"She didn't break up with me, hello Kurt, I'm Tank the no-good bum that's on Mercedes level." Kurt looked shocked when Tank spoke and looked at Mercedes who just shook her head no and went to stand by Tank and he grabbed her hand interlocking their finger._**

**_"Guys this is Tank my boyfriend and Tank this is everybody." Rachel not liking all the attention Mercedes was getting decided to ditch whatever her and Sam was talking about and make herself known she passed through everybody and made sure she was standing directly in front of Tank. Sam followed right behind Rachel needing to see his competition up front even though he's with Rachel now well he thinks he is he isn't sure to be honest but he stood in front of Mercedes while Rachel stood in front of Tank. _**

**_"Oh, your Tank? Mercedes didn't tell us you were handsome and so not in her league. Hi my name is Rachel Berry and this is Sam. I'm a Broadway star and future Tony award winner while Sam is a high school football coach." Mercedes looked at Rachel and then at Sam and put her head down feeling bad for both her and Sam and how Rachel was talking down about them. _**

**_Tank looked at Mercedes who had put her head down and took his hand and put it under her chin lifting her head up and when she looked up at him he shook his head no at her basically telling her not to pay their words any mind. Taking a deep breath Tank made a silly face at Mercedes which caused her to smile which caused Sam to become jealous._**

**_"Well hello Rachel it's not really nice to meet you but okay. Why you standing so close to me?" Tank looked at Sam who was looking at Mercedes with a somewhat scowl and he knew Sam was jealous. So, he directed his attention to Sam._**

**_"Uh, Sam shouldn't you be getting your girlfriend? I mean Kurt did call Mercedes while we were at the lima bean and talked about how you and Rachel wanted each other making Mercedes cry in the process." Sam looked at Kurt and if looks can kill Kurt be dead, Rachel looked at Mercedes then at Sam and then at Tank before trying again._**

**_"I mean you really shouldn't listen to Kurt, his ex-dumped him and he is just lonely and what happened between me and Sam a moment of weakness. But you Tank are more less my speed you make me look good on the red carpet…." Before she could finish Tank interrupted her._**

**_"You're a shitty ass friend Rachel. I don't know who told you that was okay but it isn't. I don't know how you talk to Sam and Kurt but you not going talk to my girlfriend Mercedes like that. Because last I checked she is helping your little ungrateful ass get back on Broadway." Turning his attention to Kurt he began to speak. "And you Kurt if you told Mercedes to break up just so Sam and Rachel can get together you a shitty ass friend as well. And you Mercedes stop acting like you not worth it when you are and you stop acting like their words have meaning cause they don't." _**

**_Mercedes looked up at Tank's grey eyes and seen how sincere and serious he was and that's why she started dating whenever she felt her self-esteem go down he always lifted her up._**

**_"You know Sam and Rachel if you guys are dating it's cool with me I figured Rachel was lying when I asked her about it. I should have known you wasn't my friend Kurt especially when you called me jealous when you and Blaine started hanging out. It's cool though I have learned to expect less from you and I have learned to expect less from Rachel." _**

**_Kurt looked at Mercedes with tears streaming down his face feeling like a grade a asshole for how he talked about Tank and how he talked about Mercedes like she was garbage, he opened his mouth to speak and Mercedes shook her head no at him. Tank turned to Mercedes and he turned her around giving her that smile that made her heart melt and they met halfway in a sweet kiss that caused Rachel to gasp cause he turned her down and she didn't even give him the flirty wink. Sam looked on and walked away he was going beat Kurt's ass not only did Kurt fuck up his chances of getting back together with Mercedes but drove her deeper into Tank's arms. They broke apart and Mercedes wiped some of the lipstick from Tank's lips and he winked at her causing Cedes to blush._**

**_AN: And that's the end… I think the next one shot Sam whoop's Kurt's ass.. What y'all think? Na but this is my whacky lil one shot… I got a Rynique one shot, samchel (friendship), Finn and Tina, and others comin up… Hope y'all enjoy excuse all the grammar and stuff… Tankcedes is my fave ship lol FC for Tank Roman Reigns…._**


	82. Samchel clears the air

_**Samchel clears the Air**_

_**Rachel and Sam was sitting in the teachers lounge trying to put together all the events that have transpired. Sam was trying understand what the hell happened and Rachel was trying understand why Sue hates her so much. Sue had just told them that she hypnotized Sam to basically use Rachel and destroy the glee club once and for all. Rachel watched with her own two eyes as Sue waved a watched in front of Sam said same words and like that Sam was unhypnotized and Sue walked away like she didn't do anything. Sam was twiddling with his phone he wanted to hit Mercedes up and tell her the great news but knew she was still hurt from all the mean stuff he said while under hypnosis. Rachel was playing with her cup of tea trying wrap her head around the fact that Sue would use Sam just to play with her emotions.**_

_**"Uhm look Rachel, I'm sorry." Rachel looked at Sam oddly shocked that he was apologizing for something he had no control over.**_

_**"Why are you apologizing Sam? It's not like you planned this with Sue. You have no reason to be sorry."**_

_**"I'm sorry that Sue would use me knowing what you went through last year with losing Finn and all. I'm sorry for kissing you and I'm just sorry Rachel you don't deserve that."**_

_**"Look Sam it happened but I knew you didn't feel nothing for me I just didn't question it, so what happens now?" Sam and Rachel sat in a comfortable silence for about 5 minutes before Rachel asked Sam the question that was nagging her.**_

_**"Was you ever attracted to me? I mean we did have that moment in New York I thought you would have asked me out then."**_

_**"To be honest Rachel I was never attracted to you and that was wrong of me to even do that knowing you just lost Finn and for that I'm sorry. I was still in love with Mercedes and I got caught up in the fact you helped me become a model."**_

_**"Well at least your being honest and I really wasn't attracted to you I think it was more I was trying to move on from Finn and you was there. So what happens now Sam?"**_

_**"I'm call Mercedes and make sure she doesn't hate me for all the mean stuff I said while under hypnosis and tell her the good news. Then I'm head to the board of directors and see about Sue getting fired because she is a danger to everybody in this school.**_

_**"She forgive you, I'm surprised she was so nice about us dating when she came back and visited us. I'm go see Mr. Schue and see if he can help we might need to start a petition but she needs to be stopped. So does this mean we are friends?" Sam chuckled while getting up from his seat getting ready to head to practice.**_

_**"I'm still not over the fact you started a rumor about me when my family became homeless but I'm willing to put that aside and be friends with you. Well not exactly friends but to help get rid of Sue I have to work with you. I'm make sure to keep a distance and maybe one day when you don't think every thing is about you and you humble yourself we can be friends." With that Sam left for practice while Rachel** **let Sam's word sink in maybe she really need to humble herself but before she did that she was going to contact Mr. Schue to see how they can get rid of Sue.**_

_**AN: It's a quick samchel one shot this is how it played out in my head since the show couldn't do anything right with that excuse all that grammar and stuff blah...**_


End file.
